The Termination of the World 世界的终结
by DarkKingsLove
Summary: Written by Mealie.  AU, No senshi in this fanfiction. Kunzite is an International Criminal Police in the story, while Zoisite is a talent adopted son of the head of a criminal gang. Identity would never drove the lovers apart. Chinese version.
1. Chapter 1

**The Termination of the World**

**世界的终结**

**Author:** Mealie

**作者：**Mealie（蓝翎）

This is a fanfiction of KunZoi, AU, Kunzite is a International Criminal Police while Zoisite is a talent adopted son of the head of a criminal gang.

And identity, would never stop them from loving each other...

**Disclaimer:** Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, for my interest in the KunZoi pair, and I promise that there is definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

**The story:**

晚夏的清晨，空气里是清新的阳光味道。那应该是一种，只属于夏天的味道。凉凉的，透透的，就像那薄薄的蝶翼，仿佛一碰就碎似的那样纯粹。

第一道强光穿破云层直入这所华丽的别墅里那间位于二楼的最里面的房间的窗户。屋子的主人斜趴在床上，清秀的小脸正面对着那扇窗子.昨晚又是深夜才回来，窗帘都没来得及拉，便倒在床上就睡下了。

太阳越升越高，强烈的光线刺痛双眼，他伸出细长的胳膊挡在脸上，翻了个身。一头散乱的金红色长发倾泻在床上，耳根的几缕发丝在他的脸上缠绕着。这个妖魅般的少年，在这样的一个绝美的清晨沉沉的睡着，若景致如画，恐怕要令无数人为之倾倒了。

"哥哥….哥哥…"门外的小女孩焦急地敲着门"哥哥，快起床吧，你快迟到了…"

"嗯，知道了。"床上的少年揉了揉眼睛，慢慢的坐了起来，睡眼朦胧的打开了房门。

"多谢了，茗优。要不然，我可就惨了。"少年打了个呵欠，拍了拍妹妹的肩膀。

"那哥哥动作要快一点啊"茗优粲然一笑，举起手里的东西"早餐，给。"

"啊，茗优真是体贴啊。"少年笑了，那样的迷人的一笑，仿佛初春的花开，破冰的小溪在心里缓缓流过，春风都醉了，玫瑰也黯然失色。茗优那样陶醉的看着自己的哥哥，他真的是，无论什么时刻都这样吸引人啊...

少年接过早餐，端到书桌上慢慢吃起来。茗优这才回过神来，缓缓走到他身边，开口道："哥哥，最近和姐姐有什么矛盾吗？"

少年吃着面包的嘴忽然停住了："诶？怎么了？怎么这样问？"

"虽然我知道姐姐一直不喜欢哥哥，可是总觉得最近姐姐很爱说哥哥的坏话呢。呐，就拿昨天晚上来说吧，哥哥出去执行任务，我很担心哥哥，可姐姐却说哥哥最好一辈子别回来。今天早上，哥哥没有一起吃早饭，我本来要喊哥哥去吃饭的，姐姐却狠狠的说了我一顿，还说哥哥爱吃不吃，最好永远别吃。"茗优眼神暗下来"对不起，哥哥。不应该跟你说这些的，可是姐姐最近真的很奇怪，你们，发生什么了吗？我只是想帮助哥哥…"

"没有啊，我知道姐姐从我一进这个家门就不喜欢我，所以这些年来姐姐怎么对我我都习惯了。没关系啦，不是还有茗优在关心我吗？"少年又笑了"茗优会和哥哥站在一起的，对吧。"

"嗯。"茗优使劲的点点头"我会一直陪在哥哥身边的。哥哥不会讨厌我吧？"

"说什么傻话呢"少年宠溺的摸摸茗优的头"哥哥喜欢茗优还来不及呢，怎么会讨厌呢。"说着，起身收拾书包。"好啦，哥哥要去上学了。茗优也要快点哦，不然咱们会一起迟到的。"

茗优笑着跑开了。少年收拾好书包准备离开屋子，却正发现走进来的荟优。

"哦，是姐姐啊。有事吗？"他对荟优是没什么偏见，但荟优却没来由的讨厌他。因此两人的关系是整个家庭里最僵的。

"佐伊，把你昨天盗取的资料给我吧。"荟优一副理所应当的样子，向他伸出手。

"父亲交代过要我今天中午送到他那里的。"佐伊一脸无辜的看着她。

"先交给我吧，父亲让我来拿的。快点！"荟优有些不耐烦，显然，要不是父亲交代她一分钟也不愿与他多呆在一块。

"哦，那好吧。"佐伊无奈的点点头，从包里拿出一个U盘，递给了荟优。

荟优没多说一句便转身离开，刚走出一步，马上又转过头来"喂，佐伊，今天晚上你还是要去父亲那一趟，有事给你做。"这次，是头也不回的走了。

佐伊还没来得及问什么事，荟优便没了身影。他只得拎起书包，接着去上学。

高中三年级，还真是累人的一年呢。结束了一天的课程，佐伊揉了揉酸痛的肩膀。忽然变繁重的课业，还有父亲冷不丁要交给他去完成的任务，他真怕自己会支持不住倒下去。但是，让他烦心的远远不是这两个问题而已…

"嗨，佐伊赛特同学。请问有空吗？可以一起喝咖啡吗？"

"佐伊赛特同学，要一起去看音乐会吗？"

"佐伊赛特同学…"

不等佐伊放松过来便已经被一群女生围住了，这些曾在一年级二年级就开始暗恋他的女孩子们决定抓住最后的机会，要和他约会呢。

可是，也不仅仅是这些…

"喂，佐伊，怎么样，要不要考虑和我交往？"

"白痴，你在说什么啊，佐伊同学怎么会喜欢弄你这样的粗人。呐，佐伊，还是我比较适合你吧…"这些男生也是照样被佐伊迷得神魂颠倒。

在众人的追逐中，佐伊赛特总算是跑出了校门躲开了这些人。把书包往地上一扔，他蹲在了地上，急促的喘息着。休息一下，他需要休息一下。

慢慢的，有黑影在靠近。佐伊注视着地面上缓缓移动的黑影，猛的一抬头，三个壮汉已经将他围住。

"你们要干什么？"佐伊并不怕他们，他知道自己对付这几个人是绰绰有余。

三人没有说话，其中一个猛的挥过一拳，佐伊一低头，敏捷的闪开了。三人迅速开打，佐伊不慌不忙的在三人之间游移，像一条灵动得鱼，把三人耍的团团转。然后抬腿一踢，倒下一个，接着一拳又打到第二个，正要收拾第三个的时候，不远处的黑色轿车里慢慢走出一个穿黑色西服的人，掏出一把小巧的手枪对准了佐伊。

"喂，小心！"

佐伊还没反应过来就被一个人紧紧抱住倒在地上。接着便是一声清脆的枪响。

见凭空冒出一人，黑西服匆忙收手 回到车轿车上离开了。三个壮汉也识相的逃了。只剩下地上抱在一起的两个人。

"喂，你没事吧。"那个突然冒出的人盯着怀里的佐伊问道。

"没，没事。谢谢。"佐伊慌忙坐起来，不知道怎么的，直视着那人银灰的瞳仁忽然有一种慌乱的感觉。

"哦，那就好。"那人笑了笑站起来，拍拍身上的灰尘。"小同学，你怎么会惹上这样的麻烦呢？"

"诶？"

"呐，你没见他们都带枪嘛。说不定就是黑社会的呢，你也够倒霉的，怎么招惹他们啊。"那人一脸不解的看着佐伊赛特。

"我哪有招惹他们…"佐伊自己还一头雾水，搞不清楚状况呢。

"你没事就好，我也算尽到责任了。"那人轻松一笑。

"诶？你是….？"佐伊赛特迷惑的看着他。

"我是这个学校的新来的老师啊"那人指了指不远处佐伊所在的高中"你应该是那里的学生吧。"

佐伊低头看看自己的校服，点了点头。"听说我们三年级换了一个新来的音乐老师，不会是您吧？"

"你猜对了。以后你们的音乐课就由我来上了。呐，我叫昆茨埃特。你呢？"

"佐伊...佐伊赛特"佐伊磕磕巴巴的回答，他在老师面前总是紧张。

"佐伊赛特啊…"昆茨埃特仔细打量着眼前的少年，他美得真是没有道理。金红色的长卷发被一条翠绿色的发带绑成一个松散的马尾。淡绿色的眼睛就像一块翡翠镶嵌在那白皙清透的小脸上，精致的五官，纤瘦的身材，修长的手指…这样的美丽的少年，真的，真的，竟还有几分似曾相识的感觉呢...一股钻心的疼痛袭来，昆茨埃特停止了想象，眼前的佐伊正出神的望着他。

"喂，佐伊赛特…"昆茨埃特叫了叫他。

"啊"佐伊回过神来"啊，抱歉。那个，我先走了，今天谢谢您~~"说完逃也似地离开了。

怎么回事，明明就在哪个地方见过似的…佐伊回想着刚才那个男人。银色及肩的头发，银灰色的瞳孔，俊朗的面容和富有磁性的声音...还有啊，子弹这么快，他居然可以抱着我躲过，真是厉害啊。

想到这里，他不禁回过头再看一眼昆茨埃特。

但是，他却看见昆茨埃特痛苦的捂住右肩，艰难的移动着。血开始放肆的流下来，昆茨埃特银白色的外套都已经浸满血渍…

他中枪了！！！！

佐伊匆忙又跑了回去，"老师，您…"佐伊焦急的看着昆茨埃特"您，没事吧…"

"哦，是佐伊赛特啊。你怎么又回来了。"昆茨埃特虚弱的一笑"这点伤还不算什么…"

"老师，你在说什么啊，我们现在应该赶紧去医院。"佐伊说着一把拉过昆茨埃特的手臂环在自己的肩膀上，真不知道他瘦小的身躯能不能承受高大的昆茨埃特的重量，毕竟，他才只是个16岁的少年而已。昆茨埃特把头低垂在佐伊赛特的肩上，如此近的距离，他可以看到少年白皙的颈，甚至都闻得到少年身上散发出的淡淡香气，那应该是...蔷薇花的味道吧...少年微微喘息着，焦急但却小心翼翼的走着，脸颊渗出几滴汗珠也顾不得擦去，昆茨埃特抬起另一只手温柔的为他擦拭着，那一刻，他似乎感觉到什么，他看着眼前的少年，目光满是柔情...

佐伊被老师的动作吓了一跳，他猛地回头去看他的老师却发现他正在盯着自己看。佐伊感到一阵晕热，从来都没有人这样温柔的盯着自己看，那是种什么样的感觉呢？宠溺的，疼惜的，爱怜的，喜欢的…即使是在家里，他也从未享受光这样的目光。那个家对他来说，只不过是个栖身之所，没有人会用那种眼神看他，他们只会利用他…而眼前的双眼那样迷人，又那样深情的望着自己…

"真是个妖孽啊..."昆茨埃特心里已经不受自己控制了，眼前的少年惊恐地望着他，绯红的双颊不知道是由于慌张还是由于劳累，紧闭的薄唇有些没有血色…昆茨埃特就想这样，忽然地，吻上去…

右肩钻心的疼痛袭来，昆茨埃特忽然醒悟过来，"笨蛋，在想什么啊！！"，还好没有做出什么事来，不然的话…

佐伊赛特急忙又把头转回去，为什么，为什么，一见那双眼睛心就跳得这么厉害…

两人一路无语，就这样赶到了医院。

还好只是伤到肩膀，子弹取出来，接下来只要好好地住院调养就好了。可昆茨埃特对这个伤却不以为意，医生处理好后便坚持离开。佐伊赛特也对昆茨埃特旺盛的精力感到好奇，他只是一个老师，可却像一个身经百战的战士，这样的伤口对于他来说也许根本算不上什么…

"昆茨埃特老师，我，我得先回去了。抱歉不能送您回家。因为，因为我还有很重要的事情…"佐伊焦急的看着渐渐黑下来的天，去父亲那里如果去晚了，他知道会有什么样的后果。

昆茨埃特见少年如此着急，看来真的是有很重要的事。忙点点头"路上小心。"佐伊赛特鞠了一躬，匆忙离开了。

昆茨埃特边往家里走边仔细回想着这件事，他得到的情报果然没错，第一天就被他撞到，看来还要继续在这里呆下去。至于那个少年，他一定是知道些什么，才招人追杀。他究竟知道什么呢，改天问一问好了…想到那个令他差点犯下大错的绝美少年，昆茨埃特情不自禁地笑了…

佐伊赛特匆忙赶到父亲的办公室，看样子还是迟到了。父亲正坐在位子上，脸色可不怎么好看。佐伊不敢出声，只向父亲鞠了一躬。姐姐站在父亲旁边，嘲笑般的打量着他。

"喂，佐伊，怎么这么晚才来。你这是不把父亲放在眼里么？"荟优不冷不热的来了一句。

"姐姐，你知道我一向都很尊敬父亲。"佐伊赛特静静地看着荟优，不卑不亢的回答着"抱歉，父亲。今天我出了一些事情。我遇到了追杀，我想应该是嘉藤的人，昨晚那件事，他们应该是有所察觉..."佐伊不再理会姐姐，径直对父亲说道。

"佐伊啊，这可不是我想要的结果。你竟然会被他们发现，你是怎么做事的，不是保证过绝不会有人发现吗？"尚牧显然有些生气。

"抱歉，父亲。具体怎么回事我也不知道。"佐伊赛特低下头，他最怕父亲生气。

"好啦，暂且不追究这件事。风火社的资料今天晚上去弄吧，小心行事，不要再败露了！"尚牧着重强调了最后一句话，吸了了一口烟，看了一眼佐伊赛特。

"风火社？"佐伊皱眉看着父亲"为什么又牵扯进风火社？我们的目标不是嘉藤的汲川社吗？"

"喂，佐伊，你是白痴吗？"荟优没好气的说"一个汲川社根本不算什么。要掌控日本黑道，别说一个风火社了，就是有十个八个，我们也绝不能放过。父亲的伟大志向，难道你都不了解吗？"

"父亲，要我来，就是要交代这件事情吗？"佐伊不再争论什么，他知道，父亲决定的事，他是必须要完成的。那是命令，从来都没有商量的余地。

"当然不止这些。"尚牧眼神暗下来，有一丝不安夹杂着，但转瞬即逝。也许对于一个如此强大的黑社会头目来说，这个担心有些不必要。

"听说，国际刑警有派人来调查，但具体还不知道他们要按什么套路出牌。"尚牧慢慢说道，继而看向佐伊和荟优"所以，这段时间要时刻注意可疑人物，很可能会是警方派出的卧底。尤其是非日本人。"

"是，父亲。"荟优心里闪过一丝不安，但还是低头应道。

"是，父亲。"佐伊机械地回答着。虽然还有很多问题，但想想，还是没有问的必要。在这个地方，他不需要知道为什么，只需要按照吩咐下来的任务去完成就可以了。

"父亲，如果没事的话，我先回去了。"佐伊鞠了一躬，准备离开。

"呐，佐伊。如果再碰到杀手，知道怎么做吧。"尚牧忽然来了一句，佐伊赛特心里"噔"的一声，"知道"他咬着嘴唇"我决不会暴露父亲的。"

"果然是好孩子。"尚牧满意的点点头，佐伊匆匆离开了这个让他窒息的地方。

"等等，佐伊。"路上，荟优追上了佐伊赛特"我有事和你说。"

"诶？"佐伊奇怪的很，他的姐姐一向是讨厌他讨厌到极致，怎么还会主动和她搭话呢？

"佐伊"荟优一把拉过佐伊赛特，这两姐弟身高形成鲜明的对比。高高在上的荟优骄傲的俯视着矮她一块的佐伊赛特。"佐伊，你听着，不许你再接近艾伦，不然的话，我绝对会让你死的很难看！"荟优怒眉高挑，双手叉腰，教训着她的弟弟。

"艾伦？"佐伊赛特大为不解"那不是，姐姐的男朋友吗？"

"你知道最好。"荟优冷冷的说道"不、要、打、艾、伦、的、主、意！"

"姐姐，你在说什么"佐伊笑了"我们都是男人呢。再说，姐姐这样做，未免对自己也太没自信了吧。"

"不用你来教训我。总之，别让我再见到你和他在一起。"荟优甩下一句话，先一步走了。

佐伊在原地莫名其妙，那个艾伦，他是见过几次。每次都是姐姐带他到家里来，然后大家便都认识了。说起艾伦，佐伊不得不佩服姐姐的好眼光。艾伦是英国的留学生，有着挺拔的身材，白皙的皮肤和英俊的面孔。而且为人和善，脾气又好，佐伊有些想不通，这和姐姐的脾气简直千差万别嘛，两人怎么就走到一起了呢？不过两人的感情却是非常好，也难怪姐姐对艾伦的事那么敏感。可这种担心，也有些多余了吧…

佐伊一笑，继续走回家的路。但事情还真的没有他想的那样简单呢。

当艾伦随着荟优走进尚牧家别墅的时候，一眼便看到了阳光下那个绝色的少年。那样完美的侧脸，嘴角有恰到好处的弧度，沐浴在阳光下，简直就是天使般的存在。艾伦一阵恍惚，险些跌倒在台阶上。佐伊闻声望向他，甜美一笑，艾伦的心都要化掉了。这个妖孽般的少年，是从哪里来的啊？

身边的荟优没好气的说"这是我弟弟，佐伊赛特。"也许，那个时候荟优还没有注意到什么。但艾伦一而再再而三的要求去荟优家里拜访，去了以后却只和佐伊谈天说地，这些情况让荟优心里很不舒服。她相信自己的美貌不会输给一个男人，可她也不得不承认她的弟弟绝对是拥有令男人女人都着迷的倾世容颜。她比以前更讨厌佐伊，恨不得他一下子从世界上消失掉。

推开门，佐伊赛特一眼便看到了坐在客厅里的茗优。

"啊，哥哥终于回来了"茗优见佐伊进门来，忙站了起来"我还好担心呢。姐姐早早的就回来了，可也总不见哥哥的身影…"

"哦，抱歉啊茗优。让你担心了。哥哥在外面散了散心而已。"佐伊赛特拍拍妹妹的小脑袋，仔细端详着这个可爱的妹妹。在这个家里，唯一对她好的，也只有她了。

"哦，那哥哥快去休息吧。"茗优拉着佐伊到了卧室门口，又改口道"诶，今天哥哥去父亲那里了吧？该不会父亲又要哥哥半夜去执行什么任务吧…"

"是啊，所以等一会又得出去了"佐伊赛特叹了口气，已经好久没睡过一个好觉了。"好了，茗优，我先进去歇会。你要乖乖的早点睡哦。"

"嗯，那哥哥不要太累。明天我还会叫哥哥起床的。哥哥，晚安！"茗优笑着跑回了卧室。

佐伊躺在床上，胡思乱想。他一直都想离开这个家，可是他知道，一旦离开，等待他的就是尚牧的追杀还有作为背叛者的惩罚。与其说是养子，还不如说是尚牧精心培育的工具。

六岁那年，父母死于车祸，尚牧不知从哪里冒了出来认自己做养子。于是自己便跟着他从欧洲来到了日本。尚牧实在是一个很精明的人，当初佐伊还不明白为什么尚牧愿意收养他这样一个孤儿，后来才得知，自己父母名下的土地都已归尚牧所有。而尚牧捞得的最大好处并不是这些土地，而是这个拥有这个超强记忆力和智力的天才型少年做自己的养子。

佐伊从十岁开始就帮助尚牧工作，利用佐伊，尚牧可以轻而易举的破译很多商业机密，获得很多对手的绝密资料。在黑道的顺风前进，佐伊绝对是尚牧不可或缺的秘密武器。所以，尚牧离不开佐伊。没有了他，就等于没有了一把锋利的剑。而佐伊本身，更是携带了大量的商业秘密。一旦他离开，尚牧绝对是处于极危险的境地。

佐伊知道，这个家自己根本无法离开。他只能不断的为他的父亲效命。而他的父亲，却从来没有给过他作为一个家必不可少的东西-爱。

从头到尾，他都只是一个工具。父亲需要他，但从不疼爱他。他的姐姐，从他一进门就排斥他，总是欺负他。父亲的员工也从未尊重过他，因为他毕竟名不正言不顺。这个家庭里，没有母亲，听茗优说她们的母亲很早就过世了…要说起唯一一个在乎他的，那就是小他两岁的妹妹，茗优了。

茗优是那样迷恋他的哥哥，他的泪，他的笑，他的一举一动，茗优都密切关注着。哪怕只是很小的一件事，她都希望能帮上哥哥的忙。她知道，她与哥哥是没有血缘关系的。所以，她一直在等，等到她长大了，她希望可以嫁给她的哥哥…

佐伊其实又怎么会看不出来呢？只是，他对他的妹妹有的只是兄妹之情而已，要说有别的，那就是感激了吧。毕竟，在这个家里，唯一把他当做一个人来看的，唯一会疼他爱他的，只有他的妹妹了。

佐伊翻了个身，不知怎么的又想起今天遇到的那一对银灰色的瞳仁。那种目光，那么热切又那么温柔，那么充满爱意又那么似曾相识…这到底是怎么样的一种感觉呢？

"昆茨埃特…"心里念着那个名字，莫名其妙的高兴起来。

"父亲。"佐伊赛特讲一个U盘递给尚牧"这里是风火社的绝密资料。"

"嗯。"尚牧满意的点点头，"佐伊办事就是让人放心。听说风火社请了大师编译了全日本最难破解的密码，世界上能破解的是寥寥无几啊。"

"父亲过奖了。"佐伊低下头，他不知道父亲究竟想说什么。

"佐伊，父亲这些年待你不薄。衣食住行全都给了你，你该不会做出什么让父亲担心的事情来吧。"尚牧话中有话。

"当然不会。"佐伊应道"我会一直为父亲效力的。"虽然心里很难受，但还是不能说什么。

尚牧已经开始怀疑他，其实，根本没必要的。他想离开这不过是不想再过这种受人控制的日子了，他根本没想过会利用自己的聪明才智另谋高就，或者，翻过来对付尚牧。

虽然，他会利用自己的聪明才智盗取那所谓的商业机密，也曾心狠手辣的杀过不肯就范的敌人，但他其实，还只是一个16岁的孩子。渴望被人关爱，被人呵护的如此简单的一个孩子。

佐伊在心里叹了口气，说道"父亲，如果没有别的事情，我先走了。"

尚牧点头，佐伊松了一口气，逃离了那里。

为了破解那个所谓最难破解的密码，佐伊在风火社整整忙了一晚。盗取成功，回家一看，都已经是凌晨五点了。佐伊也顾不上休息，拎了书包，直接先把资料送到了父亲那里，然后便上学去了。

整整一宿没睡觉，佐伊的状态实在是不怎么好。午休的时候，连饭都没吃就直接趴在桌子上睡着了。一睡就睡到了下午.…

"喂，喂~~~佐伊赛特同学"佐伊赛特的美梦被吵醒，他不情愿的抬起头寻找肇事者，却一下子碰上了那对熟悉的眼睛。

"昆、昆茨埃特老师…"佐伊吓了一跳。

"啊…"昆茨埃特心里一跳，似乎是被眼前这张绝美的脸震住了，那一秒他竟然望着佐伊出了神。

"啊，佐伊赛特，该醒醒了。"昆茨埃特直起身子，眼睛望向远处，转过身："音乐课，走吧，去音乐教室。"

"诶？"佐伊赛特完全没明白过来。

"呐，再不走的话就迟到了。全班都在等你...当然，还有我。"昆茨埃特打开教室的门，看了他一眼，走了出去。

"哎~~~"佐伊赛特终于醒了过来，忙跟了上去。

音乐教室里，钢琴声像溪水一样在学生们的耳边流淌着。这琴声优雅且温柔，伤感又透露着希望。这是怎样的一种心境才能弹奏出的琴声呢…

底下已经有女生在窃窃私语了。

"早就听说新的老师是个大帅哥，果真是不同凡响呢。"

"是啊是啊，不但人长得帅，弹琴还这么好。哇，这简直就是个王子般的存在吗！"

"听说老师很年轻呢，才刚25岁吧。大家加油哦，说不定还有希望呢！"

佐伊赛特听着这些话，不由得再次凝视着昆茨埃特。他冷峻的面容，伟岸的身材，还有那双让自己念念不忘的眼眸…到底是为什么，为什么总是不自觉地想要看他，看不到的时候又会不自觉地想起他…到底是为什么，那种好像被他吸进去的感觉是那么强烈…

就这样，一直走神，直到下课。

"好了，同学们，今天就到这里。大家可以回家了。"昆茨埃特的声音传来，可大家好似意犹未尽的样子，不情愿的离开了教室。

"佐伊赛特同学要留下来。"

"啊？"佐伊赛特一下子醒过神了"为，为什么...？"

"因为你没有专心听课。"昆茨埃特不理会他，收拾自己的东西"你要在这练习。"

"我，我自己？"

"当然。"昆茨埃特把文件夹往地上一放"还有我。"

"呐，昆茨埃特老师要陪我？"不知怎么的佐伊赛特有些小小的兴奋。

"不是陪，是监督。"

佐伊赛特一笑，就是这样轻轻的一笑，昆茨埃特竟又是愣在了那里。他的笑怎么总是那么…那么…魅惑人心呢…

很久没有弹琴了吧，自从六岁那年来到日本。还记得三岁的时候母亲就逼迫自己学钢琴，学着学着竟是喜欢上了。可刚刚要做出些成绩的时候，又偏偏变成了这个样子。

佐伊弹着琴，回想着以前的事情。斜挂在天空西面的半个太阳，用它最后的余热散发着金红色的光线，透过窗子打在弹琴的少年身上。仿佛沐浴着天堂的礼赞，那少年美丽的身影融化在夕阳的余晖中。

昆茨埃特边欣赏佐伊赛特的琴声边欣赏眼前的这幅美丽画卷。那夕阳中的少年，陶醉的弹奏着。琴声起伏，仿佛就像少年的心事，找不到诉说的对象。那娇小的倩影在昆茨埃特的眼前如奇迹般的存在着，他忽然很想冲过去，抱住那瘦削的身子，给他温暖的怀抱。

琴声停止，佐伊赛特转过身看着昆茨埃特"老师，可以么？"

"嗯，还不错。"昆茨埃特走了过去，"佐伊赛特难道以前学过钢琴么？"

"是啊。"佐伊赛特微笑着点点头"学了三年，只是可惜…"

"可惜什么？"

"没什么，只是由于种种原因不能继续学而已。"

"这样啊。"昆茨埃特不再继续追问，开始进入正题。他要佐伊赛特留下当然是有要事要办。

"呐，佐伊赛特。"昆茨埃特开口道"昨天那伙人，你知道是什么来历吗？"

佐伊赛特脸色一变，慌忙掩饰道"怎么这么问？"

"哦，只是好奇而已。"昆茨埃特也似乎没有讲实话。

"不知道。"佐伊赛特一口回应道"我不知道他们为什么会袭击我。"

"既然这样，佐伊赛特，你以后还是小心一点为好。不要自己惹了麻烦还不知道。"昆茨埃特笑了笑，"走吧，该回家了。"

佐伊赛特松了一口气，站起来，跟着昆茨埃特走了出去。

刚走到校门口，佐伊赛特就看到一个熟悉的身影。

"艾伦？"

"嘿，佐伊！"艾伦兴奋地向他招手。

"艾伦，你怎么来这里啊。？"佐伊赛特看了看昆茨埃特又忙说道："这是我的老师，昆茨埃特先生。"

"老师您好。"艾伦向昆茨埃特点了点头，接着说道"呐，佐伊，今天没事吧。前两天荟优总说你有事，害得我等的好苦啊。"

"嗯，今天应该没事。怎么了？"

"那佐伊赏脸一起吃个饭吧。"艾伦自然而然的把手搭在佐伊赛特的肩膀上，弄得佐伊很不自在。

"佐伊赛特！！！"不等佐伊回答，他便听到了他的姐姐愤怒的声音，转过身一看，荟优正怒气冲冲的向这边走来。

"是姐姐呐…"佐伊赛特话还没说完，只听"啪"的一声，荟优的一巴掌便清脆的落在佐伊的脸上。

昆茨埃特忙冲上去，那张美丽的脸他想保护都还来不及，怎么能容许别人来伤害它。

"佐伊赛特，你没事吧。"昆茨埃特忙扶住摇晃不定的佐伊赛特。

艾伦也不满的说道："荟优，你干什么？"

"佐伊"荟优看了看一脸焦急的昆茨埃特，冷笑了一声"你的护花使者还真是多呢。"

"姐姐"佐伊直起身子，直直的盯着荟优，冷冷的说："昆茨埃特先生是我的老师，请你放尊重一些。"

"哦？所以说，我们家漂亮的佐伊是男、女、老、少通吃喽？"荟优白了他一眼没好气的说。

"荟优，你适可而止吧。"艾伦拽了拽荟优。

"适可而止的是你吧。"荟优看着艾伦"你什么意思？匆匆赶到我家，找不到佐伊就跑到学校来，你不觉得这样对我很过分吗？"荟优的眼泪夺眶而出。

"抱歉"艾伦意识到自己做的是有些过分，低下了头。"但是，这和佐伊无关呐。我也只不过，想请他一起吃个饭而已…"

"姐姐，你的意思我明白。"佐伊赛特平静的说道"但是姐姐不要忘了，我是个男人呢，艾伦始终还是姐姐的不是吗？姐姐的这种担心真的是很多余呢。"

一句话，昆茨埃特和艾伦都愣在了原地。这是在宣告，他是个男人，所以，他不会喜欢上男人吗？

"不好意思，佐伊，今天给你添麻烦了。改天再请你吃饭了，再见。"艾伦留下一句话，转身便走了。

"等等，艾伦…"荟优丢下佐伊赛特和昆茨埃特两人，忙追了上去。

"那么，佐伊赛特同学，明天见了。"昆茨埃特松开了扶住佐伊赛特的手。

"诶？"佐伊赛特一下子没反应过来"哦，那么就明天见了，老师。"

"记得回去拿冰敷一下吧。"昆茨埃特指了指佐伊赛特的脸。

"是，是的。再见！"佐伊赛特转过头走了。

昆茨埃特倒是叹了一口气"什么都没问出来呢"，然后又回头看了看那走远的少年，希望这家伙没事才好…

"艾伦，你是喜欢佐伊的吧。"路上，荟优突然开口说道。

"荟优，我..."艾伦不知道怎么开口。

"真是好笑。"荟优自嘲道"我居然还不如一个男人。艾伦，佐伊，佐伊他可是个男人呐…"荟优的情绪明显有些激动。

"抱歉，荟优。"艾伦说的，只有这样简短的一句话。

"为什么要和我说抱歉。"荟优说道"佐伊又和你不一样，你没听到他说么？他是男人，所以他不会喜欢男人。"

"可我相信，我会…"

"你会打动他？"荟优打断艾伦的话，略带嘲笑的看了看艾伦。

艾伦没说话。荟优眼神一黯，轻轻说道"抱歉。"然后，径自跑开了。留下艾伦一个人孤零零的在马路上。这个晚上，他丢失了很多。他希望着丢失的这种东西一定可以换回想要的另一种东西，可是这样看来，似乎那也很难得到呢。

他在想，放弃了这样近乎完美的女朋友和人人都羡慕的一段恋情，去追求另一段可能都不会被别人认可的爱情到底值不值。可是，一想起那个阳光下少年美丽的侧脸，他便会觉得所有的一切，都是值得的。

深夜，尚牧的办公室。

"父亲，我该怎么办呢？"荟优在向父亲大吐苦水。

"喜欢佐伊啊。"尚牧自言自语，女儿口中说出来的事情在他看来是那么滑稽。他见过艾伦两次，对他很满意。这个英国的小伙子各方面能力都不错，说实话如果得到这样一个人才做自己的女婿的话…

等等！尚牧突然想到了什么。

艾伦，两个月前荟优交到的男朋友。来自英国，但却在一个月内和佐伊忽然亲近起来，这一切，难道真的只是因为他喜欢上佐伊这种荒谬的事情吗？

英国？佐伊？

"荟优啊，我有些担心。"尚牧终于说出了他的想法："艾伦，应该不是喜欢佐伊那么简单吧。"

"嗯？"荟优不解。

"你还记不记得，我说过，国际刑警的事情。我交代过你们，要留意可疑的人，尤其是，非日本人。"

"父亲是说…"

"除了经常去盗取情报的佐伊，我们每个人身上都没有足够的证据呐。"尚牧深吸一口气。

"您是说，艾伦，他是…"

"只是猜测。"可尚牧的语气里分明带着些许肯定。

"也就是说，他早就知道我的身份，接近佐伊是为了取得证据？"荟优有些难以置信。不知道自己是该高兴还是该难过。

又是一个清爽的早晨，佐伊刚打开门准备去学校，却见荟优站在门口。两人应该有两三天没说话了吧，果然还是佐伊赛特先开口"早，姐姐。"

"喂，佐伊"荟优最终还是决定告诉佐伊那件事。"艾伦他…"

"姐姐，还是要跟我提艾伦的事么？"佐伊赛特有点不耐烦。虽然他一再强调自己不会喜欢上同性，但一想到昆茨埃特，就会有点心虚。

"不，是另一件事。艾伦他，可能是警方的卧底。"

"诶？"佐伊赛特瞪大眼睛"什么？"

"是父亲说的，虽然只是猜测，可是我们也不能大意。"荟优的心情并没有好到哪里去。

"那姐姐要小心了。"佐伊说道。

"我要小心什么呢？佐伊你才是呐。"荟优低着头"那天，我们就已经分手了。他说，他喜欢你…呐，佐伊，我没说错吧。就算你不会喜欢他他也会找各种理由接近你。不论他是真的喜欢你也好还是故意接近你也好，总之，你小心吧。别坏了父亲的事。"荟优说完便走了。

最后一节课又是钢琴课，不知从什么时候开始，佐伊赛特很喜欢上音乐课了呢。不知道是出于对钢琴的喜爱还是对昆茨埃特老师的…喜欢…那叫做喜欢吗？佐伊赛特偷偷地瞄了一眼昆茨埃特，或许，是吧…

下课铃声响起，同学们陆续离开了教室。只有佐伊赛特慢吞吞的收拾着，似乎在等什么人…

"一起走吧，佐伊赛特。"昆茨埃特富有磁性的声音传来，佐伊赛特不禁心花怒放。

"好啊，一起走吧，老师。"佐伊赛特一把拎起书包，跟着昆茨埃特走出了教室。

到了校门口，佐伊赛特鞠了一躬"那么，明天见了，老师。"

"明天见，拜拜。"昆茨埃特一点头，两人就这么背向而行了。

昆茨埃特刚走出去没多远，便听到一声清脆的枪声。忙转身一看，街道上早已没有了佐伊赛特的身影。

"佐伊赛特！"昆茨埃特大呼不妙，凭着职业的敏感性，循着枪声跑了过去。拐角的胡同里，一群人正拖着昏迷的佐伊赛特准备离开。"给我住手！"昆茨埃特忙冲上去，与那伙人厮打起来。让人没有想到的是，这样一个文弱的教师竟然身手这么好，一旁为首的人没有耐性了，掏出手枪，准备瞄准昆茨埃特，只是还没等拿稳，便被昆茨埃特一脚踢到地上。更令人意想不到的是，昆茨埃特竟从腰间掏出一把手枪直直的抵在那人头上。一时间，所有人都停止了动作。

"快滚！"昆茨埃特吼道。

几个人互相看了看，便匆忙逃掉了。昆茨埃特见人一走，忙托起地上的佐伊赛特。佐伊赛特胸口中枪，鲜红的血将纯白色的校服衬衣都染得不成样子。本就已经很瘦的少年，此刻更是像一片白纸般落在昆茨埃特的怀里，安静的可怕。

"佐伊赛特，喂，佐伊赛特…"昆茨埃特横抱起佐伊赛特，匆忙向医院跑去。

手术一直做到晚上，昆茨埃特看着病床上刚从鬼门关逃回来的那个虚弱的少年，心就觉得一阵阵的疼痛。他坐在佐伊赛特旁边，此刻那张倾世的容颜没有一丝血色，睡梦中的人似乎仍有一丝不安。他眉头微皱，是在担心些什么吗？

昆茨埃特好想走进他心里，去了解他，帮助他，疼惜他，爱护他...他轻轻抚摸着少年的脸庞，从眉眼到嘴角，那样紧闭的双唇，好像在寻找安全感...昆茨埃特看了好久，终于，还是没有忍住，终于还是，闭上眼睛，就这样，吻了下去…

少年的双唇忽然放松了下来，就在这宠爱的吻里面，他似乎找到了可以依赖的力量，终于不用再一个人顶着所有危险，终于不用一个人总是佯装坚强…

明媚的清晨，慵懒的阳光如期而至，这个世界看上去那么平静而美好，可在这背后隐藏的巨大真实却残酷而不可避免的存在着。睡梦中的少年显然并没有因着美好的天气而放松下来，一个噩梦闯进脑海，少年猛的醒了过来。

"啊，佐伊赛特醒了？"手里拿着早餐，正推门进来的昆茨埃特看着床上坐起来的少年，忙走到床边"不要乱动呐，伤口很深呢。"

"昆茨埃特老师？"佐伊赛特一脸迷茫的看着眼前的男人。

"佐伊赛特，现在又不是在学校，不要总是老师老师的叫。直接叫我名字就好。"昆茨埃特放下早餐，拉过一把椅子，坐在床边。

"那，那怎么行啊。您是前辈啊…"佐伊赛特边说边看到了昆茨埃特眉头一皱，忙接着说道"啊，我不是说你老…啊…抱歉…"昆茨埃特不禁笑了出来。

"那叫您昆茨埃特君，不介意吧。"佐伊赛特终于找到了一个合适的称呼。

"这种事情，随便你吧。"昆茨埃特恢复了一脸严肃的表情，随手拿过早餐准备喂给佐伊赛特吃。

"啊，这种事情我自己来就好了…"佐伊赛特感到有些受宠若惊。自己总是觉每天能和昆茨埃特说上一句话或者是单独呆上一会就很知足了，可如今，昆茨埃特竟然亲手喂他吃饭，这可是想都没有想过的事情呢…

昆茨埃特没有回答他的话，径自端起碗，把粥一勺一勺的喂给佐伊赛特。佐伊赛特甜甜的吃着，嘴角不经意的露出幸福的笑容。

"对了，佐伊赛特。你的家人肯定还不知道你出事了，有什么联系方式吗？我去通知他们一下。"昆茨埃特说道。

"家人？"佐伊赛特心想着，"我是生是死他们或许都察觉不到吧。我活着他们就拼命的利用我，我死了，他们便少了一个心腹大患…"

"喂，佐伊赛特。怎么不说话？"昆茨埃特看了看发呆的佐伊赛特。

"我，我没有家人。"佐伊赛特咬着嘴唇说道。

"怎么会呢？"昆茨埃特一头雾水"上次那个，不是你的姐姐吗？"

"不，不是。"佐伊赛特开始抽泣"我没有家人，她才不是我的姐姐。我没有家人，所以，没有人管我，没有人在乎我的死活，从来都没有！"佐伊赛特情绪有些失控，身体也开始颤抖。

"佐伊赛特？"昆茨埃特慌了"怎么了，佐伊赛特？"

昆茨埃特坐到佐伊赛特身边，扶住他的肩膀"可以告诉我吗，到底是怎么回事？"

"他们，他们没有人关心我，没有人理解我，甚至没有人会在意我。只会让我去做那些危险的事情，却没有在乎我是死是活…我讨厌他们…我讨厌他们…"佐伊赛特终于忍不住哭了出来。昆茨埃特一把揽过他的头，放在自己的胸怀里："我关心你，我理解你，我在意你啊。佐伊赛特，我最在乎的就是你的生命…不要管他们，还有我，还有我呐…"

佐伊赛特伤心地哭着，双手紧紧抱住昆茨埃特的腰，心里不知所措：我可以告诉你吗？告诉了你，你会不会讨厌我？告诉了你，你是不是就不会像现在这样，愿意陪在我身边呢…

"佐伊赛特，究竟那些人和你有什么深仇大恨？为什么你三番四次遭到他们的袭击？"昆茨埃特轻轻地抚摸着佐伊赛特的长发，慢慢地问道。

"我，我不知道。"佐伊赛特一阵心虚，抱歉，不能让你知道。知道了真相，你一定会离开我…

"那会不会和你的家人有关系？"昆茨埃特自言自语。

"啊？"佐伊赛特吓了一跳，难道他看出什么来了吗？"不，不会的！"

"佐伊赛特，不要这样嘛。我们不调查一下，怎么能抓住那伙人呢？"昆茨埃特低头看了看不安的佐伊赛特。

"不用，不用抓住他们吧..."佐伊赛特急忙打断他。

"嗯？"昆茨埃特茫然。

正在此时，佐伊赛特的书包里传来手机的响声。

"喂？"

"哥哥！"手机那端传来茗优清亮的声音"哥哥现在在哪里啊？怎么一整夜都没回家，我好担心啊…"

"茗优啊，我没事。"

"姐姐说哥哥去执行任务了，可是，哥哥，这次任务很困难吗，怎么一整晚都没回家呢？"

"任务？"佐伊赛特心里苦笑。

"哥哥确实有点事，茗优不用担心，哥哥今天晚上一定会回家的。"佐伊赛特安慰茗优。

"是我妹妹。她是，家里唯一一个还会惦记我的人。"放下电话，佐伊赛特目光空洞，叹了一口气，又看了看昆茨埃特。

"可是，你现在这样，少说也得在医院呆上一个星期，怎么能回家呢？"昆茨埃特一下子抢过佐伊赛特的手机，翻出通话记录，拨了刚刚的那个号码。

"昆茨埃特君…"佐伊赛特忙出手阻止。昆茨埃特却不予理会，和那边通着话。

"是佐伊赛特的家人吗？我是他的老师，他在XX医院xx室，如果你们还把他当家人的话就过来看一下！！"昆茨埃特没有给对方说话的机会就挂掉了电话。

"你…"

"佐伊赛特，你难道不希望你的家人关心你吗？"昆茨埃特打断了他的话。

"当然希望。"佐伊赛特低下头，"可是，他们不回来的。我敢和你打赌。"佐伊赛特仰起脸，直视着昆茨埃特的双眼，他那淡绿的双眸含着点点泪水，那样坚定的目光，好像在说，他们一定不会来，没错的。

"佐伊赛特啊…"昆茨埃特一阵心疼，又一次将佐伊赛特揽进怀里。只有这样吧，也只有这样，这个孩子才不会感到自己是被这个世界抛弃的。

佐伊赛特安静的依靠在这个温暖的怀抱里，如果世界就是这样，如果这就是世界的终结，那该是多么美好的事情啊。

"昆茨埃特君…"佐伊赛特低声的说道"我好喜欢你啊，你可以，一直这样，就这样陪在我身边吗？"

"…"昆茨埃特一时无语，他好想说"可以"，可是他的理智阻止了他的思想，他犹豫了。

"昆茨埃特君不喜欢我么？"佐伊赛特有些失望"我很让您讨厌吗？"

"不，我从来都不讨厌你。"昆茨埃特急忙否认"从来都没有。可是…"

昆茨埃特话没说完，佐伊赛特便扬起脸吻了上去。就那样一个轻轻的吻，那是希望后的绝望还是，绝望中仍抱有一丝希望？少年的脸颊还残留泪痕，可此刻他什么都没想，只想就这样和身边的人在一起，哪怕是到世界的终结…

仅仅在这美好的画面中沉醉了一秒钟，昆茨埃特便倏地清醒过来。"别这样，佐伊赛特。"他轻轻推开佐伊赛特，站了起来，眼睛看向窗外，躲避着那绿色的眼眸。

"不能这样。"他在心里告诉自己，就算自己再怎么喜欢佐伊赛特，也不能忘了自己的身份。对于一个已有婚约在身的人来说，这样对待一个未成年的少年，有些太不公平。如果说佐伊赛特还是一个孩子，他做出这样的事情不会顾及后果，可自己却是一个成年人呐，怎么能像佐伊赛特那样可以单纯的说喜欢就去喜欢呢？

"果然，果然昆茨埃特君是不喜欢我的。"佐伊赛特失望的看着昆茨埃特，低声说道。

"不，佐伊赛特。"昆茨埃特终于看向他。"你是个好孩子，作为长辈，我当然很喜欢你。可这，并不是你想象的那个样子…"昆茨埃特尽量使自己看起来镇静一些，"你，明白吗？"

"嗯。"佐伊赛特低下了头。你一定是骗我，一定是的。不然，那晚的吻，难道真的是梦里出现的吗？低头沉思，佐伊赛特不甘心的想着。两人都没有再说话，空气里安静的有些尴尬的味道。

"哥哥！！！"茗优破门而入，打破了着沉默的气氛。"哥哥，你怎么了？为什么会在医院里？"茗优看着病床上的佐伊赛特，急切的问道。

"他被人追杀，中了枪。"昆茨埃特回答道"小妹妹，你知道会是什么人干的吗？"

"诶？怎么会？"茗优看着佐伊赛特"哥哥中枪了吗？难道是…"

"茗优闭嘴，小孩子知道什么。"佐伊赛特急忙阻止茗优，昆茨埃特却发现了这其中的异常，忙接着问茗优："小妹妹，你是不是知道些什么？"

"不，我不知道。"茗优很乖巧的读懂了哥哥的眼神。昆茨埃特有些失望，但还是露出笑容，"那就这样吧。佐伊赛特，既然你的家人来了，那我就先回去了。"

"昆茨埃特君…"佐伊赛特欲言又止，而一旁的茗优更是注意到自己的哥哥正在用一种前所未有的眼神看着那个银发男人，昆茨埃特没有回答，头也不回的走了。

"昆茨埃特君是石头吗？！"佐伊赛特咬着嘴唇，在心里怨念着。茗优心里似乎也明白了什么，她喜欢了那么多年的哥哥喜欢上了那个叫做昆茨埃特的男人。

"哥哥，是喜欢他吗？"茗优终于还是开口问道。佐伊赛特抬头看她，没有回答。在自己的妹妹面前，他还没有像今天这样无助与脆弱过。

"嗯"很久，他才点了点头。

"那么，哥哥会离开茗优吗？"茗优追问道"哥哥喜欢了别人，是不是就不再和茗优在一起了呢？"

"茗优…"佐伊赛特不知道怎么说"我们先不谈这个话题，好吗？"他不得不转移开话题，这些事情，他再也不想去考虑。

"但是，我希望哥哥记住，无论发生什么，茗优都会陪在哥哥身边的。"名优眨着大眼睛，一本正经的说道。

"嗯。"佐伊赛特挤出一丝微笑。

三天了，已经过去三天了。父亲没来，姐姐没来，这些佐伊赛特早就料到了，他也从不在意这些。可是他，可是昆茨埃特他也一次都没有来。难道都是自己自作多情吗？佐伊赛特不甘心的想着，虽然觉得荒谬，可他对昆茨艾特的那份喜欢是确确实实存在着的，越是想强迫自己忘掉就越是感到痛苦。

正想着，门开了。进来的正是朝思暮想的那个身影，那深邃的眼眸和银白色的长发..."昆茨埃特君！！"佐伊赛特几乎是叫了出来，他还是来了。可是，这种喜悦才刚刚冒出来就被浇熄了，在昆茨埃特的背后，他的同学们都涌了进来。

"佐伊赛特同学，听说你病了，大家都好担心啊！"

"是啊，佐伊，课堂上没有你，感觉好寂寞呢！"

佐伊赛特看向昆茨埃特，昆茨埃特却一脸公式化的笑容"佐伊赛特同学，大家听说你病了都说要来看望你，怎么样，这几天感觉好点吗？"

"昆茨埃特君…"佐伊赛特神色一下子黯淡下来，昆茨埃特君这是在向我表明立场吗？

"谢谢大家来看我，但是我现在很累，想休息一会，大家先回去吧。"佐伊赛特竟耍起小孩脾气，下逐客令。

"这样啊，那我们先走了，佐伊要好好休息啊！"大家都恋恋不舍得离开病房。昆茨埃特皱了一下眉，跟着同学们也准备离开。

"呐，昆茨埃特君，可以留下吗？"佐伊赛特忽然开口。

"佐伊赛特，你啊…"昆茨埃特长叹一口气。

"昆茨埃特君就没有想过来看我吗？昆茨埃特君不是说过你会关心我理解我在意我吗？可是为什么这么久都不出现…"

"你好好休息吧。"良久，昆茨埃特才说出这样一句话，继续向门外走去。

"昆茨埃特君最讨厌了！最讨厌了！"佐伊赛特对着昆茨埃特的背影大喊着，然后哭倒在床上。他，还真的只是个孩子呢。

昆茨埃特站在门外，听着屋子里的少年哭泣着。但是没办法，不然，自己一定会越陷越深。站了一会，昆茨埃特还是离开了，然而就在他迈出医院门口的那一瞬间，一个身穿黑色西服的人与他擦肩而过。昆茨埃特并未在意，可这个人却盯着他看了很久才进了医院。

黑西服躲进医院的厕所，出来时却已经是一位身穿白大褂戴着口罩的医生了。他一步不停地朝佐伊赛特的病房走去，不时地四下张望着。

而病房里的佐伊赛特正处于心情低谷，趴在被子里抽泣着根本没注意到有人推门进来。"喂，感觉怎么样啊？"

佐伊赛特闻声抬头，一见是医生，便也没说话。

"看样子气色不怎么好吗？"来者阴笑着"我来帮帮你吧。"

佐伊赛特忽然听出了语气中的不对头："你不是医生，你，你是谁？"来者不再说话，一掌向他的脖子劈去。佐伊赛特顿时感到一阵酸麻，然后便没有了知觉。

傍晚，茗优兴高采烈的来到医院，跟她一起来的还有艾伦。

"哥哥..."茗优欢快的推开门，对于她来说，每天对大的幸福就是能看到她的哥哥。可此时，房间却空无一人。

"佐伊？"艾伦看着空空的病房，不知所措。茗优跑出去，抓住一个护士"护士小姐，我哥哥呢？"

"今天上午的时候，有位医生推着他出去了，好像一直都没回来呢。"

"医生？是哪位医生？"艾伦焦急的问道。

"没怎么注意啊，我只是碰巧看到了，再说那位医生带着口罩，我也认不出是哪位。"护士小姐有些无奈。

"啊，糟了！"茗优忽然大喊。

"怎么了？茗优？"艾伦吓了一跳。

"肯定是那些人，肯定是他们把哥哥抓去了！"茗优大叫着向外跑去。

"喂，等等茗优！"艾伦追上她"等等，你要去哪？"

"我知道哥哥在哪里，我们要快去救他，不然，不然…"

"让我去吧"艾伦打断她。"你告诉我在哪里，我去救他。你还太小，去了也救不出佐伊啊。"

"那，那好，你一定要把哥哥救出来啊！"茗优泪眼汪汪的看着艾伦。

"嗯。"艾伦坚定地点点头，接过茗优给的地址便匆忙赶了过去。

茗优在原地站着，忽然间想到了一个人。那个人应该可以救哥哥吧，因为他已经救了哥哥很多次了。想着想着，茗优便向佐伊赛特的学校跑去，希望，那个老师还没有离开吧…

荟优心情复杂的在街上走着，回想着父亲交代的任务。"杀掉他"。是的，宁可枉杀千人，不能使一人漏网。这一直以来，都是父亲的原则。荟优虽然心里很不愿意接受艾伦是警察的现实，可是，父亲的命令从来就没人能违背。

"艾伦！"荟优刚一抬头，便发现身影匆忙的艾伦在路上跑着。荟优想也没想就跟了上去。艾伦似乎是注意到什么，脚步渐渐慢下来，猛的一转身，发现荟优正拿着一把枪对准他。

"荟优？"艾伦吃了一惊"你这是干什么？"

"杀你。"荟优尽力让自己保持一副冷酷的样子。

"杀我？"艾伦好像明白了什么"荟优，你不要这样。就因为我喜欢上佐伊吗？你这样是在堕落你知道吗？"

"你还要装到什么时候？"荟优有些颤抖"我才不是一个感情用事的人，别把我和那些笨女人相提并论。"

"什么意思？"艾伦有些着急"荟优，你冷静一点，我们一块去救佐伊！"

"你先自救吧。"荟优打断他"你们国际刑警就是这样，死到临头还在演戏吗？"

"国际刑警？"艾伦茫然不知所措。

而此时的嘉藤的公司里，伤痕累累的佐伊赛特正被绑在一把椅子上，微微的喘息着。"喂，怎么样，还是不肯说吗？"黑西服坐在对面说道"这样可不好啊，等一会我们老大回来，可不仅仅是这些皮肉伤那么简单了。"

话音刚落，门便被推开。汲川社头号当家嘉藤杉破门而入，屋子里的人都恭敬的鞠躬，只有佐伊赛特瞟了他一眼，没说话。

"老大，这就是尚牧那家伙的养子，叫佐伊赛特。是个天才，咱们丢失的那些机密文件都是这小子偷走的。听说，还有几家大公司也是被这小子破了密码，偷走了大量资料…"嘉藤摆手，示意他不要再说下去，然后便走到佐伊赛特面前，仔细端详着少年的面孔，然后冷笑一声："说吧，我们的东西在哪？"少年没说话，嘉藤笑了笑"在尚牧那家伙那里吧，告诉我，藏在哪？"少年依旧不说话。

嘉藤有些微怒，一把抓起佐伊赛特的衣服："喂，你最好老实点，省得吃不必要的苦。"佐伊赛特依旧是一副冷冰冰的样子，嘉藤却一下子笑了，松开衣服的手在佐伊赛特的脸上轻轻一划。"是个美少年嘛。"嘉藤继续笑道"长的真是诱人呢"说着抬起少年的下巴"你知道不听话的后果吗？"嘉藤直勾勾的看着少年，看的佐伊赛特一个冷战。

有什么后果吗？佐伊赛特心想着，大不了就是死吗。反正活在这个世界上也没人会关心，没人会在意我。从六岁起，我就是孤独一人了不是吗。连昆茨埃特君都…

"哥哥…"茗优悄悄地走了进来，坐在一旁看着蒙在被子里的哥哥，心里一样不是滋味。当她看到昆茨埃特坐着警车把佐伊赛特带回来的时候，她就知道要发生什么事了。可是她也不怕，只要能和哥哥在一起，就算一起去坐牢，也没什么可怕的。

忙碌了一晚上，昆茨埃特看了看窗外渐渐变亮的天空，揉了揉额头，准备去医院看一下佐伊赛特。说实在的，这个孩子，自从昨晚被救回来后情绪就一直都不稳定呢…毕竟还是个小孩子...昆茨埃特笑了笑，拿起外套准备出门。

突然，电话铃声响了起来。

"昆茨埃特君，你救回来的那个少年…看好他！"电话那边传来了急促的声音。

"佐伊赛特？怎么了？"昆茨埃特一头雾水。

"嘉藤交代，那个孩子就是尚牧的儿子。所以，你现在必须控制住他…喂，昆茨埃特君？喂，你在听吗？昆茨埃特君？喂？"

什么？电话这边的昆茨埃特就像被雷击中了一般，直直的呆在原地。佐伊赛特，他…怎么会这样？佐伊赛特啊…难怪，他昨晚…

佐伊赛特很早便醒了，他开始莫名的担心。第一次，希望昆茨埃特从此不要再出现在他眼前。

"哥哥，吃早饭吧。"茗优笑呵呵的端着早饭进来。

"茗优，你快离开这里吧。"佐伊赛特看了看一脸笑意的茗优，她怎么还能笑得出来呢。"这里很危险，警察很快就会来抓我们的，他们昨晚一定夜审嘉藤了，这样咱们的身份就暴露了，你…"

"那哥哥跟我一起走啊。"茗优不紧不慢的将早饭放在桌子上"哥哥走我就走。"

"你和我不一样。你是无辜的，你什么事也没做过啊。"佐伊赛特有些着急，从来都没发现自己的妹妹那么执着。

"有什么不一样。哥哥因为喜欢昆茨埃特君才宁可被捕也要留下来，我也是因为喜欢哥哥，才要跟哥哥一起留下来。要抓就把我一起抓走好了。"茗优坚定的说道。

"茗优！"佐伊赛特有些生气"别任性了。快点离开。"

"我说过，我不会离开哥哥的。我出去透透气，哥哥快吃饭吧。"茗优有些委屈的跑了出去。

"茗优啊…"佐伊赛特叹了口气，无可奈何的看着茗优的背影。他选择不离开，是因为他早就找不到独自生活下去的勇气了，可是，茗优是无辜的，她还这么小…正想着，门被推开，少年抬头，看到了最不想看到的脸。

"佐伊赛特。"昆茨埃特慢慢地走进来。

"我准备好了。昆茨埃特君，我想你一定已经知道了，那么，请把我带走吧。"少年面无表情，但说到最后还是不由得咬了咬嘴唇。

"抱歉，佐伊赛特。这是我的任务。"昆茨埃特一手拿出一副手铐，一手抓起少年纤细的手腕。

少年的手臂那么细，细的让人心疼，与那泛着冷光的金属手铐一点都不搭配。昆茨埃特紧握着那只手，迟迟不肯将它放进那冷金属里面。

"是我先骗了你，昆茨埃特君。我一开始就没有对你说实话，因为，我怕我说出来，你会讨厌我，你会看不起我，你会离开我…可那时候，我并不知道你是警察啊，如果知道的话，我早就告诉你了，这样的话，你也不会为这件事费心这么久了…"佐伊赛特苦笑着说道"你早跟我说不就好了吗？"

"佐伊赛特。"昆茨埃特一把将少年拉进怀里，深深地吻着，打断了少年想说的所有话。少年终于还是哭了，或许，在他面对死亡之前，能先面对爱情也算是一见圆满的事情了吧。

然而，此时病房的门口正站着刚刚从欧洲赶过来的，昆茨埃特的未婚妻，Jane（简）。同昆茨埃特一样，简也是一位优秀的国际刑警，简的父亲正是总警司，昆茨埃特的上级。至于他们的婚约，想也想得到是怎么回事。

昆茨埃特的命运和佐伊赛特出奇的一致，也是一位孤儿，只不过他遇到了一个好的收养者而已。简的父亲把他培育成为一位出色的刑警战士，同时也把他培育成一个优秀的准女婿。他们的婚约就是这样，名正言顺。简一直就是这样自豪，昆茨埃特从未喜欢过别的女孩。可是，眼前的一幕…

"昆茨埃特..."简难以置信的看着眼前的两个人。

"没有什么好惊讶的。"茗优清脆的声音打断了简的震惊，"这种结果，果然被我猜到了，他果然也是喜欢哥哥的。"

昆茨埃特闻声转身，简正神情复杂的站在门口。

他没有说话，只是站起身来。就这样，一直站着。

"他就是佐伊赛特吗？"简看着床上的少年，"他只不过还是个孩子。"没有忍住，还是说了这句话。

"嗯"昆茨埃特轻声应了一句，有些，无奈。

"不管怎么样，昆茨埃特，他是我们要抓的人。"简尽量避开那个话题"带走吧。"

"抱歉，我…"

简预想中的见面不是这样的，和自己的未婚夫见面因该是满怀欣喜，应该是高兴的拥抱…变心就算了，可竟然还是和一个男人，和一个男人也就算了，可这个人竟然还是他们的要犯，而一向执行任务毫不犹豫的昆茨埃特竟然会在这个时候…

"你是警察。"简轻轻地说了一句便径直走到佐伊赛特身边"啪"的一声，将佐伊赛特的双手拷了起来。

"简！"昆茨埃特阻止道"你不能这样做。"

"昆茨埃特！"简忍无可忍，终于喊了出来"你知不知道你在干什么？"简哭了出来，所有这一切突然发生在眼前，简直让她无法接受。

"我知道。"昆茨埃特慢慢的说，"我知道我在干什么，简。佐伊赛特是被迫的。"

"诶？"佐伊赛特一惊"为什么他…"

"你说什么？昆茨埃特，你知不知道你在说什么？"简已经不知道该说些什么了，不仅仅对这个背叛了他的未婚夫，还有那个背叛了那一身警服的国际刑警。

"我了解他啊，因为我很理解他，所以，我相信，他所做的一切都不是他自愿的，只不过是迫于他父亲的压力罢了。"昆茨埃特看着佐伊赛特"他一定也不想这样做的。"

"昆茨埃特君…"佐伊赛特一样深情的看着昆茨埃特。

"你疯了。"简松开手，转身离开"昆茨埃特，你一定是疯了。"走到门口，简又停了下来"你还是好好考虑一下，毕竟你是警察，而他..."话没说完，简便离开了。

"昆茨埃特君..."佐伊赛特一脸懵懂的看着他，昆茨埃特看了看佐伊赛特被拷住的双手，留下一句"我会说服大家的"便离开了。

茗优看了看不知所措的哥哥，犹豫着要不要说出刚刚从姐姐那里得到的消息。但是，看样子，哥哥一定也没有心思去管别人了。毕竟连他自己都是命悬一线的人。

昆茨埃特刚离开佐伊赛特的病房，就得到消息，艾伦已经醒了。不容多想，昆茨埃特又朝艾伦的病房跑去，而此时，简早就已经站在那里了。

"为什么不肯说？"简看着艾伦"我不相信你不知道是谁开枪想要杀死你。"

"抱歉，我真的不知道。"艾伦一直低着头"这件事你们可以不要再插手了吗？"

"我希望你跟警方合作。我不管你和凶手之间有什么恩怨，但是，你这样纵容一个危险分子，对社会来说是很不安全的。"简不死心，依旧做着艾伦的思想工作。

"我说过我不知道，你就是再问十遍一百遍，我还是不知道。"艾伦绷着脸，有些生气。

"你…"简无话可说，昆茨埃特慢慢走过来"让我来。"

简看了他一眼，没说话，站了起来。昆茨埃特坐在床边的椅子上。

"是你？"艾伦一惊"你不是佐伊的老师吗？难道你…"艾伦一下子明白过来"那佐伊…"

"你也知道佐伊赛特的真实身份吗？"昆茨埃特问道。

又是佐伊赛特！简有些不满，难道就不能问点别的吗？

或许需要透透气来清醒一下自己，简想着，一个人跑了出去。

"我知道。很久以前就知道了。"艾伦说道"可是有什么关系吗？"

"那你，还是决定喜欢他。"昆茨埃特苦笑道，艾伦的心思，他又怎么会看不出来呢。  
>"我说了，我喜欢他和他的身份没关系不是吗？"艾伦说"我又不像你，至少我只是个平常人而已。而你和他…"<p>

"不要说了！"昆茨埃特显然被说到痛处。

"年龄差距也就罢了，你根本无法放弃你这个冠冕堂皇的身份，和你所谓的那些责任，使命那些东西，你没办法用一个最简单的自己去爱他，不是吗？"艾伦继续说下去，"然而我可以。"

"艾伦！"昆茨埃特说道"不要再说了。我并不是来跟你谈这些。"

"你要问我同样的问题吗？"艾伦笑了笑"我是不会回答的。"

"是荟优吗？"昆茨埃特脱口而出。

"你...怎么..."艾伦有些吃惊。

"为什么你会不说？因为你觉得愧对于她吧。"昆茨埃特叹了口气"艾伦，那一天我就看得出来，她有多在乎你。她会杀你，是因为嫉妒吗？"

"不"艾伦说道"荟优果然不是一般的女子，即使她也很痛心，也不会做出这样的傻事。她杀我是因为，他的父亲怀疑我是国际刑警。"

"诶？"昆茨埃特一惊"尚牧已经发觉了警方的行动了吗？那么，加上昨天嘉藤的事…佐伊赛特…不好，他一定会对佐伊赛特下手！"

"所以，她杀我只是为了服从他父亲的命令。"艾伦有些恳求的说道"荟优，她虽然任性，脾气不好，但本性不坏，她所做的一切不过是受他父亲的只是罢了。希望你们，别为难她。"

"放心，我答应你，会尽量从轻处理。"昆茨埃特拍了拍艾伦的肩膀，带着屋子里的其他警察离开了。

现在，最重要的是去保护佐伊赛特。

"昆茨埃特，我有话对你说。"简拦住了正往佐伊赛特方向去的昆茨埃特。

"抱歉，我现在..."昆茨埃特看了看简坚定的目光，对身边的小个子警察说，"你带几个人去XX病房，务必保证里面病人的安全。"

"是！"小个子立马就带着其余的人赶了过去。

"你还真是很关心他。"简轻声说道。

"他是对付尚牧的有力证人，难道我们没有责任保护证人的安全吗？"昆茨埃特说道。

"昆茨埃特，你不觉得你现在再说这些冠冕堂皇的话很假吗？"简有些生气。

"这个理由是冠冕堂皇，那是因为，我要你知道，你也有义务保护佐伊赛特的安全！而对于我，我只作为我自己，更是不能让他受到一点伤害。"昆茨埃特平静的说着"简，对于你，我很抱歉。我曾经想过无数个理由跟你说，可我还是只能说，我很抱歉。"

"昆茨埃特，你听我说。"简转过身倚着栏杆"你不喜欢我不要紧，我不是一个非要逼着别人来喜欢我的人，但是，如果你真的为佐伊赛特考虑的话，那就请你不要拿他的一生来开玩笑。你可以和我解除婚约，你和任何人结婚都可以。但是，佐伊赛特他今年才十六岁，他还是个孩子。但你不是！你有成熟的头脑和理智的思想，你有没有想过，他对你的那种依赖到底是不是喜欢？那或许只是一个孩子寻求温暖的本能反应，他渴望关注渴望被人理解渴望别人的呵护，但是他并不明白这究竟代表了什么。当你把关心给了他，他就把这一切理解成了爱。"

"简！"

"不要打断我，昆茨埃特。"简继续说道"有一天，他会长大，那个时候，他又会怎么想。他应该有他自己美丽的人生不是吗？而你，并没有权利去破坏啊。如果，你是真的喜欢他，就仔细的考虑一下吧。"

简说完便转身离开。

"哦，对了。"她又回过头来"如果佐伊赛特肯指证尚牧的话，法律会给他量刑的。"说完，便走开了。

是不是喜欢呢，到底佐伊赛特对自己那种感觉是不是喜欢呢。简说的似乎有些道理，自己是不是太自私了呢？可是，对于佐伊赛特，如果说要放弃的话，那该是多么痛苦的一件事…

"哥哥"茗优终于还是开口了"你注意到房间外面的警察了吗？"

"嗯"少年无精打采的应着。

"他们是来保护你的。"茗优继续说"因为父亲可能会派人杀你。"

"嗯。"佐伊赛特早就想到了，自己就是这么一个工具。一旦威胁到父亲的安全，就只有选择死亡。

"哥哥，这是姐姐告诉我的。"茗优的这一句话倒是让佐伊赛特很是不解，他的姐姐什么时候也会关心他了，还向茗优通风报信。

"姐姐说，看着自己深爱的人死去，真的是太痛苦了。她无法忍受这种痛苦，所以，也不想让我忍受这种痛苦。"茗优低着头"父亲要求姐姐去杀艾伦，可是姐姐下不了手。"

"艾伦？他现在…"

"也在这家医院，已经被抢救过来了。因为姐姐根本没打中他的要害。"

"那他不是警察吧…"

"嗯，是父亲猜错了。"茗优小声说着"可是哥哥，为什么，父亲真的忍心杀掉你吗？"

"茗优…"佐伊赛特不知道该说什么。

"如果父亲非要杀哥哥，那就先杀了我好了。"茗优有些激动。

"茗优！不要乱说"佐伊赛特看着茗优"哥哥不值得你这样的。"

"我知道，哥哥不喜欢我嘛。哥哥只喜欢昆茨埃特老师，那种感觉我察觉的到，不是别的什么，就是深深地喜欢，或者说是—爱。可是，我还是很喜欢哥哥，无法控制的喜欢…"

"茗优…"佐伊赛特面对着妹妹，不知该说些什么。

"佐伊赛特。"昆茨埃特推门进来，茗优礼貌的鞠了一躬，走了出去。

"昆茨埃特君，不用勉强。你尽管把我带走就好了，刚刚那位小姐说得对，你是警察，而我只是…"

"她就是我的未婚妻。"昆茨埃特抢话说到"抱歉，佐伊赛特，我已经有婚约在身。"

"你在说什么啊，昆茨埃特君"佐伊赛特不自在的笑了笑，"干嘛说这些事情，这种事情不是我该关心的吧，对于我这样一个还不知自己的明天是什么样子的人来说。"

昆茨埃特看了看少年仍然被拷住的双手，慢慢蹲在少年身边，掏出钥匙，准备开锁。

"还是拷着吧，我不想让昆茨埃特君为难。"佐伊赛特轻声说道。

"呐，佐伊赛特。"昆茨埃特没理会他的话，自顾自的开锁"你愿意指证你的父亲吗？"

"诶？"佐伊赛特一愣。

"我知道对你来说太残酷，可这是唯一一个能保护你的途径了。"昆茨埃特有些激动。"虽然说是自己的父亲…"

"尚牧他，不是我的父亲。"佐伊赛特慢慢地说着"我只不过是他的养子。不，只不过，是他的工具…"

"所以，问起你的家人，你才会那样说。"昆茨埃特若有所悟。

"你说的的确没错。我的确是被父亲迫使的，除了服从，我别无选择。我曾经问过我自己，恨不恨父亲。可是，我发现，我没有恨意，毕竟是他给了我这十年的生活。可我也丝毫没有对他的感激或者说，敬爱。我们之间，就是很简单的一种，雇佣关系吧。"佐伊赛特苦笑"无爱无恨，这也许就是我对父亲的态度吧。因为，不存在丝毫的感情。"

"那你被嘉藤威胁的时候，为什么不肯..."昆茨埃特不解，既然这样，为什么还要拼命为他掩护。

"可能因为，这也是雇佣里的一项吧。"佐伊赛特说道"还有就是，因为嘉藤和父亲都是一样的，只不过是一个想打败另一个的一场追逐而已。没理由，让他得逞。我当时，是这么想的吧。"佐伊赛特笑了笑，看着昆茨埃特"你是不是忽然也觉得我很有正义感？"

"呵呵"昆茨埃特也笑了，宠爱的抚摸着佐伊赛特的头"我倒是一直都觉得你很有正义感呢。"

"才不是呢，我可是黑道头目的儿子。"佐伊赛特有些撒娇的反驳道。

"这些都不重要，正义感有很多种。并不是说你是警察就一定做的比有些所谓的坏人强到哪里去，世界，本来也就不是黑白分明的，不是吗？"昆茨埃特看着佐伊赛特，"那么，你肯指证尚牧吗？"

"嗯，我会的。我知道，这是昆茨埃特君负责的大案子，我一定不会让你失望的。"佐伊赛特点点头。

"谢谢你，佐伊赛特。我一定会跟上面请示，请他们对你尽量从轻量刑。"昆茨埃特兴奋地说道。

"那种事情怎么样都无所谓"佐伊赛特轻声道"只要昆茨埃特君开心就好。"

"佐伊赛特…"昆茨埃特凝视着少年，简的话又在耳边响起，到底是不是喜欢呢？

"那你好好休息吧。"良久，昆茨埃特才说出这么一句话"我，先回去了。"说罢，便快速的离开了病房。

真的，只要他开心就好。佐伊赛特这样想着，他知道决定指证会有多危险，被尚牧的眼线知道了他绝对会招来杀身之祸，可是，没办法啊，一切都是为了昆茨埃特。为了他，少年甚至不惜献出自己的生命。

"佐伊这个叛徒！"尚牧在办公室勃然大怒，手下刚带回来的消息让本来就在气头上的他更是气上加气。前几天荟优因为艾伦而违抗他的命令，虽然说事后知道了艾伦并非警察，但荟优的擅自决定还是让尚牧十分生气，毕竟去杀人又没杀死，这是件对自身很危险的事情。一旦被警方调查，总会触及到自己。而荟优的事情刚有所平息，佐伊的背叛又接踵而来。

"连自己的儿女都靠不住，还拿什么让别人信服！"尚牧怒道，"去，找几个人，给我把佐伊这个家伙干掉。"

"是！"手下的人第一次见老板这么生气，也不敢说什么就立马退了出去。

荟优偷偷躲在门外，果然，自己想的没错，父亲果然还是要杀掉佐伊。她不得不庆幸自己提早给茗优报了信，虽然一直都看自己的弟弟不顺眼，但是，又怎么能亲眼看着自己妹妹像自己一样，眼看着最爱的人死去呢。

她没有下手杀掉艾伦，那一刻她宁愿死去的是自己，也不远看着自己深爱的人就在眼前死去。她知道回到家里父亲会怎么处置自己，但她还是决定那样做。即使是付出生命也要守护的人，就是自己最爱的人吧

佐伊赛特出院了，但是又不能回家，昆茨埃特便将他带到自己的公寓去住。佐伊赛特自然是十分高兴，可是茗优却并不这么想，这样一来，她就得离开她的哥哥了。可不这样，也没有办法，茗优毕竟是要回家的，然而佐伊赛特又必须有人保护…

"哥哥"临走的时候茗优还是重复了那一句话"无论什么时候，茗优都会陪在哥哥身边的，哥哥不要忘记哦。"说完，便跑开了。

"谢谢你，茗优。"佐伊赛特这样想着，他也只能对茗优说谢谢了。他的妹妹那样毫无保留的爱着他，可是他又毫无保留的爱着另外一个人…也许总是因为这样的遗憾，这个世界才有存在的意义吧。

昆茨埃特的公寓很普通但却很整洁，刑警就是这样严格要就自己吧，所以屋子里的东西都是一副井然有序的样子。

"啊~~~"佐伊赛特欣赏着这间屋子"昆茨埃特君生活真是有条理呢。"

"小孩子，乱说些什么。"昆茨埃特笑道"快别发傻了，收拾一下你的屋子。很长时间没用，有些乱啊。"

"就是这间吗？"佐伊赛特看了看最里面的那间屋子，里面都是堆积的一下杂七杂八的东西。

"我在日本又呆不了多长时间，等这个案子完了就回欧洲了。所以，只收拾自己住的那间就好了。"昆茨埃特走进去开始搬东西"反正只是个暂时的住所。"

"在欧洲的家是和那位小姐一起住吗？"佐伊赛特忽然冒出了一句这样的话，问得昆茨埃特措手不及。

"佐伊赛特，说什么呢，快进来帮忙。"昆茨埃特故意岔开话题。

"呐，昆茨埃特君，你回了欧洲我就再也见不到你了是吗？"佐伊赛特不依不挠。"你会和那位小姐结婚，而我，会在狱中度过余生吧。"

昆茨埃特停下了手中的动作，坐在了一个箱子上面，叹了一口气。

"佐伊赛特。"他终于还是开口了"你还太小，我不想因为我而破坏了你的人生。你以后的道路还很长，而且指证了尚牧以后，你一定不会在狱中度过一辈子，你的人生才刚开始。我没有权利从现在就把它夺过来归我所有。有一天，你一定会明白，你对我的只不过是一时的感激之情或者是单纯的敬爱。而你，不能把它当**。你，明白吗？"

"你怎么知道我的感情不是爱？"佐伊赛特反驳"昆茨埃特君真的是太自以为是了，总是随意替我就定下结论。昆茨埃特君有问过我吗？那为什么就那么肯定，那种感觉，不是爱呢？"

"佐伊赛特…"昆茨埃特无话可说。

"你现在还不懂。"很久，昆茨埃特才说出一句话。

"可是，昆茨埃特君也爱我呀，不是吗？"佐伊赛特天真的看着眼前的男人。

"算了，先不谈这个。我去买点吃的，你收拾一下吧。"说完，昆茨埃特便快步走了出去。他实在是忍不住了，必须找借口离开。因为，他怕再呆下去，一定会把持不住，因为，佐伊赛特说中了他的要害，是的，他确实深深地爱着这个少年。可是，正因为爱，才不想他做出什么以后会后悔的事。

"我很确定，我对昆茨埃特君不是别的什么，就是喜欢…"

"昆茨埃特君是我哪怕付出生命也要守护的人…"

"为我好的话，就要和我一起守护我们的感情啊…"

昆茨埃特在客厅里来回走着，脑海里翻来覆去都是佐伊赛特含泪的眼睛和这几句话。是的，不是别的什么，就是喜欢，就是真真切切的喜欢，自己也是这样的感觉啊，只是，自己还不如那个少年，总是不敢面对，总是找一堆冠冕堂皇的理由，总是不去承认少年对自己的喜欢以及自己对少年的喜欢...就因为是成年人吗，所以总是考虑很多，所以才忽略了自己内心真正的感受，所以，才那么残忍的伤害了自己所爱的人…

"佐伊赛特"昆茨埃特恍然明白过来，是，那种感觉就是喜欢，佐伊赛特，你也是我哪怕付出生命也要守护的人啊…

昆茨埃特一秒钟不敢耽误，拉开门飞快的跑了出去。是的，他要追回那个少年，他要告诉他，他明白了，他喜欢他，不是别的什么，就是喜欢。所以，他要和他永远在一起。

佐伊赛特漫无目的地在街上跑着，心烦意乱。

"佐伊，你可终于露面了。"一个声音传来，佐伊赛特感到一阵寒意，抬头，果然，是父亲的亲信，禾野。

"你想怎么样？"佐伊赛特已经准备好好好打一架了。

禾野没说话，一招手，身后便涌出了一群人，渐渐把佐伊赛特包围起来。

"哼！"佐伊赛特轻蔑的说"你们几个好像还根本不是我的对手。"

"佐伊，你尽管再骄傲这一时半会吧。"禾野笑道"看你还能撑多久。"说罢，便一挥手，身后的人一涌而上。

佐伊赛特不慌不忙的应对着，禾野却在一边看得兴起"佐伊，老板本来交代要取你性命，可是，你那天才的智商如果就此消失也实在是一大憾事。如果你现在乖乖的跟我回去，说不定老板还会继续重用你…"

"回去？我怎么会回去。"佐伊赛特没理会禾野的话，我要为昆茨埃特君坚持到最后一刻。

"佐伊赛特！"追出来的昆茨埃特显然是被眼前的景象惊到了，但还是很快明白了是怎么回事。昆茨埃特立马跑到佐伊赛特身边，一起对付那些人。

"来了个多管闲事的"禾野自言自语，然后又对佐伊赛特喊道"你还是仔细想想清楚，怎么样！"

"我是不会回去的。"佐伊赛特顺手将一个人放倒在地上，看着禾野，目光坚定。

"那看来我也没有办法了。"禾野拿出枪，对准佐伊赛特。昆茨埃特不动声色的看着对方，手却在悄悄地摁着手机。

一时间，所有的人都停止了攻击，自动退开，以禾野为中心将佐伊赛特和昆茨埃特包围起来。

"昆茨埃特君，你要找机会逃开，这些人交给我应付就好。"佐伊赛特一步站到昆茨埃特前面"禾野，你要对付的是我。"

"真是好笑，你以为，我会那么笨，放这个多管闲事的人活着离开吗？"禾野嘲笑道。

"佐伊赛特…"昆茨埃特拉过佐伊赛特的手腕，他想告诉他，这次，就让我来守护你，我想让你知道，佐伊赛特也是我付出生命也会守护的人。可是，不待他说出口，便听"砰"的一声，禾野手中的枪已经响了。

"佐伊赛特！"昆茨埃特不容的多想，一把将佐伊赛特推开，子弹不偏不倚的从昆茨埃特身子里穿过。顿时间，昆茨埃特便失去了意识。

而佐伊赛特也并没有看到这一幕，被昆茨埃特用力一推，佐伊赛特一下子撞到旁边的墙上，鲜红的血顺着金红色的头发留下来，少年只记得模糊中见到昆茨埃特倒下的身影然后便大脑一片空白了。

昆茨埃特感觉自己睡了好久，久到还以为自己不会再醒过来。他懵懵懂懂地睁开眼睛，首先感到的是久违的阳光。这种阳光的温暖似乎已经阔别一个世纪之遥了。

"昆茨埃特，你终于醒过来了！"是简的声音，昆茨埃特忙往旁边一看，果然是简，而自己好像是躺在一张病床上…

"简？"昆茨埃特一时还处于混沌状态"这是…"

"昆茨埃特，你真的是害我担心死了。我以为你再也醒不过来了，我现在马上去叫医生来给你检查一下。"简兴奋的说着，站起来跑了出去。

昆茨埃特环视着周围，果然是在医院里啊。可是为什么会在医院里呢？是发生什么事情了吗？佐伊赛特...佐伊赛特呢？忽然间便想起那个少年，是啊，是自己为佐伊赛特挨了那一枪才会在医院里吧，那么，佐伊赛特又在哪里呢？他有没有受伤？佐伊赛特…

"昆茨埃特先生真的醒过来了！"医生一进门就不可思议的看着昆茨埃特。

"嗯？"昆茨埃特的遐想被打断。

"我检查一下。"医生坐在床边开始为昆茨埃特检查。

"真的是奇迹呢"医生满脸兴奋"子弹穿堂而过，能保住性命已经是很不容易了，真没想到还能醒过来。接下来，好好休养就行了。"

"太好了，昆茨埃特！"简忙抓住昆茨埃特的手"真的太好了。你昏迷了一个月了，我以为你再也不会醒过来了…"简喜极而泣。

"简，佐伊赛特呢？你有没有见到他？他怎么样？"昆茨埃特实在等不及，医生一离开，他就迫不急到的问道。

佐伊赛特？

难道，他还是对那个孩子念念不忘吗？

"昆茨埃特，你还在想着他吗？"简低声说道，"我们的婚礼就在巴黎等着我们，只要把这个案子了解，我们就能什么也不想回巴黎结婚了…"

"抱歉，简。我不能和你结婚，我不能把和你的婚姻当做逼迫佐伊赛特放弃的工具。并且…"昆茨埃特脑海里浮现出少年精致的脸孔和美好的笑颜，"并且，我知道，我喜欢他。不是别的什么，就是喜欢。所以，我只能和他在一起。"

"昆茨埃特？"简难以置信"可是…"

"佐伊赛特比我更明白这份感情的真谛，如果当初不是他，我可能永远不会正视我对他的爱"昆茨埃特继续说道"是他告诉我，即使是付出生命也要守护的人就是自己最爱的人。他曾经这样的对我说过，可我，却都没来得及告诉他，其实，我也是一样。"

"那天，到底怎么样了？佐伊赛特他到底现在在哪里？"昆茨埃特继续追问。

"抱歉，昆茨埃特。那个孩子，我们确实四处找过了，但是找不到他。"简说道"那天收到你的短信，警局便忙派人赶到你说的地方。我们正赶到，正发现你中枪倒下。禾野那伙人开始还想与警方纠缠，但是最后还是束手就擒。最后离开的时候，确实没有注意佐伊赛特。回到局里，才有人提起，可是大家并没有人见到过他。一直一个月了，我们也在到处找他，可是都没有找到。"

简叹了口气："尚牧的那件案子，虽然说禾野也愿意指证，可到底还是证据不够充足，警方也希望找到佐伊赛特。"

"怎么会呢？佐伊赛特不可能会消失了，更不可能丢下我就这样离开…"昆茨埃特在心里想着，这个孩子，他到底发生了什么？

"昆茨埃特，你休息吧。"见昆茨埃特出神的样子，简咬了咬嘴唇，离开了病房。

一个星期后，昆茨埃特已经完全没事可以出院了。

回到自己的公寓，走进少年的房间，没有熟悉的身影。钢琴旁边也没有了那个会在音符里跳动的精灵，怎么忽然间，世界就这么空荡荡的…

昆茨埃特坐在沙发上，眼睛一瞟，忽然发现小方桌上的U盘，是佐伊赛特在出事的那天交给他的，是尚牧的罪证！

又过了一个星期，终于开庭了。禾野的指证加上佐伊赛特留下的那个U盘，足以让尚牧无话可说。这个曾经最头痛的案子终于告一段落了。可是，那个少年，却始终没有结果。无论昆茨埃特怎么找，少年就像在人间蒸发了一样，从此再没一丝痕迹。

"佐伊赛特啊..."昆茨埃特从来没有过这样的心痛，如果从此就失去他的话，那么自己的世界仿佛真的只剩空虚与黑暗了吧。

距离那件事情已经两个月了，昆茨埃特必须要回欧洲了，无论他多么不想离开，这个唯一与少年有关的地方。他的任务已经完成了，可是，生命从此再也无法毫无羁绊的继续下去。  
>法国，巴黎。<p>

"抱歉，简。抱歉，父亲。"昆茨埃特一直称呼他的抚养人为父亲。

"昆茨埃特，如果你真的不想结婚我也不会强迫你。可是，为什么要辞职？"他的父亲实在是不理解，明明是大有前途的一个孩子。

"我不知道。只是，暂时想到处游览一下，不想工作而已。"昆茨埃特说道"或许有一天玩累了，我就会回来了。"

"昆茨埃特，是要去找他吧。"简望着他，果然还是，他果然还是忘不了他。

"也算是吧。不知道他为什么消失，也不知道他究竟在哪，可还是好强烈地想去找到他。无法控制的，想去找到他…"昆茨埃特淡淡的说着，心里又出现了那张绝美的笑脸。


	2. Chapter 2

英国，伦敦。

这里是昆茨埃特的第一个目的地，莫名其妙的就跑到这里来了。坐在这个酒吧里，不知不觉的就感到安心，可能是因为这银白色的装饰物吧。银白色的墙纸，银白色的桌椅，银白的餐具...到处都是银白色，竟没有一点不和谐的感觉。

轻轻地品着手里的红酒，昆茨埃特忽然听到与这个安静的就把格格不入的叫喊。

"喂，你等一下，你什么意思，怎么问你话都不回答。"肇事者正是一个摇滚青年打扮的人，而他旁边的服务生一言不发的站在他面前。

"你倒是说话啊"摇滚青年一把抓起服务生的衣领，可那个服务生依旧一句话也不说。

昆茨埃特警察的职业感忽然间涌上来，他大步走到那人面前"喂，适可而止！不要随便欺负人，不然，带你回…"

"警察局"三个字还未说出口，昆茨埃特就愣在了那里，那个一言不发的服务生，有着一头金红色的长发，扎成松散的马尾，碧绿色的眸子，和倾世的容颜。

"佐伊赛特？"昆茨埃特不敢相信，眼前的真的是佐伊赛特吗？

"佐伊赛特？！"昆茨埃特一把抓住少年的双肩"你为什么会在这里？为什么一声不响就离开我？你知不知道我一直在找你？"昆茨埃特激动地摇晃着少年的肩膀，弄得旁边的摇滚青年一头雾水。

"原来搞这些东西。"摇滚青年撇了撇嘴，没再多说什么，径自坐回座位。

少年没有说话，微笑着对昆茨埃特点了点头，转身准备离开。

"等等，佐伊赛特！"昆茨埃特一把拉回少年"是我啊，我是昆茨埃特！"

少年莫名其妙的看着眼前的男人，显眼的是那一头银白色的及肩长发。那种银白色，正是他最喜欢的颜色…

"佐伊！"有人喊着少年的名字小步跑了过来，佐伊看了过去，顿时绽开了一个美丽的笑容。昆茨埃特顺着看过去，竟然见到了艾伦。

"艾伦？"昆茨埃特感觉有些混乱"你怎么也在这里？"

"昆茨埃特？"艾伦也是吃了一惊，万万没想到佐伊赛特居然真的还能和这个男人再见面。

"这是我的酒吧。"艾伦一笑"这里是我的家乡啊，我当然会在这里。"

"可是，佐伊赛特..."昆茨埃特看了一眼佐伊赛特，少年依旧是笑容可掬的样子，但是，是那种作为服务生的应该有的笑容而不是对他应该有的笑容。

艾伦对佐伊赛特说道"佐伊，先去忙吧，我招呼一下朋友。"佐伊赛特点点头，离开了。

"喂，佐伊赛特..."昆茨埃特想阻止佐伊赛特离开，但被艾伦拦住了。

"他不会消失的，放心。"

"能告诉我究竟是怎么回事吗？"刚坐下，昆茨埃特便迫不及待的开口问道。

"佐伊忘记你了，哦，不，确切的说是谁都忘记了。我也是花了好长时间才说服他相信我是他的哥哥。"艾伦品了一口红酒。

"啊？为什么？"昆茨埃大吃一惊，这两个月里，这个孩子究竟出了什么事？

"那天，就是禾野被捕的那天你还记得吧？"艾伦慢慢地说道。

"我只记得我推开他就中弹了，后来就没有意识了。"昆茨埃特慢慢回忆道。

"那天，我本来在警局，有关我的那件事你也知道。可是，忽然间，警察们就紧急集合，说是发现尚牧的人。我当时，只是想着会不会与佐伊有关，就偷偷的跟了去。果然，我发现佐伊就在地上躺着，而他的头部还在不停的流血。但是，没人注意到躺在墙角的他，警察和尚牧的人纠缠了多久我也不知道，我只是找了个时机将佐伊带走了。"

"流血？为什么会流血？"昆茨埃特回想着，难道是自己…

"把佐伊送到医院后，他一直都昏迷不醒。但当两天后他终于醒过来的时候，却已经什么都不记得了。"艾伦若有所思"应该是撞到大脑导致失忆吧。"

"失忆？"昆茨埃特不禁大声喊了出来"也就是说，他见到我也不会认出我吗？"

"你先别激动。"艾伦劝道"他什么都不记得了，不记得自己是谁，不记得自己做过什么，更要命的是，我不管问他什么他都只是一直摇头，一句话也不说，一直到现在，他都没有说过一句话。"

"..."昆茨埃特呆呆的看着艾伦，没有说话。艾伦便继续说下去"我只好跟他说，我是他的哥哥，是他的家人，所以得和他在一起照顾他，这样他才肯乖乖的

到处乱跑，跟我来了英国。"

"哥哥？你不是喜欢他吗？为什么..."昆茨埃特自言自语，又像在问艾伦。

"我又怎么开口和他说呢？他这种情况..."艾伦叹了一口气。

"我，我可以留下来吗？"虽然知道艾伦并不一定欢迎自己，但还是想留下来。就为了那个少年。

"抱歉，佐伊现在生活得很平静，他已经全都忘记了以前。他每天很开心，我就很满足。所以，我不希望你的出现，改变了这种状态..."艾伦果真拒绝了。

"可是，我一直都在找他，我现在终于找到了，你有什么理由不让我和他在一起！"昆茨埃特几乎是吼了出来。

"理由就是，他已经不再喜欢你了。"艾伦平静的看着昆茨埃特。

昆茨埃特站了起来，不由得攥紧了拳头，可是又不能做什么。是啊，他已经忘记了...

"我可以，再见他一面吗？"最后，语气还是软了下来。昆茨埃特有力无气的说道。

艾伦沉默了，该不该让他们再相见？总是怕这样一见，他就从此失去佐伊赛特了。他以为，就这样以哥哥的身份永远的陪在佐伊赛特身边，就这样安静的生活一辈子也很好，至少每天都可以看到少年的笑脸，至少他们都生活得很开心，而这种平静无忧的生活一直没有人来打扰...

"我带你去。"艾伦犹豫了好久，还是同意了。就只一面，这一面后这个男人就和佐伊再也没有半点关系了...

佐伊赛特在阳台浇花，可是却不像往常一样专心。原因就是，他的脑海里总是挥之不去那一片他最喜欢的银白色，自从见过那个银色头发的男人，他的脑海里就一直是那片银白色。

"佐伊赛特！"昆茨埃特被艾伦带到阳台，一眼便看见了阳光下安静的少年。这个景象就好像以前佐伊赛特弹钢琴时的样子，那幅画面一直留在他的心里，从来没有消失过。

佐伊赛特回过头，看见了昆茨埃特，又是点点头，轻轻一笑。继而从口袋里拿出纸笔快速的写了几个字，给昆茨埃特看。

"刚才，谢谢！"

"佐伊赛特..."昆茨埃特盯着少年的字，心里忽然说有说不出的心痛感。那个时候总是不愿意说，总是摆着一副臭架子不肯承认...现在好像和他说，好想亲口告诉他"我喜欢你，不是别的什么就是喜欢。"可是，他却听不懂这句话的意义了...

少年翠绿色眼睛一眨一眨的，不明白为什么眼前这个人只是看着他却一言不发。他友好的冲他笑了笑，那醉人的笑容就像山间的微风，划过昆茨埃特心里最深切的记忆。

又是这样的笑容！

这样醉人的笑容不止一次令他着迷不已，差点失去理智。对呀，这才是佐伊赛特对他应该有的笑容...

"佐伊赛特！"昆茨埃特无法控制自己，一把将少年抱在怀中。两个月来的想念全部融化在这一个拥抱上，就这样，抱紧他，再也不离开...

少年却吓了一跳，使出全身的力气一把推开昆茨埃特，一连后退了好几步。不知佐伊赛特哪来的这么大劲，昆茨埃特一下子被推倒在地上。少年惊恐的看着眼前的人，小心的往外挪着步子，时刻准备逃离这个地方。

"喂，佐伊赛特，是我啊！"昆茨埃特大声喊道"我是昆茨埃特！"虽然，知道说了也是白说，可他依然不愿放弃任何一点能唤回少年记忆的机会。

少年没有说话，咬着嘴唇，见昆茨埃特没有要动的样子，赶紧找了个机会，立马就跑开了。

"佐伊赛特..."昆茨埃特握紧拳头，狠狠地捶着地面。为什么当初那样伤害他，为什么在他危险时又不能保护他，为什么自己总是这么后知后觉，这一定是佐伊赛特给自己的惩罚吧...

望着少年离去的方向，昆茨埃特拍拍身上的灰尘站了起来。

"即便这样...我是不会放弃的。"

佐伊赛特似乎很郁闷的样子，连晚饭也没吃就一个人在房间里呆着。房间都是银白色，他对银白色有说不出的好感，然而这好感究竟来自何处呢？他想起今天那个男人那一头银色的长发...

艾伦慢慢走进来，房间里没有开灯，光线却也不是很暗。他可以看见少年出神的望着窗外，在阳台上吹着冷风。他环顾四周，这个房间里都是单一的银白色，他不是不知道少年偏爱银白色的原因。

是的，他清楚的记得佐伊以前没有特别表明喜欢银白色，可是从那场意外醒来之后，他却对银白色的东西情有独钟。在他的记忆力里忘记了一切，唯一没有忘记的就是最深刻的银白色。然而，艾伦清楚得很，这个颜色和那个人有关，所以他明白，在佐伊赛特的脑海里，一直都有那个人存在着，不管是以什么样的形式。

"佐伊"艾伦慢慢的靠近少年，双手扶住他的肩膀"怎么了？也不去吃饭？"

少年先是一惊，继而见是艾伦便轻轻一笑，摇摇头，表示没什么。

"不用为那个人感到困扰。"艾伦又怎么不知道今天昆茨埃特遭遇了什么呢？他在暗处看得清楚，少年惊恐的推开那个人，然后头也不回的跑开...

艾伦竟然有一种莫名的兴奋，这算什么？

"佐伊"艾伦继续说着"恐怕那个人对你不死心呢...其实，他是很喜欢你的..."艾伦一顿，那句"而你，也很喜欢他。"留在了喉咙里，犹豫了很久，还是没有说出来。

佐伊赛特看了一眼艾伦，继而又急忙看向窗外，不再理会他。

艾伦也不再说话，只是静静地陪着少年在窗边站着。这两个月来的平静生活真的是充满乐趣呢，如果昆茨埃特不出现，他们便会这样永远快乐的生活下去吧，哪怕佐伊赛特失去了过去，可那过去毕竟还是让他受到伤害的过去不是吗?艾伦的心里有一股忐忑，那就是昆茨埃特不会轻易的就这么放弃，而自己，到底该不该帮佐伊赛特恢复记忆呢...

果然，第二天艾伦一来到店里就发现昆茨埃特早早的就坐在那里了。他的桌子上什么也没有，不断有服务生过去问他需要什么，他总是摇摇头说"等一会再说。"艾伦就在柜台看着，他应该猜到了昆茨埃特想干什么...

"嗨，佐伊赛特！"昆茨埃特朝刚从从里面走出来的佐伊赛特招了招手，佐伊赛特先是一愣，接着四处看了看，周围没有闲着的服务生，最后，只得硬着头皮走了过去。

依然是公式化的微笑，点头，将手里的单子递过去。

"这个，这个，还有这个，这些一样一杯，要大杯哦。"昆茨埃特指着手里的单子。

佐伊赛特眉头一皱，似乎在说"这么多，你一个人喝？"

昆茨埃特淡然一笑"我有客人。"

佐伊赛特僵硬的笑了笑，拿起单子急忙离开了。不一会，他便又托着一个大盘子过来，将昆茨埃特要的酒一一陈列在桌子上，满满一桌子。

"请坐。"昆茨埃特微笑的看着佐伊赛特。

佐伊赛特一惊，又看了看周围，确定没有别的人，一下子反应过来，紧盯着昆茨埃特。

"就是你啊。怎么，请你当我的客人不行么？"昆茨埃特站起来，将佐伊赛特按到座位上，然后又坐了下来。

佐伊赛特一脸困惑，脸上明显的写着"为什么要请我？"

"为了...庆祝我终于找到工作！"昆茨埃特端起酒杯"所以，很开心。开心的时候，就要和你分享啊。"

少年笑了笑，也端起了酒杯。

"我现在就是一名音乐老师了，呐，我的名字是昆茨埃特，你还有印象吧..."昆茨埃特慢条斯理的说着，但少年的脑海里却飞快的闪现出一个画面

…

"以后你们的音乐课就由我来上了。呐，我叫昆茨埃特。你呢？"

…

少年拍了拍头，似乎想更多的想起些什么，可是却什么也想不起来。昆茨埃特发现了少年的不对劲，忙问道"怎么了？你，不舒服吗？"

少年笑着摇摇头，表示自己很好。

"那就好。"昆茨埃特看着对面的少年，失忆也就失忆了，为什么连说话的能力都丧失了呢，佐伊赛特啊...那种心痛感又从内心涌现出来，昆茨埃特忍不住伸出手抚摸少年清秀的脸颊。

佐伊赛特却吓了一跳似的一下子站了起来，紧张的看了昆茨埃特一眼，又慌忙的逃走了。

怎么会这么...抗拒...昆茨埃特忽然间也站了起来，紧跟着追了上去。

佐伊赛特跑进里面，那是通往他们住的地方的必经之路，可是昆茨埃特追得出奇的快，佐伊赛特只好一拐，躲进了储藏室。刚想将门插上，昆茨埃特就已经跟了上来，一把推开了门，少年吓得一愣不知该怎么办，呆呆的站在原地。

"你真的，忘记我了吗？就这样，忘记我了吗？"昆茨埃特步步逼近，少年步步后退，就这样被逼到了墙角，无路可走。

看着少年慌乱的样子，昆茨埃特有些不忍心，可是，不应该是这样的啊...

"你，不要再躲着我了好吗？"昆茨埃特一只手扶住了佐伊赛特的肩膀，很明显的，他感到了少年微微的颤抖，可是，他不能放开，只怕放开这次就再没第二次了。

"我喜欢你，我确定不是别的什么，就是喜欢，所以，你不要躲着我..."少年难以置信的看着眼前的人对自己告白，急忙想要脱身，但被昆茨埃特很快按住了另一边的肩膀。

"不要跑！"昆茨埃特似乎是将少年钉在了墙上"听我说完。抱歉，佐伊赛特，以前我从来不敢诚实的面对自己的感情，从来不敢承认我对你的那种感觉就是喜欢，所以，总是让你伤心...佐伊赛特，是我不好，你忘记我是应该的..."

少年呆在了那里，眼前的男人似乎让他产生了一种异样的感觉，他不再抗拒，不再害怕这个人，相反，那种感觉，像被封印已久的样子，一下子就从心里爆发出来了…

…

"我很确定，我对昆茨埃特君不是别的什么，就是喜欢。我知道，昆茨埃特君是我哪怕付出生命也要守护的人！"

"昆茨埃特君什么都不懂！！！"

"昆茨埃特君总说为我好，为我好的话就要和我一起守护我们的感情啊！"

"昆茨埃特君真的是天底下最讨厌的人了！"

…

…

"可是，你不用一直这样躲我，我没有要伤害你的意思，因为佐伊赛特也是我付出生命也会守护的人啊..."昆茨埃特凝视着少年，看得少年心里又慌又乱，几乎是脱口而出"昆茨埃特君..."

"！"昆茨埃特一愣"佐伊赛特，你可以讲话了..."

少年也被自己吓了一跳，怎么忽然间就可以讲话了...

"佐伊！"这个时候，艾伦急冲冲的赶了过来，眼前却是这样的一幕：

幽暗的角落里，佐伊赛特被昆茨埃特按在墙上，两个人四目相对，昆茨埃特的眼神满是深情，而佐伊赛特一双无辜的眼睛正凝视着昆茨埃特，脸颊绯红，目光里还有一丝不易察觉的惊喜，那是惊喜吗...

见艾伦进来，佐伊赛特一下子回过神来，像看见救兵一样，飞快地推开眼前的男人跑到艾伦身后，小声的喊了一声："哥哥..."

艾伦心一震，回过头不可思议的看着佐伊赛特："佐伊，你说话了..."

昆茨埃特缓缓的转过身，揉了揉眉心："还好，可以说话了...这样，也好..."哪怕你记不得我，只要你完好无损，也就够了...

"昆茨埃特先生..."艾伦见昆茨埃特表情不对，试探性的开口，毕竟，他真的很想知道，刚刚究竟发生了什么。

"打扰了，今天。"昆茨埃特只说了这么一句，便起身离开。离开前，依旧深情的看了少年一眼，那个时候，你明明要记起我了...所以，你应该没有完全忘记我吧，佐伊赛特…

佐伊赛特看着男人离开，一直到他离开，他的心还在慌乱的跳动着。为什么会有那种心慌的感觉，为什么会莫名其妙的出现那些若有似无的画面，为什么看见那个人就心跳不止，还有，为什么自己忽然间可以说出话来了，就是那样想迫不及待的喊出那个名字，那种强烈的渴望，就仿佛被压制住的喷泉极力想要冲破阻碍，用尽全力也要爆发出来...

就那样看着眼前的人，然后忽然间喊出了他的名字，那个名字，似乎很久都没有提到过了，久到上一次提及好像都是上个世纪的事情了...

"佐伊？"艾伦看着发呆的少年，是的，一定发生了什么，看来，这样平静的日子真的是不会再回来了...

昆茨埃特并不是找了个幌子为了要见佐伊赛特，事实上，他确实需要找一份工作安排生活。除了警察，他似乎什么都能接受，但是还是选择在附近的一所中学里做音乐教师。也许，对佐伊赛特而言，弹钢琴的他与拿枪的他相比，前者更胜一筹。

不仅仅是因为佐伊赛特那与警察对立的身份，或许，更深刻的原因在于，那个时候的他仅仅是他而已。没有任务，没有欺骗，他只是作为昆茨埃特而存在，只是作为一个简单的人所以，也许更能坦诚面对感情。

"不要放弃"昆茨埃特对自己说，明显的，佐伊赛特明显的是对过去有印象，可是，为什么，为什么总是差那么一点呢...

昆茨埃特看向窗外，悠远的黑夜里是数不尽的寂寞，暗淡的街灯下，偶尔只路过零星的一两个人，脚步疾速，赶着回家，其余的也只有隐隐约约的星星，但仿佛都似他这般心情低落，不一会就躲进云层中，想必是在黯然神伤...还有的就是时有时无的虫鸣，真是惹人心烦...

昆茨埃特闭上眼睛想静下心来，可合上双眼后，那个微笑的少年便肆无忌惮的闯进了视野。

"果然，还是很想见他..."昆茨埃特握紧了手，怎么办？第一次，这样感到恐慌，如果他一直这样，一直记不起来自己，那该怎么办？作为一名优秀的国际刑警，无论面对什么难题，冷静的分析和沉着的思考都是昆茨埃特的首选，在他的意识里，没有解决不了的问题，只有没有用心思考的大脑。"怎么办"这三个字更是从来不会出现在他的脑子里。

但是这个少年，忽然间让昆茨埃特一向高速运转的大脑停了下来，前面是一望无际的空白，根本不用思考，如果少年不去填补这片空白，昆茨埃特就别无出路。

艾伦在餐厅等了好久，总是不见佐伊赛特出来吃早饭，感觉有些不对，平时的佐伊赛特早就应该起来了，他可是没有睡懒觉的习惯。

"佐伊？"艾伦来到佐伊赛特房间的门口，轻轻敲了两下门，但是里面并没有反应。"喂，佐伊！"艾伦加打了力度敲门，后来干脆一使劲把门撞了开。

"佐伊！"艾伦猛地闯进了佐伊赛特的房间，床上的少年也吓了一跳一样倏地坐了起来。

"哥哥？"少年揉了揉还没完全张开的眼睛，看着艾伦慌张的站在门口"怎么了？"

"啊，没事"艾伦放松下来，看来他没出什么事。"就是等你吃早餐嘛，你总也不出现。"

"哦！"佐伊赛特拿起枕边闹钟"都这个时候了，我怎么睡得那么死..."

"昨晚，没休息好吗？"艾伦走了过去，轻轻地坐在少年旁边。

"总之，是很晚才睡着的"少年沮丧的将闹钟放回原处"我总是在想事情啊，有一些事情感觉好熟悉，可就是想不起来什么时候发生过，就好像你问我一个问题，我明明知道答案，可一下子又说不出来，那种，话就在嘴边但怎么也说不出来的感觉...那种感觉，真的是太难受了..."少年继续说着"所以，才会做了那么奇怪的一个梦吧。在梦里总是感觉像是在看电影一样，看着发生在我身上的那些我不知道的事情，还有，那个人..."

"是昆茨埃特？"艾伦不禁问道。

"嗯"少年慢慢回忆着"那些事情总感觉...说不出来那种感觉，但是却吸引着我一直看下去，好像等待这部电影演完我就会知道最后结果，那些我疑惑的事情也就能有一个答案了...所以我一直等待这结局出现，但是好可惜啊，被哥哥弄醒了..."

"是这样啊，抱歉啊，佐伊。"艾伦笑了笑，看着有些撒娇的少年。

"呐，哥哥，你一定知道那个人和我之间有什么事情吧，以前的事情？你不是认识他吗？那你一定知道喽，告诉我好吗，我们之间到底有什么事情？"佐伊赛特抓着艾伦的衣角"快点告诉我。"

"我..."艾伦犹豫着，告诉你吗？真的要告诉你吗？为什么非要知道从前的事情，这样和我一起安安静静的生活难道不好吗？知道了又会怎么样呢，你还不是已经对他没有感觉了，还是如果你知道了就会唤起你对他爱情的记忆吗？那我呢，我又算什么...

"先去吃饭吧，凉了就不好了。"艾伦拉开佐伊赛特的手，转身离开了这里。

"哥哥..."佐伊赛特看着脸色突然大变的艾伦，心里越来越不解，到底我们之间有什么羁绊？无论是和哥哥，和那个人，还是三个人之间，一定有事情存在吧...

艾伦也没有心情吃早饭，便直接来到了店里，一进店就看见昆茨埃特早早的坐在那里了。

"昆茨埃特先生，拜托你，不要再来打扰佐伊了。"艾伦做到昆茨埃特对面，开门见山的说道。

"打扰？"昆茨埃特看着艾伦"我只是想让他恢复记忆。"

"为什么非要他想起从前的事情，他现在过得很好不是吗？他不记得自己有个那样的家庭，不记得自己还是戴罪之身，不记得你曾经欺骗过他，不记得自己是那样的一个身份...他一直都想做一个普通人过着像现在一样平静的生活，现在他的梦想已经达到了，为什么你非要他想起以前那些让人伤心的事情呢？至少，至少他现在过得很开心...可从你出现以后，他总是困扰在他的过去里，你真的希望看到这样一个闷闷不乐的佐伊赛特吗？"

艾伦情绪失控似地发泄出来，是的，他不得不承认他不愿意让佐伊赛特面对过去，因为在那个过去里没有他的位置。他宁愿就像现在一样，作为他的哥哥陪在他身边，就算没有结果，每天看着他美好的样子也就足够了...他已经不再奢求什么了，可为什么昆茨埃特连这点仅有的希望都要从他的心里夺走呢..,..

"艾伦？"昆茨埃特也注意到艾伦的反常"他是不是，想起了什么？"

"想起什么？"艾伦苦笑"恐怕在他的潜意识里，就从来没有忘记过你吧...他居然会梦到一些曾经发生过的事情，还求我告诉他你们俩个之间究竟发生过什么事..."艾伦轻声说着"他可从来没有主动问过我他以前的事情啊，却因为你开始要面对自己的过去了..."

"你一定不想告诉他吧"昆茨埃特品了品手里的酒，往后一靠，倚在了椅子上"你不想让他知道，我其实是他喜欢的人，对吗？"

艾伦没有说话。

昆茨埃特却径直说了下去："但是艾伦，就算你告诉了他，而他自己并没有找回那种感觉的话，我相信他依旧是不会靠近我。我的存在，并不能成为你剥夺他的过去的理由。每个人都有属于自己的过去，这个过去是痛苦也好是幸福也好，那都是生命的一部分，没有了它人生就不会完整。不管你是想保护这个人也好想让他幸福也好，你都没有权利让他丧失自己的过去。你可以和他一起面对过去的痛苦，然后再用自己的力量在未来给他幸福。我不希望，佐伊赛特做一个没有过去的人，哪怕在他知道以后还是会躲着我，我也希望你能还他一个完整的人生。这样的逃避，实在与欺骗无异。"

"欺骗？你是说我在欺骗他吗？"艾伦反驳道"比起你来，我的欺骗可以称得上是善意的谎言了吧。我的欺骗没有让他痛苦反而使他安心的生活着，这样难道不好吗？我真的告诉他的话，他一定就会离开这里，回到你身边了吧...这一切不都是你想要的吗？只有我，什么都没得到，却只得到欺骗两个字..."

"艾伦..."昆茨埃特顿了一顿，起身说道"告不告诉他都由你决定，你自己好好考虑，但是，我还是不会放弃他的。我现在要去工作了，早餐很好，再见。"说完，便转身离开了这里。

难怪今早怎么也看不见他呢，原来是在和艾伦讨论我的事情吗？走出这间酒吧，昆茨埃特不禁回头看了看。听了艾伦的话有些高兴，毕竟佐伊赛特终于肯自己去面对过去了，可是...如果他就算知道了过去的事却没有了对我的那种感觉，那我，又该怎么办呢...昆茨埃特的的心情又低落了下去，是从什么时候开始变得这么情绪化呢？

"滴滴滴滴..."手机铃声响起，昆茨埃特回过神来，拿起手机看，居然是简。这才发现，自从离开巴黎就没有跟简联系过呢。

"昆茨埃特，我有事情要告诉你..."简似乎是很着急的样子。

"什么事？"昆茨埃特被简的语气弄得也紧张起来。

"你，找到佐伊赛特了吗？我刚刚得到消息，有人见过他，就在伦敦的一个酒吧，现在伦敦的警方已经开始行动了..."

"等等，警方？警方什么行动？还有，你怎么会知道佐伊赛特在..."昆茨埃特完全被简弄得摸不着头脑。

"昆茨埃特，你忘了佐伊赛特还是戴罪之身么？他本来应该接受法律的制裁的可却不知所踪，警方一直在找他。而我告诉你...也不过是想让你知道他的所在..."最后一句话，见明显放低了声音。

对啊，自己怎么就给忘了呢，佐伊赛特哪怕出堂去作证也不会被免去所有的罪行，更何况开庭的那天他没有去指证尚牧...

"昆茨埃特，昆茨埃特，你还在听吗？"简在对面喊着。

"在"昆茨埃特平静的回答着，他并没打算告诉简其实他早就找到佐伊赛特了。

"如果想见他就去见吧，但是..."简顿了一下"不要妨碍警方的工作，好吗？"她没有用命令句，而是委婉的请求。

"可是..."昆茨埃特不知道该怎么说，告诉简，佐伊赛特已经失忆的事情吗？就算这样，也不能改变什么，毕竟在法律上，佐伊赛特确实是有罪的啊。

"我知道你很为难，可这就是现实，我也改变不了什么，就连父亲也一样。"简叹了一口气，她不得不承认，即使是很嫉妒佐伊赛特，她也很希望自己能为这两个人做点什么，不因为别的，就因为电话那头的男人，那个她始终还是喜欢着的男人。

"我明白。"沉默了很久，昆茨埃特才开口。

"那你多保重。"简没有再说什么，轻轻的挂了电话。她一定很理解昆茨埃特的心情，那种不得不看着自己最喜欢的人离开自己的心情。这种心情真的是太难受了，她不知道自己用了什么样的力量才让自己努力不消沉下去，但她不愿意看着昆茨埃特重蹈她的覆辙。

虽然她知道昆茨埃特从不轻易便显出自己的无助，他无时无刻不是以一个强者的姿态出现，可是一旦关系到那个少年，任何人都可以轻易攻破他的防线。佐伊赛特，就是他唯一一个，但却是致命的弱点。

昆茨埃特在最短的时间内综合考虑了各个方面，以为能想出一个尽量使各方面伤害最小的办法，但最终也没能敌过自己最直接的反应。他不是一个冲动的人，他依旧这样以为着自己。可一想到那个少年，所有的理智还是都崩溃掉，烟消云散了。还考虑什么，只要佐伊赛特没事就好不是吗？已经不能想象，再一次失去他会是多么可怕的事情。

昆茨埃特转身跑进刚走出没多远的酒吧，可是却没有看见艾伦，更没有看见佐伊赛特。

"请问"昆茨埃特抓住一个服务生"你们老板呢？"

"老板呀"小服务生抓抓脑袋"刚刚和佐伊出去了，但是没说去哪了。"

昆茨埃特慢慢放开这个小服务生，不知所措。这下可糟了，如果被警察撞个正着...那个小服务生见昆茨埃特不再理会自己便撇了撇嘴，自顾自的干活去了。只是，刚刚往前走了两步，就被吓了回来。

昆茨埃特不禁往前看去，果然，警察已经闯了进来。

"警察叔叔，出什么事了？"小服务生躲在昆茨埃特身后战战兢兢的问道。他本来不想出声，可一想自己作为这家店里第一个看见警察的人，好像径自躲起来太没义气了...

"认识他吗？"警察拿出一张放大的图片展示在两人的面前。

"这不是佐伊吗..."小服务生嘟囔着。

昆茨埃特盯着图片上的人，果然是佐伊赛特没错。看来，麻烦才刚刚开始...

"意思就是你认识喽？"为首的警官见小服务生自言自语，忙提高音量问道。

"就是我们店里的招牌微笑，佐伊赛特嘛。"小服务生有点不满警察的态度。

"他在哪？"

"和我们老板刚刚出去了。"

"去哪了？"

"这他们可没说。"小服务生说道"你别瞪我，瞪我我也不知道，我真不知道，老板想去哪，又用不着跟我汇报。"

"分头去找"一声令下，警察们"哗"的一声，立刻散开而去。

一旁的昆茨埃特一直没说话，现在能做的也只有比警察快一步找到他，然后带他去安全的地方。

"哥哥，要去哪？"佐伊赛特坐在自行车的后座上，问正在骑车的艾伦。

"只是随便逛逛，佐伊。"艾伦回头一笑"等我们累了，我们就找个地方歇着，然后我就会告诉你你想知道的事情。"

"诶？"

"是的，关于你的过去。"艾伦肯定的说道，然后抬头看天，忽然间就感觉晴朗了好多，就像他的心情一样，终于放开了一切，明白了似乎很久都不明白的道理。昆茨埃特说的也许对，不管怎么样自己都没有权利夺走佐伊赛特的过去，而自私的把他留在自己身边。不管过去发生什么，他都有权知道。接下来的选择，还是要靠他自己做出，不是吗？

"哥哥，休息一下吧。"佐伊赛特指着前面的游乐场。

"想去玩吗？"艾伦停下车，微笑的看着少年。

"想。不过，哥哥要先履行承诺哦。虽然不知道哥哥为什么突然想告诉我了，但是还是希望哥哥不要食言。"佐伊赛特从后座跳下来。

"当然不会。"艾伦停好自行车，拉起少年的手走了进去。

两个人找了一片草地坐了下来，佐伊赛特已经迫不及待地想知道自己的过去了。

"就先从昆茨埃特讲起吧，佐伊。"艾伦躺了下去，闭上眼睛，轻轻的说道"他是你喜欢的人。"

"什么？"佐伊赛特尖叫了起来。艾伦倒是没想到佐伊赛特会有这么大反应，自己完全是被吓了一跳。

"反应这么强烈么？"艾伦不得不又坐起来，看着少年有些吓到的样子。

"喜欢？是哪种喜欢？难道...你的意思是，我是..."少年不由得抱紧了胳膊"不要啊，好恶心。"

"恶心？"这次倒是艾伦被惊住了"为什么恶心？你曾经那么喜欢他，为什么..."

"我不是说他恶心啦，只是，男人和男人...总觉得怪怪的，难道哥哥没有这个感觉吗？男人为什么会喜欢男人呢？"

"佐伊..."完全没料到少年居然会是这个反应呢。

"哦，难怪那天他跟我说了那么多奇奇怪怪的话，说什么不是别的什么就是喜欢之类的..."虽然嘴上说着，可少年很明显的心虚着，那天自己听到这些话时明明心跳快的要死...

"佐伊，不管怎么样，你确实是喜欢他，而且很喜欢很喜欢。"艾伦不得不承认说这句话时，那种羡慕加嫉妒的感觉一起涌了上来。

"但是，现在，我是说，那个人...他是想...我是说..我们..."少年语无伦次，急于表达他的意思可又不知道该怎么说。

"他说，他不会放弃你。"艾伦轻轻的说"或许，他也终于意识到你对他的重要性了吧..."

"哥哥是要我和那个人在一起吗？"少年又叫了出来"才不呢，我还是喜欢和哥哥住在一起。那个人，总觉得怪怪的..."

"佐伊..."艾伦忽然有些小感动，可还是问了一句"你真的一点也想不起来关于他的事情吗？"

"我很努力的想了，可是，想不出来就是想不出来啊。又有什么办法。"少年撇撇嘴"哥哥，我可不要做同性恋，你可别真的把我就交给那个人了啊..."少年显然有些后怕。

"可是..."艾伦有些不相信。

"哥哥，拜托啦！"少年拽着艾伦的胳膊撒娇似的央求。

"佐伊想怎么样就怎么样。"艾伦只得说这么一句话。

"佐伊赛特！"昆茨埃特远远地看见了草坪上的两个人，大步流星的跑了过来。

"啊，哥哥..."知道了自己过去的佐伊赛特显然更抗拒昆茨埃特，急忙躲到艾伦的身后。

"快，快点跟我走，不然就来不及了。"昆茨埃特一把抓起少年的手臂。

"放开啦。不要以为我以前喜欢你就这样没礼貌。"少年使劲甩开了昆茨埃特的手。

"佐伊赛特?你..."昆茨埃特愣在了那里。

"那个，我不管以前是不是真的喜欢你，但是现在的我绝对不做同性恋，你，你清楚了吗？所以，那个，请以后，不要动不动就碰我..."佐伊赛特明明一开始很理直气壮的，可是一看到那双眼睛就莫名的心慌起来，越来越没底气。

"抱歉，昆茨埃特先生。我应经告诉他了，可是，他现在似乎依旧对你很抵触..."艾伦看着已经不知怎么说话的少年，不得不开口。

"现在不是讨论这个的时候"虽然，听到佐伊赛特那句话很明显的心颤了一下，昆茨埃特还是很快平静下来，他知道现在什么是最重要的。

"我们必须赶快离开，离开伦敦，甚至是英国..."昆茨埃特话还没说完，背后就已经传来了喊声。

"在这，快！"

果然，就算自己凭着国际刑警的经验很快的找到想找的人，但这些警察显然也不是吃白饭的。

"你就是佐伊赛特吧。"一个警察来到佐伊赛特面前，说话间，少年就被一群警察包围住了。

"是啊，怎么了？"少年显然没明白过来是怎么回事。

"你被捕了，佐伊赛特。"话音刚落，一双手铐就轻轻地拷上了少年的手腕。

"诶？"佐伊赛特一惊"为，为什么..."

"警察先生，这里面还有很多误会的..."昆茨埃特忙上前阻拦。

"那也与你没有关系吧？"那警察瞥了昆茨埃特一眼"你是什么人？看样子十分可疑呀。"

"我是他的..."

"他跟我没关系。"少年一下子打断了昆茨埃特的话"但就算这样，你们也不能毫无缘由的抓人吧，警察先生。"

"毫无缘由？"那警察轻轻一笑"你所犯的罪行，拿出任何一条都足够判个重罪。"

"什么？"少年难以置信"我犯了什么罪？"尽管这样，他还是尽量理直气壮的问着，他不相信眼前这个警察说的每一句话。

"我是他的老师。"昆茨埃特还是没有放弃，总有一个身份可以让佐伊赛特能够接受 。"所以，如果要带他走的话，就带我一起走，我说这里面有误会就一定有误会。"

那警察仔细的瞅了瞅昆茨埃特，眼珠一转，手铐一拷，"一起带走。"紧接着，目光又落到艾伦的身上"你又是什么人？和他们俩在一起也难脱嫌疑。"

"不许碰我哥哥。"佐伊赛特恨死了这群警察"哥哥什么事也没干。"

"哥哥？佐伊赛特还有哥哥吗？"听了佐伊赛特的话，这个警察不由得问身边的人。

"尚牧只有佐伊赛特一个儿子。"身边的人十分肯定的说道。

"小鬼，你到底想耍什么花招"警察显然不耐烦了"三个人都带走。"

警察局内，暴躁的局长了解了事情的来龙去脉，生气的一拍桌子，冲着众人大喊"一群笨蛋！要你们去抓佐伊赛特，一下子抓回来三个人。其中一个还是昆茨埃特先生！"

看着众人一脸费解的模样，局长不得不补充道"昆茨埃特先生可是著名的国际刑警，年轻有为，屡破大案，而且还是这个案子的直接负责人，难道你们都不知道吗？一群白痴！"

"可是，可是..."

"可是什么？我现在去何昆茨埃特先生商量一下这件案子，你们都给我好好反省。下次再干这种"宁可枉杀千人，不可使一人漏网"的自以为是的蠢事，就撤你们的职。"局长丢下一句话，就气冲冲的离开了。留下一堆人在那里面面相觑。

"艾伦，你先回去吧。我会尽力解决这件事的。"警局门口，昆茨埃特对艾伦说道。

"拜托了，虽然我知道他做过很多坏事，但是，那都不是他愿意的..."

"我明白。"昆茨埃特拍了拍艾伦的肩膀"等事情解决了，我会把他送回去的。"

"诶？送..."艾伦似乎并不明白昆茨埃特的意思。

"佐伊赛特他，很依赖你不是吗？"昆茨埃特抬起头，长舒了一口气，也许是真的输给艾伦了。"即使是知道了自己的过去，即使是知道了我们之间的关系，可他，依然想和你在一起不是吗？我只是，不想让他不开心。"

"他想和我在一起仅仅因为，他以为我是他的哥哥而已。他以为那个地方就是他的家。"艾伦看着昆茨埃特"我不希望佐伊做出什么会让自己后悔的事情，而且，我也不希望你就这样放弃了..."

"艾伦，你..."昆茨埃特倒是没料到艾伦会这么说。

"佐伊他并不是排斥你，他排斥的是同性恋的这件事情。"艾伦轻轻一笑"果然，这个重新又活了一遍的小孩，原来介意的是这种事情呢。但不管怎么说，我们还是不要放弃他会恢复记忆的可能性吧..."

"我不会强迫着让他去恢复记忆，如果他愿意的话，就算一直这样下去也不错，不是吗？没有爱过才不会痛苦，反而可以像平常的孩子一样，好好的长大成人，然后建立一个属于自己的家庭...这才是本来属于他的生活轨道。"昆茨埃特也不想就这样放弃，可也不愿意看着少年把自己的出现当做一种困扰。生活是属于他的不是吗？不论哪一种生活方式只要他开心不就足够了吗？记不记得自已又有什么关系呢。

"可是，你是注定要出现在这条轨道上的人呐。"艾伦感叹道。他心里清楚得很，就算佐伊赛特现在很排斥过去，那也只不过是他一时接受不了的正常反应而已。

他明白，其实这个少年自始至终都没有忘记昆茨埃特，不然也不会一见他就脸红心跳，不会在忘记了所有事情的情况下还唯一记得那耀眼的银白色，更不会在昆茨埃特的面前忽然间可以开口说话...这一切不是没有科学的解释，唯一的一个答案就是，他依旧喜欢着昆茨埃特，刻骨铭心的喜欢着，从来不曾忘记过。

"还是那句话，千万不要轻易放弃哦。"艾伦笑了"昆茨埃特先生是无所不能的，不是吗？"

"艾伦？"昆茨埃特万没想到艾伦会这样鼓励自己，便也只得回以一笑"谢谢。"

"昆茨埃特先生..."身后传来了局长的喊声。

"那我先走了，记得，好好照顾佐伊。"艾伦转过身准备离开。

"还有，不要放弃呐！"回过头又加上一句。

"我会的。"昆茨埃特淡淡的说，同时回答了了两个问题，紧接着便随局长走进了会议室。

佐伊赛特安静的坐在床上，还没有弄明白究竟是怎么回事。他明明有一个好得不得了得哥哥，有一个温暖的家，过着幸福快乐的日子，可是，仅仅一上午，这些都变成了假象。哥哥居然不是自己的哥哥，家也不是自己的家，更让人接受不了的是，自己居然还是一个通缉犯...

这一切来的都太快，自己都还没有心理准备，生活就一下子翻了过来。就好像坐着飞机，明明正在享受天空的辽阔却忽然间被丢下去掉在海里，让人喘不过气来。

听到开门的声音，佐伊赛特忙向门口看去，他希望有一个人告诉他这一切到底是怎么回事。

"佐伊赛特。"昆茨埃特慢慢的走了进来，转身带好了门，走到少年身边。

"那个，哥哥在哪里？"佐伊赛特不知道为什么，一见他就别扭。

"你放心，他已经没事了。现在已经回家了。"昆茨埃特坐到床对面的椅子上，轻叹了一口气。果然是，无时无刻不在担心着哥哥呀。

"咦？哥哥已经回家了吗？那我呢？哥哥把我留在这里吗？"少年小声嘟囔着"不行呀，我不能离开哥哥呀...哥哥他不管我了吗？"

"为什么？为什么你不能离开哥哥？"昆茨埃特忽然提高了音量，吓得少年不禁一颤。

"因为，因为他是我哥哥呀。"佐伊赛特小心翼翼地说着，生怕再惹怒了昆茨埃特。"我谁都不认识，只认识哥哥呀。"

"你，你就这么怕我吗？"看着发抖的少年像小学生一样回答着自己的问题，昆茨埃特又叹了一口气"我有这么可怕吗？"

"那个..."少年困惑的看着昆茨埃特，不明白这个人究竟想说什么。

"呐，佐伊赛特。你的哥哥没有跟你说什么吗？关于我们的事情？"昆茨埃特起身，坐到床上，少年的旁边。

少年下意识的往一旁退了退，"说了，说了又怎么样。"少年鼓起勇气大声说了出来"那都是过去的事情了，何况，我也不知道那个时候怎么会喜欢上你。即便是这样，那也已经过去了..."

"没有，没有过去。你怎么能这么轻易的说过去了..."昆茨埃特忙打断少年的话，以他少有的慌乱。

"但是，我是不可能去喜欢一个男人的。"佐伊赛特也抢话道"如果你喜欢搞同性恋的话，别人不行吗？我是正常人！"一气之下，佐伊赛特竟冲昆茨埃特让了这么一句话出来。昆茨埃特一下子愣在了原处，这，算什么呢？是这样的吗？在佐伊赛特心中，原来自己的是这样的人吗？明明那么深刻的爱，怎么成了这样的东西呢？

少年可能也意识到自己说的话太过严重，忙开口道"那个，抱歉，我不是故意..."

"佐伊赛特啊"昆茨埃特深吸一口气"你这么介意同性恋的事情吗？可是你知道吗，我并不是因为是同性恋才去喜欢你，而是因为喜欢你才愿意接受自己是同性恋。喜欢就是喜欢呀，没有办法的事情，因为我喜欢的是你，不是别人。我喜欢你，不是因为喜欢搞同性恋，而是因为你是佐伊赛特，你是你。不论你是男是女，我都喜欢你，这和同性恋

同性恋一点关系都没有，你不明白吗？我喜欢的，只是你。"

少年不知道自己在为了什么而心跳加速，是这一大段的告白吗？还是心里的某些东西在蠢蠢欲动？

"可是，可是我..."佐伊赛特极力想压制住自己的心跳，胡乱想词想说些什么，可被昆茨埃特突然的拥抱吓住了。

"可以让我这样抱着你吗？就这样一分钟就可以。"昆茨埃特几乎是在请求"就这样，以后我不会再逼你想以前的事情了，如果那样会令你不开心的话。但是，在这一分钟里，我可以把你想象成以前的你吗？我想这样抱着你，想和你说对不起，想告诉你，我很想念你，佐伊赛特，一直都很想念..."

这个怀抱...还是这么温暖...少年刚刚冒出的想法便吓了自己一跳，为什么是"还是..."

…

"我关心你，我理解你，我在意你啊。佐伊赛特，我最在乎的就是你的生命...不要管他们，还有我，还有我呐..."

…

这是什么时候的事？少年又有了这种恍然隔世的感觉，这个拥抱带着熟悉的体温和令他安心的力量，正在一点一点唤醒心里某个角落被遗忘的东西，可是，这些东西究竟是什么呢...

"刚刚，会令你不自在吗？"慢慢的放开了少年，昆茨埃特轻声问道。

"那个，也没有啦。"少年有些不好意思，继而反问道"你真的那么喜欢我...我是说他-—以前的我。"

"是啊。"昆茨埃特站了起来，走到窗边"很喜欢很喜欢。但是我自己都没有和他说过，我从来都没有告诉他我喜欢他。反倒是说了很多不该说的话伤害了他...所以他才会自己跑出去，再也没有回到我身边。"

"他变成了你，这样抗拒我的你…"昆茨埃特回头看着床上的少年，分明就是一个人啊…

"其实我并不是讨厌你的。"少年支吾着说"只不过，只不过，那个关系我不喜欢而已。做朋友的话还不错啦。"

"好啊，我们做朋友好不好？"昆茨埃特无力的一笑，至少你不再躲着我了...

"好啊"少年终于放松下来，开心的一笑"这样的话，又有一个朋友了呢。以后，我和哥哥就不会那么无聊啦..."

以后...昆茨埃特看着完全没有意识到自己现在的状况的少年，如果可以有那样的以后，他愿意付出一切去换取。

可是现在，该面对的还是要面对。佐伊赛特是受尚牧的迫使也好，还是已经失忆了也好，总之的总之，不可能就被轻松的无罪释放。具体量什么样的刑，一切都还要看法院。

"昆茨埃特先生！"门外传来了敲门声，昆茨埃特从遐想中走出来，看了少年一眼，径直走过去打开了门。

"局长。"昆茨埃特慢慢的带上门走了出去。

"还是回日本吧，毕竟这个案子的全部档案都在日本。我们这里也只负责抓人，上面也没说抓到之后怎么处置，我想，还是带回日本。怎么说，这也是尚牧案的一部分。"局长低声说着。

"要带他回日本受审吗？"昆茨埃特重复着这件事情，不知怎么的，总觉得回了日本，佐伊赛特被判刑就是板上钉钉的事了。

"我会安排人，明天一早就押送他去日本，这件事情，也总算告一段落了。"局长长舒一口气，仿佛卸下了千斤重担，以后终于可以轻松点了。

"让我去吧，我陪他去。还有，局长，可以不要锁着他吗？"昆茨埃特开口，虽然知道，这样很让人为难，而他也从来都不做这种违背原则的事。可是，最近，他似乎越来越没有理智了。

"昆茨埃特先生，我知道他曾经是你的学生。我们已经很照顾他了，对于这样一个犯人，你不能这么纵容的。像他这样年纪轻轻的，就是由于纵容才会轻易犯罪..."局长滔滔不绝的讲了起来。

"难道局长还不相信我的能力吗？正是因为他是我的学生，所以由我看护他最好不过了。至于我提出的不锁他，是因为我想，他毕竟还是个孩子，这么对他有点不人道呐。"昆茨埃特打断了局长的教诲。"我跟您保证，绝对不会耽误事。如果有什么差池，我愿意从此退出警界，再也不做警察。"

"那...好吧。"局长虽然还是有些犹豫不决，但昆茨埃特的能力他确实也是了解得一清二楚。这个从来说到就会做到的人，应该不会出差错吧。

"多谢局长。"昆茨埃特鞠了一躬"那我就先走了。"说完离开了。局长也慢吞吞的朝自己的办公室走去，走着走着忽然想起来"昆茨埃特，

早就不是警察了吗？这个家伙..."一拍头，局长不由得苦笑了出来。

飞机上，佐伊赛特出神的望着窗外。日本，这是他从昆茨埃特口中听到的目的地的名字。他不知道自己在无缘无故的心慌些什么，昆茨埃特不是说是误会吗？他一直以为呆在警察局里过几天，误会解释清楚了，自己就可以回家了。可现在，却要飞到一个那么远的地方。那个地方，在哪里呢？而自己这一去，什么时候才能回来呢...

"佐伊赛特，在想什么？"昆茨埃特看着发呆的少年问道。

"昆茨埃特先生，我曾经是你的学生吗？"少年转过头看着眼前的男人"你好像说过你是我的老师，可是为什么又会..."

"是"昆茨埃特肯定的说道"我当过你的老师，在...在那个时候。"

"那个时候？"少年不明白。

"因为你，我几乎都忘记了身上的任务。那是我长久以来第一次有那样的感觉，只作为我自己而存在着，不是为了培养我的父亲，也不是为了身上的警服。"昆茨埃特轻声说着。

"老师和学生相爱，很奇怪吗？"看着少年仍然一副难以置信的表情，昆茨埃特笑了笑反问道。

"那个，那个也不是啦..."少年一想到两个人的关系就不自在，可又怕自己说错话让旁边的人生气。他可是不敢再惹这个人生气了，一生气起来那股气势实在是太吓人了。本来和他说话就总是不由自主的心跳加快，容易胡言乱语，这下更不敢随意说出什么话来了。

"还是说，你仍然很在意同性之间的感情？"看着少年窘迫的样子，昆茨埃特又追问道。

"那种事情，我不发表意见啦。每个人都有爱的权利，只不过这样的关系不适合我而已。如果我哪里有说错什么，你不要介意哦。"佐伊赛特急忙解释道，他总是怕在某个不经意的时候又说了什么不该说的话，惹怒了身旁的这座冰山。

"你没有说错什么，佐伊赛特，你想说什么尽管说就好，不要怕我生气，我不会生气。可是，你不要这么急于和我划清界限。"昆茨埃特真是头疼，这种生疏的距离感让他害怕。

真可笑，他还从来没害怕过什么呢，可是，却那么害怕和这个少年之间的距离。明明，就是同一个人啊，为什么，为什么他总是让自己感觉离他很远很远...

"昆茨埃特老师，你说的我们要做朋友哦。"看着渐渐靠近自己的昆茨埃特，佐伊赛特忙抛出这么一句话阻止他。

"..."昆茨埃特沉默，究竟要怎样，你才能想起我？昆茨埃特发现自己变得越来越不像自己，开始变得情绪化，开始会恐慌，开始会焦虑，开始发现这么深切的想念一个人...

"老师？"佐伊赛特见昆茨埃特沉着脸，一句话不说，不禁暗自思忖，是不是自己又哪里说错话了。

"讲个笑话给你听好了。"调皮的少年想缓和一下气氛"你在听吗？我要讲了。"

"呐，有一只黑猫，一只白猫，有一天白猫掉进河里了，黑猫把它救起来，白猫对黑猫说了一句话，你猜是什么？"少年眨巴着眼睛，微笑着看着昆茨埃特。

昆茨埃特斜过脸看着少年，没有开口，虽然表面波澜不惊，但心里一定在苦思冥想。看着昆茨埃特一副不知所然的样子，佐伊赛特不禁呵呵笑出声来。

"喵~~~"少年学了一声猫叫"就是这一句啊...哈哈哈，昆茨埃特老师好笨哦，这么简单的事情都不知道吗？哈哈哈..."少年自顾自地笑着，一旁的昆茨埃特却故意将头又转向另一边"佐伊赛特，这种事情真的很无聊啊。"

"哪里无聊啦？明明很有趣啊。呐呐，昆茨埃特老师年纪大了哦，一点都不懂得幽默。看来，我们之间有代沟啊..."佐伊赛特依旧一副笑眯眯的样子，可昆茨埃特的心又是一紧，代沟吗？明明知道佐伊赛特只是一句玩笑话，可还是很敏感的放在了心里。

"好啦，不逗你了。昆茨埃特老师偶尔也要笑笑嘛，你有很多不开心的事吗？为什么总是这样板着脸呀，好严肃哦..."佐伊赛特收敛了笑容，看了看旁边的人。

"是啊，我很久都没有开心过了，从两个月以前..."昆茨埃特凝视着少年的眼睛，那双翠绿色的眼睛像一潭浅浅的湖水，清澈得可以在里面看见自己的脸。

"是因为我吗？"很久，少年才鼓起勇气说了这样一句。

"不是，你怎么会让我不开心呢。无论记不记得我，愿不愿意回到我身边，只要你开心，我就不会不开心。我只是在责备自己而已，那个时候明明可以那么轻易的拥有你，可却总是不肯放下那份固执，总是自以为是，总是借着为你好的名义离开你很远很远...你说的没错，我果然是，世界上最讨厌的人..."昆茨埃特闭上眼睛，向后一仰。

"我，我没有说过你讨厌呀。"少年被昆茨埃特的话弄得迷迷糊糊"我不讨厌你呀，昆茨埃特老师，如果你不再说那些奇怪的话，我其实很愿意和你做好朋友的哦。"少年又是一笑"虽然你年纪大了点，可是还是很有趣呢。"

"奇怪的话吗？"昆茨埃特自言自语"可我真的很想说给你听，很久之前就很想了..."

"呐呐，昆茨埃特老师又来了。再这样，我就不理你了。"佐伊赛特故意将头靠到窗户上，看着外面。

"好了，算我输了。我不会再说了..."真是没办法呢，昆茨埃特用手肘碰了碰旁边的少年。

"原谅你了。"少年不禁偷笑，有的时候捉弄一下这个大冰山也很有趣呀。

日本，东京。

这个地方...来过吗？走在东京的街道上，少年一阵恍惚。还是，做梦有梦到过呢？这里的气息，味道，都在一点点呼唤着心里的某些东西。又是这种感觉...

"佐伊赛特？"昆茨埃特见少年脚步放慢，察觉到了他的反常。

"昆茨埃特老师？我不是坏人是吗？我没有犯罪是吗？你说这一切都是误会是吗？"不知怎么的，少年越来越惊慌，他开始不确定，不确定自己是一个乖孩子，有一个温馨的家和一个完美的哥哥。

"是，你不是坏人。也没有犯罪，我们这

就要去和那些人解释清楚吗？"昆茨埃特拉起少年的手，他一定是想起什么了。不管怎么样，一定要先稳住他的情绪。

"嗯"少年听了昆茨埃特的话，似乎得到了肯定，又露出了轻松的笑容"那我们走吧。"然后很自然的将手从昆茨埃特手里抽出，径直向前走去。

"佐伊赛特...唯独对我没有印象吗？"望着空空的掌心，昆茨埃特眉头一皱，但还是加快脚步跟了上去。

还是这座公寓呢。昆茨埃特舒了一口气，还好没有被租给别人。

"请进。"昆茨埃特站在屋子门口，对身后的少年说道。

少年小心翼翼的迈了进来，仅仅是一瞬间，就有了好像一个世纪般的感觉。

…

"昆茨埃特君生活真是有条理呢。"

…

脑海里忽然冒出这么一句话，差一点就张口说了出来。少年不自觉地向里走去，就是这间吗？

…

"就是这间吗？"

…

怎么又出现了这种感觉。

"佐伊赛特！"昆茨埃特亲眼看着少年走到那间他曾住过的房间门口，心里一颤，你是记起来了吗？

"呐，昆茨埃特老师。我是要住这间吗？"少年回过头，莞尔一笑。

"啊，是，是啊。"昆茨埃特回过神来"你怎么知道？"

"不知道诶"少年摸摸头"我比较喜欢这间吧。"

"我们先收拾一下，然后好好休息。明天，我们就去...把事情解释清楚。"还是没有告诉他事实，昆茨埃特不想看着这个美好的少年知道自己真正身份时崩溃的样子。

而这个时候，就在警察局门口，站着一个小女孩，十三四岁的样子。她紧紧攥着衣角，很清楚地知道自己在干什么。虽然，她明白，一旦进去就可能再也没办法出来，看不见自己的几个好朋友，看不见她喜欢的田野和蓝天白云，看不见美丽的像那个少年一样的阳光...

可她还是决定了，只为了她的哥哥。

茗优记得两个月以前，父亲忽然被抓，姐姐也被一起带走，留下她一个人在空荡荡的大房子里，不知所措。然后被乡下的一个亲戚接去收留，那段时间，简直就是最绝望的时候了。

父亲没有了，姐姐没有了，连她一直最喜欢的哥哥也不知所踪...直到艾伦好不容易联系上她，她才知道，她的哥哥正好好的在伦敦生活着，只不过把以前的一切都忘记了。

忘记了吗？茗优不知道自己听到这个消息时心情是怎么样的，但是，心里那种空落落的感觉已经慢慢消失了。哥哥没事，不就好了。她一直都这样认为，只要哥哥没事，就什么都好。可是，为什么会从今天的新闻上看到那样的消息呢？

"尚牧集团在逃的要犯佐伊赛特近日在英国伦敦被抓获，日前已押送回日本候审。"

哥哥...茗优的心里冒出了一个大胆的想法，然后便赶到了警察局。是的，她要把自己变成哥哥。

一大早，昆茨埃特就接到了曾经和他一起工作过的那个小个子警察的电话。

"是昆茨埃特君吗？"电话那边有些着急。

"我是。怎么，有事吗？"昆茨埃特隐约感到发生了什么事情，不由的看向正在吃早餐的少年。

"有个小女孩，她昨天莫名其妙的跑来，说佐伊赛特没有犯罪，那些事情都是她干的。这，这算怎么个情况呢？这个孩子，抓不抓呢？还有，佐伊赛特到底有没有做那些事？"小个子警察一口气说了这么多话出来，到让昆茨埃特一惊。

"小女孩吗？"昆茨埃特自言自语，他多半已经猜出了是谁。

"还有，昆茨埃特君..."那边显然有些犹豫。

"什么事？"昆茨埃特顺口问道。

"你还记不记得半年前，抓获的那个走私犯，那个叫Frank的英国人？"

"Frank？"昆茨埃特怎么会不记得，这个厉害的人物是英国著名的kingdom饭店的总裁，但却私底下干着走私军火的勾当。半年前，正是昆茨埃特亲手将他抓住，从此这个显赫一时的人物威风不再。

"记得，怎么了？"昆茨埃特感到要出事情。

"Frank家族花了几千万将他担保出来。当时就是由于证据不足才一直拖延没有定罪，如今又被担保出去..."那边顿了一下"这走私军火的生意他肯定会继续做下去。"

"被担保出去了？"昆茨埃特倒是没想道是这样，好不容易抓到的，就是因为证据不够充足...

"所以，上级想请你再次出马，不知昆茨埃特君..."

"我义不容辞。"昆茨埃特立马应道，可转眼一想，自己现在已经辞职了呀...

"但是，我都已经辞职两个多月了..."

"上面说了，随时欢迎昆茨埃特君回来。"

"那好，我立刻着手准备。"昆茨埃特话锋一转，"只不过，我要先解决尚牧这件案子。那个小女孩，可能是佐伊赛特的妹妹，你先别轻举妄动，等着我，我马上就到。"

小个子警察放下电话，走进屋子，同里面的女警察说道："昆茨埃特君马上就来。"

而屋子里的茗优心则是一颤，是那个人。哥哥那么喜欢他，他却在哥哥最需要他的时候不知道跑哪里去了...

不了解状况的茗优心里都是对昆茨埃特的怨恨，如果等一下见到他，她一定会冲上去好好质问他一番。

"不用等那个什么昆茨埃特君了，真的都是我做的。"茗优不耐烦地看向眼前的两个警察。"你们从一开始找的人就是我。你们以为你们得到的情报是真的吗？哥哥只不过是父亲对付警方的一个诱饵，而真正替父亲做那些事情的是我。因为哥哥不是亲生的，所以父亲只是用哥哥来保护我。"茗优急的喊了出来，"不相信的话，我可以现在马上，就把你们警察局所有的密码锁打开。要不要试试？"

女警察忽然开口对小个子说道"对呀，听说佐伊赛特是天才，没有破解不开的密码。就是因为他非常人的大脑，所以才那么轻松的盗取了那么多商业机密。如果，让她试一下的话..."女警察指着茗优。

"你在说什么呀！要是我们的密码锁真的都被打开了怎么办？"小个子警察批评道。

"不是说开我们的密码锁啦"女警察白了他一眼"局里不是有个伟大的密码编程师？"

"小树！你是说小树吗？"小个子似乎一下子被点醒"对哦，小树的智商也是不一般的高哦！"

"快点啦，联系小树！"女警察没好气的看了看身边手舞足蹈的人。

警局最富有智慧的天才型程序编译师小树匆匆的被叫了过来，现场编制密码锁。小树先是从简单编起，虽然说简单，但与一般人来讲，最少也要几个小时才能解开，令人吃惊的是，茗优看到后一笑，然后迅速的敲打键盘，马上密码锁就被解开了。

小树先是一惊，继而笑了笑："小姑娘，你很聪明嘛。"茗优没说话，只是看着他。很快，小树又编了一个更复杂一点的，没想到的是，茗优不到一分钟就轻而易举的又破解开了。

小树仿佛遇到了对手，越战越带劲，可总是能被茗优在短时间内打败。最后，他不得不拿出自己最近刚刚编制完的一道密码锁，他很确信，没有几个人能打得开，除非这个人的智商比他这个天才还要再高。

茗优先是一皱眉，然后径自在键盘上不断的敲打起来。试了一次不行，又一次，又不行。小树暗自松了一口气，说实话，他还真怕自己被这个小丫头打败。

"啊，好了！"茗优兴奋地喊了出来，三个警察忙看向电脑，果然茗优成功进入了小树的程序，那道密码锁，就这样被茗优解开了。

茗优一直都知道，其实哥哥做的那些事情她也可以做。因为她的聪明才智绝不亚于哥哥。可是，哥哥从来不让自己介入那些事，哥哥总是说，现在只要好好学习，开心的生活就好。这些事情，不是自己该管的。她其实一直想帮助哥哥的，可是，哥哥总是怕自己趟进这趟浑水。

"小姑娘，你有测过你的智商吗？"小树简直是目瞪口呆的问着茗优"居然比我这个天才还强！"

天才吗？其实比起哥哥，你还差得远呢。

茗优不禁在心里小声说着，可嘴上却是淡淡的微笑"没有，也没必要。现在你们相信了吧。"

"就算你能破解，也不代表佐伊赛特不能破解。"小个子警察一语中的。

"你们这些警察真是嫌自己不够辛苦吗？"茗优简直不能理解"我是上门自首的呀！我犯了罪，自己都承认了，反倒是你们这些警察不承认！"

"我们只不过不想冤枉任何一个好人也不想放过任何一个坏人。"小个子冷冷的说道。

"别这么严肃吗？"小树依旧崇拜的看着茗优"好歹也是个天才少女呀。"

"小树呀！"小个子叹了一口气，准备出去，刚要开门，昆茨埃特便走了进来。

"昆茨埃特君。"小个子迎了上去"你终于来了 。"

果然是你。昆茨埃特看着茗优，真的被我猜中了。而茗优也正在看着昆茨埃特，同时也不断的向昆茨埃特身后望去，好像在寻找什么。

"茗优，你想干什么？"昆茨埃特开门见山。

"昆茨埃特君，你最了解哥哥了。他又温柔又善良，绝对不可能最这种事的。你说是吗？"茗优也毫不退让。到底是不是要和自己一样呢，昆茨埃特先生？你是不是也要保护哥哥呢？茗优心里嘀咕着。

"可以进来了吗，昆茨埃特老师？"门口的少年笑呵呵的走了进来"什么啊，你说一会就出来的，结果我等了好久啊，就自己进来了，没有打扰吧，各位？"

"哥哥？"茗优难以置信的看着刚进门的少年，他没有变，一点也没有变。还是那样温暖的笑容，就像阳光一样温暖的笑容。两个月了，已经两个月没有再见他一面。女孩攥着衣角，手心里捏出了汗，她多想喊出声来，多想叫一声她的哥哥，可是却忽然记起，她的哥哥早就已经不记得她了…

而一旁的小树早就看呆了，他从来没见过这样漂亮的人。金红色的长发像跳跃着的火焰，明艳而亮丽，与之相配的却是一副安静的如天使般的面孔。一双清澈无邪的眸子，如同散发着光芒的绿色宝石，再加上那个淡淡的笑容，仿佛一阵春风吹进了这位天才的心里。

"昆茨埃特君？"小树不禁开口问道"这么漂亮的女孩子是你带来的吗？"

"笨蛋，他就是佐伊塞特！"女警察鄙视地看了他一眼"人家是男孩！"

"真的吗？"小树揉了揉自己的眼睛，一步走到佐伊塞特面前，不由的多看两眼，看的少年浑身不自在，赶紧跑到昆茨埃特身边："老师，可以走了吗？你和他们解释清楚了吗？"

"解释？昆茨埃特君要解释什么？"小个子不知所以然。

"就是我…"

"没什么"不等少年说完，昆茨埃特便打断了他"茗优，你先跟我来一下。佐伊塞特，你现在去隔壁的屋子里等我，不要再乱跑了。"说完便转身出去了。佐伊塞特撇了撇嘴，不情愿的跟着出去。茗优没有说话，只是又看了一眼自己的哥哥，然后便跟着昆茨埃特进了办公室。

"茗优，你不要胡闹了。"昆茨埃特坐在椅子上，没有看身后的女孩。

"昆茨埃特老师，难道你会看着哥哥被判刑吗？我可不认为你会这样做，还是自始至终，你对哥哥就…"茗优停下没有说下去。

"这是两码事。佐伊赛特的事情我一定会去解决。我会尽量把伤害减轻到最小。而你，和这件事情一点关系也没有"昆茨埃特转过身"你才十四岁吧，这样做的后果你考虑过吗？"

"那失去哥哥的后果，昆茨埃特君有考虑过吗？"茗优反问道"你应该也和我一样，不愿失去他吧。"女孩倔强的看着昆茨埃特"你可能永远都不知道我有多喜欢哥哥，就像你永远都不知道哥哥有多喜欢你..."

"..."昆茨埃特不语，茗优继续说下去"我喜欢了哥哥十年了，可是哥哥却那么的喜欢你，那种喜欢让我看了都好嫉妒。但即便这样，我还是喜欢他，不愿意失去他。昆茨埃特君，你体会过那种用生命去守护另一个人的感觉吗？"茗优水汪汪的眼睛盯着继续沉默的昆茨埃特"如果有，如果那个人是哥哥的话，那就请您不要阻止我。我愿意替哥哥去坐牢，不管多久，都愿意。"

"茗优，你...觉得这样真的好吗？"昆茨埃特目光无神，看着窗外"毕竟，我是一个警察，毕竟你是完全无辜的..."

"警察！就是因为这个你始终摆脱不掉的枷锁，让你总是这样，摆着臭架子，永远都不肯面对自己。"茗优咬了咬下唇，低声说道"哥哥是做了坏事，可那是在父亲的强迫之下不得已而为之，这些你不是知道吗？哥哥其实那么善良体贴，本性纯真，你也应该知道吧。他只不过是长在了一个错误的地方，才会身不由己的做了错事。难道，这连昆茨埃特君都无法原谅吗？如果做错事一定要受到惩罚，那就让我代替哥哥接受惩罚。这是我自愿的，因为...为哥哥而活，就是我生命的价值吧..."

茗优的声音哽咽住"昆茨埃特君，拜托了！"

"茗优啊..."昆茨埃特将视线从窗外收回，仔细打量着这个倔强的小女孩"刚刚我有一种感觉，我听到你对他那么好会有些烦躁不安，我遗憾不能像你一样毫无保留的喜欢他，我甚至遗憾不能像你一样代替他去受罚...我想，这种感觉就是嫉妒吧...我果然还是很矛盾的，关于佐伊赛特，关于我自己的责任..."

"昆茨埃特君"茗优抬头一笑"我就是来帮你解决矛盾的啊。你一定很喜欢哥哥，一定很了解我的心情。不愿离开他，想一直陪他他身边...尽管我不能永远呆在哥哥身边可我还是希望能帮哥哥做任何一点事..."

女孩的声音渐渐小下去，有冰凉的液体从眼睛里流出，是在哭吗？可是，为什么要哭呢？她慢慢抬起手，轻轻的将眼泪擦掉"昆茨埃特君，拜托你了！"

"我答应你。"昆茨埃特起身开门，准备往外走。

女孩终于松了一口气，轻轻地走在他身后。

"茗优？"昆茨埃特忽然停了下来，没有转过身。

"诶？"

"谢谢你。"这句话是真心的。谢谢你救出佐伊赛特，谢谢你让我明白，我有多爱他...

"嗯。走吧，昆茨埃特君。"茗优舒心一笑，云淡风轻。

聪明如茗优，这个女孩竟早早的将佐伊赛特盗过的各种资料背得滚瓜烂熟，无论怎么对峙都是无懈可击。也许从一开始，从第一眼见到那个阳光般的少年开始，茗优就早把自己的一切都给予了他，无论是生命还是心灵。从那个时候起，她就决定要守护那个笑容，无论付出什么代价...

事情终于有个结果，和佐伊赛特坐在回公寓的出租车上，昆茨埃特一言不发，一直在想着茗优这个小女孩。这该是怎么样一种深切的感情才能做出来的事情呢...他的确在嫉妒，可更多的又是在羡慕，羡慕她可以这样毫无顾忌的去爱，去守护那个自己一直喜欢的人。她是这样，艾伦也是这样...

也或许，在一个人的生命中总会同时出现这样的几个人。在他们其中只有一个可以陪你到永远，而其余的人依旧以另一种形式留在你身边，看着你微笑，守护着你的幸福...

"老师？"旁边的佐伊赛特还是忍不住打破了着沉默的氛围，尽管他有些小小的害怕。"那个，我没事了是吗？"

"嗯。"昆茨埃特看着一脸纯真的少年，那副不谙世事的样子，真的是十分可爱呢。

"太好了，终于可以回家了，好想哥哥呢..."少年倒是没注意到一旁冷得像冰山似地那张脸，自顾自的高兴起来。

哥哥？还是只记得你的哥哥吗？昆茨埃特心头一紧，可又实在无可奈何。无论多想留住他，可他的记忆里面总是缺了这么一站。

"好吧"昆茨埃特点点头"我送你回家，毕竟，答应过你哥哥，送你回去的。"

直接忽视少年雀跃的表情，昆茨埃特闭上眼睛往后一靠"师傅，机场。"，然后便不再多说一句。

司机刚准备说"好"。，却忽然从后视镜里发现自己正被一辆黑色的轿车悄无声息的跟踪着。"先生..."司机刚要开口，昆茨埃特早就察觉出了不对，他打了个手势，指示着司机，三拐五拐，很快便甩掉了那辆轿车。

"佐伊赛特，看来今天得先在这呆着了。"昆茨埃特四处看着"伦敦的话，过几天再说吧..."

少年虽然有些不大高兴，但也知道一定是发生了一些事情，便只好默默的点点头。

匆匆下了车，昆茨埃**惕的看着周围，一边拉着佐伊赛特的手催促他往楼道里走，一边有不断后头看着，下意识里，总觉得危险并没有结束。

果然，佐伊赛特刚迈进楼道一步，一把明晃晃的刀子便从里面直接刺出来。昆茨埃特一把拉过少年，楼道里埋伏的杀手刺了个空，跌撞出来。随后另一个杀手也从里面跟了出来。佐伊赛特被昆茨埃特护在身后，这样紧张的氛围忽然让他凭空冒出一种熟悉的不能再熟悉的感觉，以至于当其中一个冲上来时，佐伊赛特毫无征兆的跳起来，手脚利落的踢掉了那人手中的短刀。

昆茨埃特吃了一惊，连佐伊赛特自己也吓了一跳。而被佐伊赛特打到的那个杀手见这个缝隙急忙掏出藏在靴子里的手枪，朝佐伊赛特打去。

"喂，佐伊赛特！"昆茨埃特先反应过来，扑倒在还在愣神的少年身上。子弹从肩膀呼啸而过，昆茨埃特没有给对方一秒钟的喘息机会，掏出腰间的枪"砰砰"两声，将两人打倒在地。不愧是经过特训的国际刑警，枪法狠、准、快，不给敌人一点机会。

急忙掏出手机，打电话联系同事。将就及时的话，还有可能会问出幕后的指使者是谁。

而还窝在昆茨埃特怀里的少年显然是惊呆了，不仅仅是他的舍命相救，还有这一幕的熟悉感...好像被这个人救，都不止一次了呢...

少年恍惚间抬起头，对上那对银灰色泛着冷淡的浅蓝色光芒的眸子，那里，深邃的就像一潭谜一般的水湾，那里，一定有很多我不知道的东西...可那究竟是什么？少年真是头疼，每次都这样，一道要想起来的时候，记忆就突然断层，一片空白。怎么深入的回想，都毫无线索。

昆茨埃特打完电话，忽然发现自己还在紧紧地搂着佐伊赛特，忙急着松开"抱歉"，现在，他明白，这个孩子不喜欢自己碰他。

"不，没事的"少年忙说"老师是为了救我，所以，没关系的。"

躲闪着昆茨埃特的目光，少年明显感觉自己的脸在发热。自己不是明确划清界限了吗？可刚刚那个时候，却心跳得那么快，似乎是那么依恋那个怀抱的温度...

昆茨埃特慢慢站起来，才忽然察觉到肩膀的疼痛，不由的摇晃了一下。

"啊，老师，你没事吧？"少年忙扶住昆茨埃特，刚刚只顾着脸红心跳，却完全没注意到身边的人已经受了伤。

"不要在意，只不过是皮外伤。"昆茨埃特向远处看去，警车正向这里开来，不一会就到了这里。

事情终于有个结果，和佐伊赛特坐在回公寓的出租车上，昆茨埃特一言不发，一直在想着茗优这个小女孩。这该是怎么样一种深切的感情才能做出来的事情呢...他的确在嫉妒，可更多的又是在羡慕，羡慕她可以这样毫无顾忌的去爱，去守护那个自己一直喜欢的人。她是这样，艾伦也是这样...

也或许，在一个人的生命中总会同时出现这样的几个人。在他们其中只有一个可以陪你到永远，而其余的人依旧以另一种形式留在你身边，看着你微笑，守护着你的幸福...

"老师？"旁边的佐伊赛特还是忍不住打破了着沉默的氛围，尽管他有些小小的害怕。"那个，我没事了是吗？"

"嗯。"昆茨埃特看着一脸纯真的少年，那副不谙世事的样子，真的是十分可爱呢。

"太好了，终于可以回家了，好想哥哥呢..."少年倒是没注意到一旁冷得像冰山似地那张脸，自顾自的高兴起来。

哥哥？还是只记得你的哥哥吗？昆茨埃特心头一紧，可又实在无可奈何。无论多想留住他，可他的记忆里面总是缺了这么一站。

"好吧"昆茨埃特点点头"我送你回家，毕竟，答应过你哥哥，送你回去的。"

直接忽视少年雀跃的表情，昆茨埃特闭上眼睛往后一靠"师傅，机场。"，然后便不再多说一句。

司机刚准备说"好"。，却忽然从后视镜里发现自己正被一辆黑色的轿车悄无声息的跟踪着。"先生..."司机刚要开口，昆茨埃特早就察觉出了不对，他打了个手势，指示着司机，三拐五拐，很快便甩掉了那辆轿车。

"佐伊赛特，看来今天得先在这呆着了。"昆茨埃特四处看着"伦敦的话，过几天再说吧..."  
>少年虽然有些不大高兴，但也知道一定是发生了一些事情，便只好默默的点点头。<p>

匆匆下了车，昆茨埃**惕的看着周围，一边拉着佐伊赛特的手催促他往楼道里走，一边有不断后头看着，下意识里，总觉得危险并没有结束。

果然，佐伊赛特刚迈进楼道一步，一把明晃晃的刀子便从里面直接刺出来。昆茨埃特一把拉过少年，楼道里埋伏的杀手刺了个空，跌撞出来。随后另一个杀手也从里面跟了出来。佐伊赛特被昆茨埃特护在身后，这样紧张的氛围忽然让他凭空冒出一种熟悉的不能再熟悉的感觉，以至于当其中一个冲上来时，佐伊赛特毫无征兆的跳起来，手脚利落的踢掉了那人手中的短刀。

昆茨埃特吃了一惊，连佐伊赛特自己也吓了一跳。而被佐伊赛特打到的那个杀手见这个缝隙急忙掏出藏在靴子里的手枪，朝佐伊赛特打去。

"喂，佐伊赛特！"昆茨埃特先反应过来，扑倒在还在愣神的少年身上。子弹从肩膀呼啸而过，昆茨埃特没有给对方一秒钟的喘息机会，掏出腰间的枪"砰砰"两声，将两人打倒在地。不愧是经过特训的国际**，枪法狠、准、快，不给敌人一点机会。

急忙掏出手机，打电话联系同事。将就及时的话，还有可能会问出幕后的指使者是谁。

而还窝在昆茨埃特怀里的少年显然是惊呆了，不仅仅是他的舍命相救，还有这一幕的熟悉感...好像被这个人救，都不止一次了呢...

少年恍惚间抬起头，对上那对银灰色泛着冷淡的浅蓝色光芒的眸子，那里，深邃的就像一潭谜一般的水湾，那里，一定有很多我不知道的东西...可那究竟是什么？少年真是头疼，每次都这样，一道要想起来的时候，记忆就突然断层，一片空白。怎么深入的回想，都毫无线索。

昆茨埃特打完电话，忽然发现自己还在紧紧地搂着佐伊赛特，忙急着松开"抱歉"，现在，他明白，这个孩子不喜欢自己碰他。

"不，没事的"少年忙说"老师是为了救我，所以，没关系的。"

躲闪着昆茨埃特的目光，少年明显感觉自己的脸在发热。自己不是明确划清界限了吗？可刚刚那个时候，却心跳得那么快，似乎是那么依恋那个怀抱的温度...

昆茨埃特慢慢站起来，才忽然察觉到肩膀的疼痛，不由的摇晃了一下。

"啊，老师，你没事吧？"少年忙扶住昆茨埃特，刚刚只顾着脸红心跳，却完全没注意到身边的人已经受了伤。

"不要在意，只不过是皮外伤。"昆茨埃特向远处看去，警车正向这里开来，不一会就到了这里。

小个子警察急忙跳下车"昆茨埃特君，伤势不要紧吧？"

"只是擦伤，不要紧。先把那两个人带去审问，我怀疑是..."昆茨埃特感觉得到，自己可能惹上大麻烦了。

"Frank吗？"小个子接话道"那些杀手难道是他用来报复你的？"

"不知道。"昆茨埃特没有明确肯定，明明都已经猜到了些什么，但心里却莫名其妙的慌乱。为什么会心慌呢？是啊，自己可是很少会有心慌的感觉呢，除非...

昆茨埃特看了一眼身边的少年，果然，还是因为他。他，看来是真的不能再留在我身边了。如果真的是被报复的话，那身边每一个人都会有危险。

"嗯..."肩膀隐隐作痛，昆茨埃特不由得轻声呻吟，小个子一把扶住他："昆茨埃特君先去看一下伤势吧。"

"不用了，不过是小伤，休息一下就没事了。记得把结果告诉我，我先回去了。"昆茨埃特交代完，对一旁愣着的少年说道"走吧，佐伊赛特。"

"哦，嗯。"少年忙扶过这个高自己一头的男人，慢慢走进楼道。

一进客厅，昆茨埃特便栽倒在沙发上，少年吓了一跳"老师，你真的没事吗？我看，还是找来医生比较好。"看着一脸惊恐的佐伊赛特，昆茨埃特不禁有些小小的高兴，难道是在担心我吗？

"不用了，我睡一觉就好。佐伊赛特，你就在旁边陪着我，可以吗？"

"嗯。如果老师有什么吩咐，一定要叫我哦。"少年点点头，看着沙发上的人渐渐闭上眼睛。

"诶，睡得还真快呢。不过，真的没问题吗？"少年自言自语，转身进了卧室拿出一条毯子，轻轻盖在昆茨埃特身上。

无聊的坐在沙发旁边，佐伊赛特环视着这个有点空荡荡的客厅，视线却停在了角落的钢琴身上...

钢琴吗？

佐伊赛特站起身子，慢慢走近，来到钢琴面前，纤细的手指轻轻触上一个白键，发出好听的声音。于是，便又忍不住按下一个，又是一个音符凭空跃起。修长的双手一步步摸索着，然后，不知不觉的，少年坐在了钢琴面前，闭上眼睛，凭着自己的想象，竟然就这样弹奏起来...

"佐伊赛特？那是你吗？"昆茨埃特感觉自己听到了琴声，那种琴声，那种熟悉的感觉，只属于一个人，只有他...

"昆茨埃特君..."少年停止弹奏，一把抓住昆茨埃特的衣服"昆茨埃特君一定要结婚不可吗？说什么从来只把我当小孩子，昆茨埃特君真的不是喜欢我的吗？"

"佐伊赛特..."

"我讨厌昆茨埃特君，讨厌，讨厌！我最讨厌昆茨埃特君了！"少年哭着跑开，留下一脸错愕的昆茨埃特。

"不是的，佐伊赛特。我还有话要说，你不许走...佐伊赛特..."

"佐伊赛特..."昆茨埃特慢慢睁开眼睛，难道，刚刚是在做梦吗？好像在梦里听到佐伊赛特的琴声了呢...

揉了揉眉心，昆茨埃特渐渐清醒，但是那琴声却如此清晰的传来。那种忧伤，那种绝望，那是他再熟悉不过的心声，那样的琴声，果然，只属于他一个人...

"佐伊赛特？"昆茨埃特蓦地抬起头看去，那个少年正陶醉在音符中。一袭白衣与飘动的窗帘融合在一起，轻柔的阳光铺在身上，恍如断翅的天使误入人间，轻轻诉说着哀伤。这样一幅画面，他再熟悉不过，那个安静的少年，不就是他的佐伊赛特吗？

"佐伊赛特！"没有疑问，没有犹豫，几乎是冲上去的昆茨埃特一把将少年抱在了怀里"没错，我确信就是你。"

佐伊赛特完全没有反应过来，就这样快要窒息般的被固定在怀里，琴声戛然而止。昆茨埃特霸道的扭过少年的头，突然地，在少年毫无意识的情况下，一下子，吻了上去。

少年没有一点防备，被这突如其来的吻吓了一跳，睁着一双大眼睛，大脑瞬间短路。

"不是说你不许走吗？居然不听话就自己跑掉。"昆茨埃特轻轻地在少年耳边说着，双手更加用力的环住那细细的腰，但还是觉得不够，还是觉得他会跑掉...

"你，你、放、开、我！"少年忽然猛的一推，使劲想挣脱开昆茨埃特。"你在干什么？你说过的...你这个骗子，变态，居然，居然做这种事情..."

"佐伊赛特？！"昆茨埃特显然是被这些话吓住了。

"放开我，你这个疯子！"少年用尽全身力气，推开了昆茨埃特，站起来就想逃跑，却在惊慌之中绊在椅子上，虚空倒下，头重重的砸在了钢琴上，昏了过去。

"佐伊赛特！"昆茨埃特幡然醒悟过来，这是怎么了？自己决然都无法控制住自己，明明和佐伊赛特约好不再碰他，可怎么会做出这种事情来呢？

一把将佐伊赛特抱起，放到卧室的床上，然后急忙打电话给医院请医生过来，昆茨埃特还在不停的自责着，如果他出了什么事，自己岂不是...

一直到医生离开，他才松了一口气。没有伤到要害，只不过是疼晕了过去，等到自己醒来就没事了。

昆茨埃特无力的坐在床边，仔细的看着安静的少年，依然还是他初见时的模样，那样精致的皮肤，美丽的双眼，那样温暖的穿透心灵的笑容...

佐伊赛特，看来，我真的要放弃你了。从没想过会让你这样不断的受伤。这或许，是你对我的惩罚吧。因为我不知道珍惜，所以也要我尝到失去你的痛苦。你果然，还是那个任性的孩子呢。不过，这样也好，和我在一起的话，不知道什么时候就会有危险。过平静快乐的日子才是你的愿望吧。所以，我真的要离开了，让你回到你口中那段快乐的时光里。至于你记不记得我，也许真的没那个必要了...

"昆茨埃特君"

"是我。"从沉思中走出，昆茨埃特拿起手机，也早已猜到是什么事了。"有结果吗？"

"他们不肯承认，但有关资料表明，是Frank的可能性还是比较大的，所以，请您务必小心，他一定还会再下手。"

"明天我就赶去英国处理他的事情，至于杀手，我会小心的，辛苦你了。"合上电话，昆茨埃特又看了看床上的少年，叹了一口气。

"果然是要分开了，佐伊赛特。如果醒来，不要说认识我知道吗？会很危险呐。"看了看时间，昆茨埃特拨通了艾伦的手机。

房间已经重新收拾了一遍，行李也收拾好了。只要等艾伦明早一到，自己就可以离开这个地方了。

度过一个无眠之夜，第一缕阳光按捺不住耀眼的光芒刺入了这座公寓，昆茨埃特洗了把脸，又回到床边，看着未醒的少年，还是有些担心。

艾伦，也该到了吧。等艾伦一来，我就离开这里，放开你，让你过你向往的生活。想象着你的笑容，想象着你开心快乐的样子，我走到哪里，都会安心。佐伊赛特...

"砰砰..."急促的敲门声想起，昆茨埃特大步走向门口，打开门，艾伦果然及时赶到了。

"昆茨埃特先生，真的决定了吗？"艾伦看着准备离开的昆茨埃特。

"决定了"昆茨埃特的语气没有丝毫犹豫，他拍了拍艾伦的肩膀"好好照顾他，如果还不醒，还是再叫一次医生吧。"

"你或许，不应该这么轻易就放弃的。"不知怎么的，艾伦倒是有些不甘心。

"我只是，不想再伤害他了。"昆茨埃特提好行李，走出门口。"还有，艾伦。我最近有点麻烦，没什么特别的事情，就不要再联系我了。"

"麻烦？"

"再见。"不等艾伦反应过来，昆茨埃特便留下一句话走了。

"昆..."艾伦望着他的背影出神，你不应该就这样放弃的，我有直觉，佐伊没有忘记你，而我，也永远不能代替你...

艾伦看着昆茨埃特走远，转身进屋，来到佐伊赛特的卧室。刚做好，床上的少年就不安分的动了起来。

混乱的大脑里，一幅幅模糊又清晰的画面像走马灯一样呼啸而过。每一副面孔，每一个场景，每一次开心与失落，每一次邂逅与分离...种种熟悉的感觉像积压已久的火山，毫无保留的喷薄而出...

"佐伊？佐伊？"艾伦叫着少年的名字，试图唤醒他。果然，少年慢慢的睁开了眼睛，然而开口却叫道"昆茨埃特君..."

"佐伊..."

佐伊赛特渐渐清醒，努力地揉了揉眼睛，看清面前的人。"艾伦？你怎么会在...我的房间里？"少年环顾四周，确定这里就是自己的房间。

"你，你叫我什么？"艾伦有些激动的抓住少年的肩膀"你想起来了吗？"

"艾伦呀，怎么了？"佐伊赛特看着又惊又喜的艾伦"想起什么？"

"你失忆了啊，两个月了吧...你真的什么印象都没有吗？"艾伦盯着佐伊赛特，包括怎么对待昆茨埃特，你都没有印象吗？

"两个月呐..."少年有些不相信的重复着艾伦的话，忽然间想起一个人，"说起来，你有没有见到昆茨埃特君？好像很久都没有见到他了...不过，又好像不是...呐，他在哪？"

"昆茨埃特先生吗？"艾伦心里一惊，不知该怎么说。

"他，已经离开日本了，但是不知道去了哪里..."小声说着，艾伦不敢看佐伊赛特的眼睛。

"离开？"少年突然提高了音量，下了艾伦一跳"为什么离开？为什么？"

"我说过让他不要轻易放弃的，可他还是放弃了，他打了电话让我来照顾你，然后自己就走了..."

"什么时候，是什么时候走的？"佐伊赛特用力的摇晃着艾伦的胳膊。

"刚刚。其实，只要他在等一下就可以的..."艾伦叹了口气，似乎是在替那个人惋惜吧。不带艾伦说完，少年便冲了下去，心里不断重复着艾伦的话。离开了，什么叫离开了...艾伦心疼的看着少年的身影，难道又要是错过吗？就像他终于明白自己的心意，而你却失去了与他在一起的记忆。而当你找回这段记忆之时，他却刚刚决定放弃...

匆匆拦下一辆出租车，少年几乎是吼道"去机场，快点，要快点。"可怜的司机被眼前男孩子的气势吓了一跳，一分钟不敢耽搁，飞速前进。待艾伦回过神追出来时，佐伊赛特早就不见了踪影。

坐在飞速行驶的出租车上，佐伊赛特还是觉得太慢，总是想跳下去用自己最快的速度跑去机场。不安的搅动着手指，不明白为什么他要放弃自己。为什么呢，昆茨埃特君，为什么要离开？是我哪里做错了吗？我说过要守护昆茨埃特君的，你怎么能这样离开呢？我以后再不说讨厌昆茨埃特君了，我一点都不讨厌，我喜欢昆茨埃特君，一直都喜欢...

昆茨埃特依旧是没有表情的走在人群里，像这样的情景他不知道一年里要经历几次。就如往年到处执行任务一般，忙碌的穿梭在不同的人和不同的城市之间。起飞，降落。再起飞，再降落。没有任何不同，仿佛没有发生任何事，也没有，遇到过...任何人。

那个少年...

昆茨埃特紧紧地攥了攥手里的旅行箱。

那个少年，就当是一场美丽的梦境吧。闭上眼睛，昆茨埃特感到的是前所未有的疼痛感。不是伤口复发，也不是身体不是什么的，而是那种锥心刺骨的，像被生硬的拉扯开般的疼痛。

是啊，永远失去他了呢。再也看不到美丽的笑容，听不到漂亮的琴声，抱不到那瘦小的身形，更靠近不了那颗总是在渴望呵护的心灵...

蓦地，昆茨埃特敏锐的感到自己正在被跟踪。此刻，不能再多想，只有尽快甩掉这几个人，避免引起大的混乱。毕竟是在机场，如果真的发生什么事，后果不可预料。只有赶紧上飞机，他们便无法乱来。昆茨埃特疾步在人群里穿梭着，很快来到检票口，只等着检票登机了。希望这段时间里，那些刚被甩掉的人不会找上来。手里的机票被攥的发皱，昆茨埃特焦急的等着前面的人，但却在这个时候听到了一个声音。

"昆茨埃特君！"

这个声音...是他...是他吗？...

少年竟呆在原地，看着不远处那个银发的男人，依旧是那样冷峻的面孔，看不到的却是眼神里恍惚出现的疲惫与憔悴。

"果然，是昆茨埃特君！"少年微微的颤抖，嘴角轻轻地向上扬起，大脑却一片空白，身体不受控制的飞奔过去。

昆茨埃特还未回过神来，奔跑过来的少年便直接撞到了自己的怀里。佐伊赛特紧紧地抱住这个结实的肩膀，把头埋在昆茨埃特的胸膛。

"佐伊赛特？"昆茨埃特完全没有料到佐伊赛特的这个反应，这代表着什么呢？难道是，那慌乱中的一撞又让他的记忆戏剧般的恢复了吗？

"不要走啊，昆茨埃特君。"少年更用力的抱紧昆茨埃特，微微发颤的双手让昆茨埃特清楚的感觉到佐伊赛特害怕失去他的恐惧。

微微的低下头，昆茨埃特轻轻一笑，那个孩子，终于回来了。他慢慢低下头，银白色的长发垂下打在少年的脸上。慢慢伸出双臂，想抱住他，给他安全感，可就在低头的那一瞬间，昆茨埃特发现了追上来的杀手。

"回去吧，佐伊赛特，艾伦会着急的。"一把推开佐伊赛特，站在了与他一步之遥的位置。

"昆茨埃特君？"少年一脸茫然的盯着眼前的男人。

"送行的话就不用了，想必以后也不会见面了。快回去，我走了。"昆茨埃特说罢便提起旅行箱转身离去。

"等等，昆茨埃特君。"少年一把抓住昆茨埃特的手，淡绿色的眼睛遮掩不住的恐慌，语气却是有些毫不示弱的气愤"什么叫，以后再也不会见面了？"果然，还是要赶着去结婚吗？

昆茨埃特刚要开口，便惊觉一股杀气。一把拉过情绪不稳的少年，转了个身蹲在了就近的护栏下。与此同时，"砰"的一声，一阵枪响划破了喧闹的机场的上空，人群顿时乱作一团。

"笨蛋，赶快回到艾伦那里去！别再跟着我了！"昆茨埃特厉声喝道，着实吓了少年一跳。昆茨埃特君，是在赶我走吗？

机场的警卫人员出来维持秩序，寻找作案凶手，昆茨埃特拉起佐伊赛特，来到一个蓝制服面前："先生，拜托了。这个孩子迷路了，请你送他回家，我还要赶飞机，先走一步了。"说完，便毫不犹豫的把少年交到那人手里。

"还有，请务必保证他的安全。"临走前，还不忘加上这么一句话。

"昆..."不待少年反应过来，昆茨埃特便头也不回地跑进了登机口。

"诶？"傻在原地的少年完全没有时间接受这突如其来的变故，望着那抹消失的银白色愣愣的出神。

不该是这样的呐，昆茨埃特君...为什么要把我当做陌生人一样，什么叫不要再跟着你呢，什么又叫以后不会再见面...你就那么讨厌我吗...

委屈的少年低垂着头完全没注意到身边的蓝制服问了一遍又一遍的问题"你家在哪里啊？喂，你家到底在哪里啊？"

"啊？"佐伊赛特从恍惚中醒来，看了看那件昆茨埃特也曾经穿过的蓝制服，摇摇头"不用了，我自己可以回家。"说完便跑出了机场。


	3. Chapter 3

"佐伊，你可算回来了"艾伦的声音传来，一直望着地面出神的少年才发现自己已经走回了那幢公寓。艾伦正等在门口，一脸焦急。

"昆茨埃特先生他..."看了看少年的样子，艾伦也猜到了发生了什么，可是他不明白的是为什么会是这样的结果呢？昆茨埃特见到恢复记忆的佐伊赛特不应该高兴吗？不应该和他在一起吗？

"呐，艾伦"佐伊赛特慢慢开口"我失忆的时候，昆茨埃特君他..."

"他一直在找你，找到你以后，一直想帮助你恢复记忆，尽管你总是排斥他，他依然对你很好，他说过他不会放弃的..."艾伦轻声说着。

"排斥？"少年一愣"怎么样排斥？"

"就是不准他靠近你呀"话一出口，艾伦就后悔了，怎么能说这些呢。

"我，我是不是，对昆茨埃特君很不好，是不是？"少年急切的问道"他是不是变得讨厌我了？"

"佐伊，不是的，不是的..."艾伦不知道该怎么继续说下去。

"肯定是的。他说以后不会见面了，他说要我不要跟着他..."少年咬着嘴唇"一定是发生了什么，他才会对我失望的..."

"佐伊，真的想知道吗？"艾伦叹了一口气。

"是。"

"那好，你自己去唤醒那段记忆吧。也许你只有知道发生了什么，才知道怎么解决问题。"艾伦转身进楼"先跟我来吧。"

"催眠术？"刚走进屋子的佐伊赛特接过艾伦递过来的报纸，望着上面的字，不明白他想干嘛。 "那个人是我的同学，你去他那里就可以了。"艾伦轻轻一笑"催眠术可以帮助人想起一些被忘记的东西哦，佐伊如果信得过就去试试吧。毕竟，你们在日本的这段时间，我也不知道到底发生了什么，只有你自己去想起。"

"好。"少年捏了捏报纸"我马上去。"

"路上小心啊"艾伦对着一晃就不见了的少年无奈的说道。

坐在催眠师的面前，佐伊赛特看着眼前的人，不知怎么回事，越来越迷糊，意识越来越不清晰，迷茫之中一幅幅的画面被放大在大银幕上，而他自己却像一个观众一样看着那些熟悉的人和事。

他就一直在一旁看着，看着昆茨埃特紧紧地抱住自己却被自己一把推开，看着昆茨埃特在那间小屋子对自己告白，而自己却急忙的逃到了艾伦身后，看着艾伦听自己说"好恶心"时惊讶的表情...

还有，在游乐场大声向他宣布"不要随便碰我"；在警局理直气壮的冲他喊"你要搞同性恋去找别人，我是正常人！"，还有，自己居然会骂他"你这个骗子，变态，疯子..."

不是这样的，这不是我，不是的...从催眠师那里离开，少年仍难以置信的不断在心里重复着这句话。怎么能那样对待他，他明明对我那么好的...

难怪他会那么绝情的走掉，是不肯原谅我吗？微微抬起头，佐伊赛特看了看天空，昆茨埃特君就这样走了呢。我再也见不到他了啊...真的是犯了好大的错误呢，原来这样的结果都是自己造成的呐...觉得好难过呀，怎么会这么难过呢？

少年紧紧咬着下唇，努力忍住眼泪

往下流，可还是听到"啪"的一声，那些泪水砸在地面上也砸在自己的心里。心口压抑的让呼吸都变得困难了，原来这样的感觉就叫绝望吗？昆茨埃特君，也有过这样的感觉吗？

落寞的走着，天也渐渐阴下来，难怪街上人那么少，原来是要下雨了。佐伊赛特却丝毫没注意到，只是这样一步一步慢慢的走着，一直没抬头。

"砰"的一声，好像撞到一个人。

"对不起"少年头也不抬，便绕过了这个人继续往前走。

"别急别急"那人一把拉过少年的肩膀，低下头仔细看了看他，皱了皱眉，对身边的人说"Maki，好像是个男孩子呢？"

另一个人也不由得靠近佐伊赛特，像观察文物似的仔细研究了一番"诶？看错了吗？"

"真是的，还以为是他女朋友咧。"叫Maki的人直起身来双手叉腰，憋了憋嘴，目光依然未离开佐伊赛特"不过，长的可算是...啧啧啧啧..."

"你们是谁？"佐伊赛特打落那只落在肩膀的手"没事的话先走一步了。"说罢不再理会他们，径直向前走去。

"Yoki，别放他走。"Maki推了推身边的人，说罢两人又一步，快速的挡在了少年面前。

"不好意思，为了我们俩的生命安全，不管你是男是女，都得跟我们走一趟了。"Yoki奸笑着，想去抓少年的手臂，而身手敏捷的佐伊赛特反手一推，便将Yoki推到在地。

"小鬼，有些力气嘛。"Maki有些吃惊，但仍毫不人认输的冲上去，一拳打向佐伊赛特的头部。佐伊赛特轻轻一躲，Maki扑了个空。而佐伊赛特抬起右臂，肘部狠狠地砸向Maki的后背，又一抬腿将刚站起来准备帮忙的Yoki踢回了原地。

"小鬼，你自找的。"趴在地上的Maki把枪掏了出来，只是还没拿稳便被佐伊赛特捏住了手腕，用力一扳，Maki惨叫一声，枪落了下去，被少年用另一只手稳稳地接住，指向了目瞪口呆的Maki。

果然是轻敌了，Maki怎么也没想到这个看上去瘦弱的仿佛一阵风就能吹走的少年，居然会有这么好的身手和这么大的力量。

"到底是什么人！"少年显然被激怒，内心的压抑与这两个莫名其妙的人带来的愤怒一起迸发出来，一双明亮的仿佛平静的如湖水般的眼眸，此刻却不断闪耀着怒火。

"你不需要知道。"Yoki趁少年不注意扑向前去，抓住少年的双腿用力一拉，妄图偷袭。而佐伊赛特却是一个灵巧的侧空翻，一脚将Yoki踩在了脚下。没了武器的Maki只能赤手空拳上阵，他倒是清楚佐伊赛特不会开枪，毕竟谁也不想招来警察。可他又一次低估了佐伊赛特。这个男孩子显然不是简单的人物，身手比他们这些职业杀手还要厉害。莫非是哪个大富豪家的私人保镖？

就在Maki分心琢磨佐伊赛特的身份时，一直踩着Yoki没动地方的少年一脚向他的颈部踢去，Maki重重地摔在了地上。Yoki趁机马上爬了起来，一把拉起Maki狼狈的逃开了。

"喂，你们..."佐伊赛特刚要追上去，但转眼一想，还是算了，自己又不是第一次遇到这样的事情了，说不定又是曾经得罪过的人来寻仇呢...

回到家里，佐伊赛特的情绪没有任何变化。艾伦在开门的那一瞬间就已经清楚了，那些在失忆的时候无意识的做出来的事情一定让他很痛心吧。

"佐伊，都想起来了吗？"艾伦心疼的看着目光空洞的少年。

"嗯。"佐伊赛特点了点头，没再多说话。艾伦也是一阵沉默，不知该说什么是好。

"呐，艾伦。"许久，佐伊赛特才慢慢地开口"昆茨埃特君一定很失望，很伤心吧，他一定恨死我了..."

"佐伊"艾伦揽过少年的肩膀"他不会讨厌你的，他对你的爱绝不是这么轻易就消失掉。而且，可能就是因为太爱你，才会狠心离开吧。"

"诶？"少年抬起头，一双迷茫的双眼，像云雾缭绕的着的深潭，清澈又难以捉摸。

"他走的时候也对我说过哦"艾伦微微一笑"他说，他最近有些麻烦，如果没什么事就不要联系他。"

"所以，不仅仅是你呢"艾伦安慰道"不是也包括我在内吗，昆茨埃特先生一定是在掩饰什么。"

"麻烦？"少年仔细咀嚼着这两个字，忽然想起机场的枪声，也许不只是普通的恐怖袭击事件呢，很明显那颗子弹是冲着昆茨埃特君去的呀...还有，刚刚碰到的那两个人...

"还以为是他女朋友呢..."Maki的话又在耳边响起，佐伊赛特立刻把两件事联系到一起，如果没错，那两个人就是机场的杀手吧...

"喂，佐伊？"艾伦晃了晃正在出神的少年。

"我好像知道了"少年轻声念叨着，脑子里想起了在公寓前被袭击的画面，原来从那个时候就开始了，一定是从那个时候开始，昆茨埃特君就想甩掉我了...继续努力回想着，佐伊赛特记得那个小个子曾提到过一个人"Frank"，是的，就是这个人，说报复什么的话...

"知道？知道什么？"艾伦越来越迷糊，伸出五根手指在少年眼前晃来晃去。

"艾伦，你听说过Frank这个人吗？"少年抓住艾伦不断晃动的手，急切的问道。

"Frank？很普通的一个名字啊，你要问那一个呢？"艾伦不解的看着眉头紧缩的少年。

"有没有一个比较特殊的，或者是..."佐伊赛特一时间竟不知道该怎么形容这个人。

"在英国的话，有一个摇滚明星叫Frank，有一个著名的脱口秀主持人也叫Frank，还有..."艾伦仔细想了想"哦，kingdom集团的总裁也叫Frank，不过好像因为什么事被抓了..."

"被抓了么？"佐伊赛特仔细琢磨着这几个人，一旁的艾伦拍了拍少年的肩膀，转身打开了自己的行李，拿出笔记本，指了指，对少年说："你干想也不是办法，想知道些什么，上网一查不就好了？"

"对哦"少年一直皱着的眉头终于舒展开来，露出了许久没有的笑容。

而与此同时，已落荒而逃的Maki和Yoki正在电脑前进行着视频对话。

"怎么搞的，居然会让他上了飞机！"屏幕那边是一头卷发的中年男人，一双湛蓝的眼睛，儒雅的面相却时不时的透着杀气，愤怒的语气与那温文尔雅的外表形成鲜明对比。

"抱歉老板，真的没想到他会躲过那一枪"Maki低着头，不敢面对boss。

"那为什么还不赶快回来领死？！还想让我亲自派人去接你们吗？"Frank一拍桌子，怒吼道。

"老板，我们..."

"是，我们马上动身。"Maki抢先一步将Yoki的话挡了回去。

Frank没再说话，关掉了摄像头。

"Maki？"Yoki不解的看着同伴。

"我们抓不到他的，Yoki！"Maki也一样的看着Yoki，慢慢的说道"他比我们都要厉害，我们只有回去领死。你也知道，就算躲着不回去，老板也绝对不会放过我们。"

"Maki，我不想死..."Yoki伤心地看着同伴，两人都继续没再说话。

佐伊赛特不断的打开一个又一个网页，直到那个卷发的男人的图片出现在眼前。资料显示着：Frank King，英国最大的饭店kingdom集团的总裁，英国十大富豪之一，一直以良好形象示人，但却在半年前突然被警方以走私罪的名义逮捕，近期由于证据不足，被释放。

"释放？怎么可能轻易被释放？"佐伊赛特轻轻一笑"想必是保释出来的吧。"鼠标不经意的移动到一幅图片上，正是Frank被抓的现场。而少年惊讶的发现了一张熟悉的面孔。

"昆茨埃特君？"少年大叫着"那不是昆茨埃特君吗？"惊慌地想叫过艾伦，却发现他不知什么时候出去了。

顾不得艾伦去了哪里，佐伊赛特又把注意力放在了那幅图片上，思考着昆茨埃特和这件事，和这个人之间的关系。

"佐伊！"艾伦推门而出，快步走了过来。

"喂，艾伦，你去哪了？"少年急忙一把拉过艾伦，指着电脑屏幕"你看..."

"我知道，佐伊，那的确是昆茨埃特先生。"艾伦喘了一口气"我刚刚去了警局。"

"那么呢？"佐伊赛特听罢满眼期待的看着艾伦。

"他们什么也不肯说，说什么警方的机密。"艾伦有些无奈，但还是继续说道"关于Frank，我只打听到，那件案子当时是昆茨埃特先生负责的。"

"果然是这样，难怪说要报复..."少年自言自语，艾伦笑了笑"昆茨埃特先生果然是要保护佐伊，才狠心离开的啊。"

"诶？"少年一愣，继而无奈一笑"他也太小看我了，而且..."少年停了停，咬着下唇"就算是危险，我也不会离开他的呀..."

"佐伊"艾伦扶着佐伊赛特的肩膀"昆茨埃特先生只不过是去避一避，一定还会回来的。"

"不是的，艾伦"佐伊赛特淡淡一笑"昆茨埃特君才不会逃避，他只会去面对。我相信，你所说的机密一定是昆茨埃特君去追查Frank的事情吧。"

"喂，佐伊，你..."看着少年渐渐浮现的笑容，艾伦忽然感到会发生什么不好的事。

"我要去英国。"佐伊赛特脱口而出。

"别开玩笑了，佐伊。你难道是想...不行，太危险了！"艾伦以少有的强硬的语气对少年喊道。

"那个Frank明明已经被抓了，却又因证据不足被放了出来，昆茨埃特君已经成了暗杀的目标，就算他再怎么调查也无法取得有利的证据。而我呢，艾伦，你忘了我以前的职业吗？"佐伊赛特眯起眼睛，笑得更得意。

"佐伊！"艾伦看来是真的生气了"你别胡闹。昆茨埃特先生让我好好照顾你的，你最好还是乖乖听话！"

"艾伦！"佐伊赛特撒娇似的央求道，不断摇晃着艾伦的手臂，艾伦却根本不为所动。

"哥哥，哥哥，让我去吧！"少年突然改口，让艾伦吃了一惊。

"呐，不是你说的吗？"佐伊赛特一笑"那个催眠术果然厉害呢，我没记错吧，哥哥！"少年故意加重了最后两个字的语气。

艾伦依旧板着脸"这也不管用！佐伊，我这是为你好。昆茨埃特先生也不希望你有危险呐！"

"好啦，好啦，不去就不去"少年终于妥协了"那吃饭总可以吧，都一天没吃饭了呢，肚子好饿呀！"

艾伦一想也是，从早上开始就忙来忙去，都已经傍晚了，一顿饭也没吃，想来这个孩子也饿坏了。

"那好，走吧，出去吃！"艾伦松了一口气，宠爱的看着一脸满足的少年。

来到一家店，两人找了一个靠窗的位置坐下，佐伊赛特迫不及待的拿过侍者手里的菜单，而一旁的艾伦看着已经完全恢复的少年，倍感欣慰。甚至想到，就算一直这样也很好，做哥哥难道不是比做恋人好得多吗？

思绪拉回到餐桌上，艾伦忽然发现眼前多了两瓶红酒，不用说，一定是对面那个正准备倒酒的少年。

"佐伊！"一把抢过佐伊赛特手里的酒杯，艾伦教育道"未成年人不许喝酒！"

"哥哥…"

"不许就是不许！"艾伦将酒都拿到自己这边，又跟侍者要了一杯果汁"呐，你喝这个！"

"这些酒岂不是可惜了..."佐伊赛特无奈的看着艾伦，心里却打起了小算盘，好像挑衅似的在说，难不成你要自己都喝掉？

"我喝掉就是了！"艾伦看了少年一眼，毫不示弱的打开一瓶红酒。

少年轻轻一笑，一副"一切都在我计划之中"的样子。艾伦却丝毫没注意到，只是专心的喝着酒。

少年不紧不慢的吃着，是不是看两眼艾伦的状况，果然，艾伦已经醉醺醺的趴在了桌子上。

"艾伦？艾伦？"佐伊赛特试探的叫着，脸上露出了满意的微笑。刚要站起来，却忽然听见艾伦开口"呐，佐伊..."

"诶？"少年吓了一跳，又赶紧坐好。

"佐伊，尽管这样，我还是喜欢你"艾伦渐渐抬起头，看着眼前模糊的身影，一把抓住了佐伊赛特的手，苦笑道"好好听我说完啊。"

少年冷冷的坐在那里"我，我没有要走啊，艾伦..."

"佐伊，其实我真的好嫉妒昆茨埃特先生呢。为什么，你会那么喜欢他？就算你失去记忆，你的大脑里保留的也都是与他相关的东西。为什么我，就不能让你这样呢，佐伊？"

"艾伦？"佐伊赛特静静地听着眼前已经完全醉了的的艾伦。

"不过，现在好像更喜欢作为哥哥出现了"艾伦苦涩的一笑"作为恋人的话不知道会遭遇什么，就会分开。但作为哥哥，就会一直都是。你说对吗？"话没说完，艾伦便头一栽，睡了过去。

"艾伦..."佐伊赛特咀嚼着艾伦的话，露出一个美丽的微笑"是啊，艾伦是个好哥哥哦，而且会一直都是的。"

拖起沉睡中的艾伦，佐伊赛特叫了辆出租车，回到了公寓。艾伦平静的睡在床上，估计这一整晚是不会醒了。佐伊赛特却在为去英国整理着东西，其实也没什么好整理的，只是以前"作案"的一些必备东西。

太阳早早的升起，强烈的光芒打在艾伦的脸上，刺得眼睛微微的疼。"啊..."艾伦揉了揉感觉快要炸开的头，努力坐了起来，慢慢的睁开眼，往外一看，才发现已是早晨了。

起身下床，全身还有些无力，看来酒劲还是没有散尽。昨晚只记得自己灌了两瓶红酒下去，至于怎么回来的一点印象都没有了。

"佐伊？"艾伦习惯性地叫着少年的名字，却并没有得到回应。"佐伊？"又叫了一声，还是没有任何声响。艾伦心感不妙，急忙冲进了佐伊赛特的房间，果然是，空无一人。匆忙出门去找，却忽然在门上见到了少年留下的便条。

"艾伦，抱歉呐，昨晚故意把你灌醉。但是，我无法眼看着昆茨埃特君一个人去冒险。我必须要赶过去帮他，因为我一直坚信，我就是为了守护昆茨埃特局而存在的。以前的一切，谢谢你。我很喜欢艾伦这样的哥哥哦，不要生气，等着我们凯旋归来吧。"

"佐伊啊..."艾伦攥着那张纸，无奈的叹了一口气。

昆茨埃特一直呆在伦敦警局的那间办公室里，忙着汇总他所得知的所有Frank的资料。但就算再怎么详细，也没有他真正想要的那可以正中要害的有力证据。

怎么办呢？昆茨埃特有些头疼，他无法接近Frank，就无法取得第一手的资料，但是这样调查下去也查不出什么结果…

"咚咚…"敲门声响起，把昆茨埃特从苦思冥想中拽了出来。

"请进"昆茨埃特应道。

"啊，我的大忙人，我听说你从一下飞机就进了这间办公室，到现在除了去厕所就没出去过。你还真是个工作狂啊~~两天不出去呼吸一下新鲜空气，不会缺氧吗？"来者一脸笑容，看着昆茨埃特。

"涅弗莱特？"昆茨埃特有些小小的吃惊"你怎么到这里来了？"

"喂喂，好歹也是战友嘛，怎么表情那么难看，你看见我就不能高兴一下吗？"涅弗莱特径自坐到一把椅子上，没好气的说。

"抱歉啊"昆茨埃特轻轻一笑"只是没想到你会突然出现。话说回来，你不是去中国了吗？"

"啊，事情办完了。"涅弗莱特打量着昆茨埃特的办公室"刚回法国，就被派到这来了，说是协助你解决Frank的案子。"

"哦？"昆茨埃特揉了揉眉心"就算是你来协助，想必也不会有什么进展啊~"

"喂，干嘛这么垂头丧气啊"涅弗莱特一拳垂在昆茨埃特的肩膀上"你以前可从来没有过这种表情啊。"

"我说昆茨埃特"见昆茨埃特不说话，涅弗莱特又继续说道"这件事有这么难办么？"

"是啊，要取得有力的证据，太困难了…"昆茨埃特盯着电脑屏幕，不知在看什么。

"可以派卧底啊"涅弗莱特轻松地说道。

"不行啊"昆茨埃特反驳道"当初我就是潜进去做卧底，才把他抓住的。可最后那些证据还是不足以有说服力，这说明他早就有防备。加上上次的教训，再派卧底恐怕行不通了。"

"说的也是啊"涅弗莱特刚刚还放松的表情一下子也严肃起来，蓝色的眼睛闪着冷光，不知道在想什么。

"昆茨埃特"涅弗莱特忽然打破沉默"那个Frank不是在搞军火走私？那我们就来当他的买主怎么样？"

"你是说….."昆茨埃特立马就明白了涅弗莱特的意思"不过，是不是有些太危险了。派谁去还是个大问题，而且，我想…"

"想再一次亲手抓住他？"涅弗莱特一眼看透了昆茨埃特的想法。

昆茨埃特没回答，但眼神里却是十分的肯定。

"没关系哦"涅弗莱特一笑"你可以亲自去的。"

"那怎么行，他又不是不认识我，而且，他现在正在派人暗杀我…"昆茨埃特不明白涅弗莱特的意思。

"没关系，没关系"涅弗莱特摆摆手"我在中国的时候，学了一门技术，你听都没听说过。叫易容术。"

"易容术？"昆茨埃特不解的看着涅弗莱特"就是要给我整容吗？你不是开玩笑吧？"

"不是不是"涅弗莱特继续摆手"不是说了，是易容，不是整容啊！易容术是古代中国流传下来的一门技术，一般人都不会哦，我是和一位老师傅学的，你可以利用易容术变成任何你想变成的人。放心啦，和整容不一样，只是暂时的改变容貌，还可以变回来的。"  
>"这么神奇？真的假的？"昆茨埃特有些不相信，这样的事情对于他这个一向相信科学的人来说有些不可思议。<p>

"真的真的"涅夫莱特肯定地说"你尽管开始准备吧，后备工作交给我就行了。"

昆茨挨特没说话只是点了点头，但愿这个计划能成功…

Kingdom 的顶层的豪华办公室里，Frank 不耐烦的打着电话："人找好没有？办个事拖这么长时间，人事部家伙们是不是都不打算…"

"老板，别急，您的新助理已经去您那报道了。"那边诚惶诚恐的说着。

Frank 啪地一声扔下电话，忍住怒气,等着看看这个第一天上班就敢迟到的助理到底是什么样子。

"总裁先生，我是您的新助理，可以进去吗？"才没多一会门外就有敲门声响起。"进来"尽管很生气，Frank 还是尽量使自己语气平和下来。"总裁先生，您好，我是您的新助理佐伊塞特。"少年面带微笑，不动声色的打量着眼前的人。Frank 先是一惊，接着有些疑惑的用自己从没用过的语气问道："你是…男生吧？"

一旁的少年仿佛已经对这样的问题免疫了似的，依旧笑着回答："是的，总裁"仿佛是看透了少年对这个问题的无奈，Frank 才猛的从对看到他的第一眼的恍惚中醒过来，脸色又板了回去"迟到了半个小时！第一个月的工资没了！"

"是！"佐伊塞特没有丝毫的窘迫，只是只是一直保持微笑。"很好"Frank 冷笑"绝对服从，这就是我需要的，但是别以为我只是在试探你！""明白，老板可以扣我工资，只要我能保住奖金就行了。"少年不慌不忙的说到。

"你，还只是个高中生吧，所谓的奖金…"Frank盯顶着少年，似乎要挑明什么。"老板在乎的不是学历吧"佐伊塞特的笑脸越发灿烂，美丽的让人忍不住想占为己有。"果然够聪明"Frank 慢慢抬起少年尖尖的下巴，对于他这样一个恶魔般的人物来说，眼前的少年无疑是一道美味的大餐。

佐伊塞特但是被这突如其来的动作吓了一跳，眼神里晃过一丝惊慌，继而灵巧的往后一退，弯腰，鞠躬，"那么，我先告退了。"依旧是微笑的脸，没再看Frank 一眼，少年优雅的带上门出去了。

"聪明的孩子啊，果真还是很诱人呢…"Frank 望着少年离去的背影自言自语，笑的让人不寒而栗。

Frank带着佐伊赛特走进这座大楼的地下长廊，这是佐伊赛特完全没想到的，在这样一个华丽的大厦底部，竟然有这样一个阴暗又透露着些许恐怖的 地方。

Frank拿出电子钥匙，"啪"的一声，两人面前的一扇大铁门便这样被打开了。虽说少年心里早有准备，但还是被眼前的东西震撼到了。各种各样的武器成套、成堆的放在这座大仓库里，不时泛着冷光，让少年冷不丁愣了一下。

"吓到了吗？"Frank有些嘲笑的看着身边的少年。

"总裁，为什么要选择我呢？"佐伊赛特没有回答，只是平静的问道。

"因为你够聪明。"Frank拿出一支烟点燃，深深地吸了一口，吐出一个圆圈："一个高中生，却能破解那么多的密码锁，什么难搞的资料对你来说都不是问题吧。"

"你…"佐伊赛特着实吓了一跳"你派人调查我？"心里大叫不妙，难道自己就这样被揭穿了？

"不能算调查"Frank慢悠悠的说"只不过你各方面都太优秀了，怎能不让人注意，又怎能不让人来去了解一下呢？"

"所以呢？"佐伊赛特用尽量冷静的声音说着，不知道眼前这个人究竟想干什么。

"所以，你作为尚牧集团的余孽，无路可走，投奔于我，难道我不该好好利用吗？"Frank眯起眼，又深深吸了一口烟。

"吓死我了"佐伊赛特在心里长叹，不由得松了一口气，又挂上了熟悉的笑容"是，我明白了。"

"要不是上次那个人居然是个卧底，我也不急着再招新的助理..."Frank说到此处，不由得咬牙切齿，想必是记起什么不愉快的事情。不过转眼又

看着少年，微微一笑："你知道背叛的结果吗？"

"我应该知道，但我不会亲自去尝试的。"佐伊赛特乖巧的笑了笑，觉得自己已经取得了他的信任，而自己的出身确是黑道，又不是警方派来的， 想必应该会安全很多。

"那就好。"Frank拍拍他的肩膀"过几天，就有一档生意需要你帮忙，晚上来我这里，我具体交代你一下。"

"是。"佐伊赛特依旧微笑，知道自己离成功已经迈进了实质性的一步。

离与Frank约定的时间还有一个小时，佐伊赛特抬头看了看墙上的表，八点整。透过窗子，外面已经很黑了，各式各样的灯光早已粉墨登场，争相闪耀，是夜，依旧只是伦敦最普通的一夜。

"昆茨埃特君又在忙些什么呢？"少年看了看窗外，自言自语了一句，继而便又拉上了窗帘，将黑夜关在了外面，疾步跑出了房间。

很快便从旅馆来到了公司，白天那幢华丽的大厦此时依旧不减风采。一到十层依旧灯火通明，为身心疲惫的城市人提供着各式各样的服务。十层以上的办公室却早是一片寂静。佐伊赛特进了电梯，直达顶层，Frank的办公室。灯光幽暗，有些莫名的恐惧。少年轻轻地走着，来到总裁室门前，仔细打量着那把密码锁。

"居然在办公室的门上还安密码锁？"佐伊赛特有些小小的不解，但转眼一想，里面定是有什么不可告人的秘密。

盯着那十个触屏的数字，少年慢慢蹲下来，仔细的看了一会，指腹在屏幕上轻轻一划，嘴角微微上扬，轻轻地摁了两下，果然，门乖巧的开了。

蹑手蹑脚的溜进办公室，来到办公桌前，打开电脑。少年屏住呼吸，浅蓝色的光映的整个房间有点诡异。

"一猜就有密码，不过难不倒我。"少年轻轻一笑，手指熟练地在键盘上噼里啪啦的敲击着，没多久，眼前豁然开朗，成功进入了Frank的电脑。

会藏在哪呢？少年思索着，一个一个的打开着哪些文件夹，出乎意料的是这些文件夹竟然没有一个加密的，里面的内容也只是普通的公司的日常事务。整个电脑几乎是翻了个遍，一点有用的东西也没找到。

少年不禁有些失望，看了看屏幕下方的时间，便匆匆的关了电脑。看来，这间办公室里没有什么线索了。佐伊赛特盯着一瞬间变黑的屏幕，思考着下一个可能。

但不管怎么样，还是先去赴约。说不定，在Frank的家里能发现什么。

"这算什么个结果啊。"涅弗莱特哭笑不得的看着昆茨埃特"这不像是你做出来的事情啊。"

"抱歉"昆茨埃特淡淡的说着，脑子里一直是佐伊赛特的脸，怎么赶都赶不走。

"出了什么事？"涅弗莱特坐到昆茨埃特旁边"我听说那个助理不过是个小孩，怎么，有这么难对付吗？"

"佐伊赛特，竟然是他..."昆茨埃特低声自言自语。

"佐伊赛特是..."涅弗莱特忽然也觉得这个名字有些耳熟"是那个孩子啊！"像是恍然大悟一般，涅弗莱特吃惊地喊道"那个孩子不是，不是..."

"怎么你知道他？"昆茨埃特倒是没想到。

"刚回法国就听简说了你们的事，我当时还搞不懂，你放着这么一个完美的未婚妻不要，居然...你的思维一般人还真是难懂呢。"涅弗莱特用不解的眼光看着面前的人。

"可是他怎么会是Frank的助理？"昆茨埃特越想越不明白，他不应该是这样的孩子啊。

"你怎么对人家了？"涅弗莱特一副情场高手的样子"搞不好是自暴自弃呢。"

"艾伦，艾伦一定知道。"昆茨埃特没理会涅弗莱特的问题，径直站了起来，拿出手机，拨通了艾伦的电话。

涅弗莱特看着昆茨埃特边讲电话边变化着表情。先是放松的接着紧张然后是有些生气。欣赏完这些表情，对着已经挂了电话的昆茨埃特说："你变得了不少啊。以前你只有一个表情，现在一分钟之内能变化无数个，都可以当演员了。"

昆茨埃特瞟了他一眼，没说话，又坐在了椅子上。

"喂，到底什怎么回事？"涅弗莱特凑了过去。

"这个傻瓜，瞒着所有人，竟然连艾伦都不知道他跑去做卧底了。要不是他说佐伊赛特是为了我去的Frank那，要不是我说今天看到了佐伊赛特，我们俩都不知道这家伙自己去偷证据了。"昆茨埃特攥了攥拳头，深深地叹了一口气。

"哦，这个孩子胆子还真不小啊。"涅弗莱特笑了笑，手轻拍着昆茨埃特的肩膀"为了你，敢做任何事情。"

"佐伊赛特啊...你还真是，不让人省心呢..."昆茨埃特默念着，不由得担心起来。

佐伊赛特正赶去Frank家里跟他汇报谈判的事情，摁了摁别墅的门铃，没人答应，抬头一看，Frank正在二楼的窗户边打着电话，似乎是看见了他似的朝他招了招手，示意他进来。少年便轻轻一推，就开了门，走了进去。

来到二楼，Frank的房间，门没有关，Frank还在讲电话，他只好坐在一旁等着。Frank好像有些生气，冲着电话那边吼道："既然早回来了还不快点来见我，一个小时后，你们两个给我过来！"说完，摁下了通话键。

"老板..."佐伊赛特正想着怎么开口，Frank便打断了他"我已经知道了。那个M先生还真是难应付。"

"不然老板亲自去看一看吧"佐伊赛特皱了皱眉，他也希望Frank能亲自出马，好歹也让他露出点马脚啊。

"你觉得可能么？"Frank瞟了他一眼，寒冷的目光让少年有些不寒而栗。

"我只不过是这么一说，老板觉得不可行，大不了这笔生意我们不做就是了。"少年赶紧补充道。

"这么一条大鱼放弃了还真是有点可惜，不过，那个M先生的确是有点可疑..."Frank思索着，转身走出卧室，来到书房，佐伊赛特紧跟其后。Frank在一排书里抽出一本，佐伊赛特看得很清楚，是一本文学名著，巴尔扎克的《人间喜剧》。翻开第一页，里面放着的是一张光盘。佐伊赛特盯着那本书，Frank看了看有些不明所以然的少年"这张光盘关系我的命运，可别小看它。"

"老板，这么重要的东西给我看，也可以吗？"少年笑了笑。

"没什么不可以，我们是同一条船上的人，不是吗？你除了跟着我无路可走，这些我

早就调查清楚了吗？"Frank说着将光盘放进电脑的光驱，不一会屏幕上便出现了佐伊赛特一直在寻找的东西。

"老板，您怎么会讲这么重要的东西放在这么平常的地方？"佐伊赛特不禁开口问道。

"假如你是卧底的话，来寻找证据，你会注意到一本再平常不过的文学名著吗？你的注意力应该都在电脑上吧。"Frank笑了笑"这就是我为什么从来不在电脑上存东西的原因。"

"老板，果然聪明呀。"少年无奈的笑了笑。Frank自顾自的敲打键盘，最终来了一句："我暂且去会会那位M先生吧。"

"啊？"佐伊赛特倒是没想到Frank会做这么个决定，一时间没有反应过来。"好，好的。我马上去联系。"

"那就没什么事了，你先回去吧。待会我还有些私事。"Frank看了看少年，说实话，要不是一会还有两个笨蛋要处置，真不想放他走呢。

"好的，老板再见。"佐伊赛特扫了一眼那张被放回书里的光盘，机械化的一笑，离开了Frank的别墅。

刚出门没多久，身边便有一辆汽车开过，停在了Frank的门口。车里的人正是曾经袭击过他的Maki和Yoki。

"他？他怎么会在这里？"Yoki拽着Maki的袖子，示意他看向佐伊赛特。

"真的，他怎么会从老板的房子里出来？"Maki也不知所以然，两人只好带着疑问进了Frank的别墅。

"你们两个自己说该怎么办！"Frank一见他们便气不打一处来"现在那个什么昆茨埃特又在调查我，我这手边还有一笔大生意，那边的人非要求我亲自出马。如果你们早把他给我解决了..."

"老板，真是对不起，我们甘愿受罚。"Maki不敢抬头"我们本来还是有希望抓到一个人来要挟他的..."

"什么人？"Frank眼皮也没抬，想来是不想听他们说什么借口。

"就是刚从这里离开的那个人。"Maki紧接着说"老板，那个人和昆茨埃特有着不浅的关系，他怎么会在这里？"

"你是说，佐伊赛特？"Frank猛地抬起头盯着他们"他是我新招的助理，现在正负责这档生意，你说他和昆茨埃特..."

"是我们亲眼看见的"Yoki将机场所见一五一十都说了出来，Maki又接着说道"老板，怎么让他给钻了空子啊？"

"混蛋！"Frank一拳捶在桌子上"人事部的人不是已经调查过他的底细了吗，居然还有这么一出！"Frank稍微静了下心，自言自语"好，我就看你能玩出什么花样。"在夜色的陪衬下，他的笑怎么都让Maki和Yoki感到有些诡异。

佐伊赛特回到旅馆，一直在想怎么弄到那张光盘，难道要去偷？这根本不可能，Frank那样一个警惕的人，要是被发现了自己的这些天的努力就白费了。那只好再借机去一趟他的家，找准机会下手了。

第二天一进公司，Frank便通知他，决定了要去见MR M，但是他不用跟着去了。"在我回来之前，你就老老实实的呆在办公室里就行！"Frank是这样跟他说的。

怎么会这样，自己还想找些有用的东西呢。佐伊赛特隐约感觉到有些不对劲，似乎是要被揭穿了。便也不听Frank的警告，待他一离开，就一个人跑去了Frank的别墅。

轻而易举的就进去了，连门都没锁，这不仅让佐伊赛特有些怀疑，但急切的心又没允许他多想下去，就一直跑进了书房里。拿下那本《人间喜剧》，翻开第一页看见了那张光盘刚松了一口气，准备赶紧离开，就听门"砰"的一声关上了，Maki和Yoki人手一把枪，站在门口。

"真没想到啊，年轻人，咱们又见面了。"Maki盯着佐伊赛特和他手里的那本书。

"啊，原来是你们！"佐伊赛特马上意识到自己的的处境，似乎是无路可逃。如果像那日一样也倒没什么，只不过现在...两个黑洞洞的枪口对准自己，还真是有些害怕呢。

昆茨埃特平静的坐着，看着对面的Frank心里咬牙切齿"今天一定要把你抓住，人赃俱获！"

"M先生，怎么样，成交吧。"Frank盯着此时已经不是昆茨埃特的昆茨埃特，心里不免有些毛躁，虽然有那两个家伙在，但不确保会出什么事。

"好，成交。我现在是不是可以看货了。"昆茨埃特冷冷地笑着，提出一个装满了钱的箱子。

"没问题。"Frank一招手，身后便有两个人抬来了一个大箱子。"砰"的一声打开，各式各样的全新的枪支泛着银光出现在昆茨埃特面眼前。

"MR M，您还满意吗？"Frank点燃一支烟，悠悠然的说道。

"非常满意。"昆茨埃特嘴角露出不易察觉的笑容，站起身来，随手捡出一把手枪，四处比划着。慢慢的走到Frank身边，开玩笑似的顶在了他的太阳穴。"Frank先生，触感怎么样？"

"我的货我当然清楚"Frank面不改色，只是镇定的吸了一口烟"还好里面没有子弹，不然此刻我真是危险了。"

"说的也是。"昆茨埃特不经意一笑，另一只手不知从哪里掏出另一把枪，逼近Frank的脖子。"那么这把呢？"

Frank明显脸色一变，但依旧正襟危坐，不紧不慢的吸着烟"MR M，这是什么意思？"

"让你见识一下警署的枪怎么样！"昆茨埃特迅速从口袋里拿出一副手铐，猛的铐在了Frank正拿着烟的手上"Frank King先生，你被捕了。"

手里的烟掉在地上，Frank蓦地看向昆茨埃特："国际刑事警察？"这倒是他没想到的，他起初以为只不过遇上了那种爱玩命的生意对象而已。

昆茨埃特拿出工作证，放大在Frank面前："没错，我现在以军火走私罪正式逮捕你。"

"kunzite？"Frank看着上面的名字和照片，有些不相信的看着慢慢揭下面具的昆茨埃特。

"没错，Frank先生，又见面了。"

"哈哈哈..."Frank忽然笑了起来"你还是那么心急啊，你认为就凭你们几个离得开这里吗？"

"也许不能"昆茨埃特淡淡的说道"但我手里有你，而且，你们现在已经被包围了。"

Frank慌忙向外看去，门外已是警笛大作，手下匆匆跑进来："老板，我们..."

"你以为我为什么拖到现在才动手呢？"昆茨埃特依旧语气冷淡"同样的错误我不会犯第二次，这就是我能打败你的原因！"

Frank眯起眼睛，恶狠狠地看着铐住自己并时刻都能一枪结果自己的昆茨埃特，忽然间又放松的笑了起来："昆茨埃特，你没有弱点吗？"

"没有。"面无表情，昆茨埃特不懂他想搞什么，只是拉了一把手铐，将坐着的Frank拉了起来："别做无谓的抵抗了，走吧。"

"别急"Frank一把拽回了手铐，昆茨埃特无意识的退了一步，Frank则是不紧不慢的在身后的文件包里找出一张纸，笑着递给了昆茨埃特："这个人，你应该认识吧。"

"..."昆茨埃特显然愣在了那里，但惊慌转瞬即逝。"不认识！"冷冷的回答，没有任何表情。

"不用骗我了，你一定在机场见识过我派的杀手了吧。"Frank依旧微笑，看好戏似的看着昆茨埃特渐渐变化了的表情。"看来那两个家伙还不是一无是处啊，你们关系应该不浅吧？"

"与你无关"昆茨埃特微微攥了攥拳头，果然，佐伊赛特的身份被识破了吗？

"我可不这么认为"Frank活动了一下被拷住的手腕"我们两个的命运可是息息相关呢。这家伙应该不是你们那边的人吧，我可是仔细调查过他。"Frank的目光直逼进昆茨埃特的眼睛"他这么做都是因为你吧？"

"你想怎样？"昆茨埃特几乎是从牙缝里挤出这几个单词，怒视着洋洋自得的Frank。

"交换，很简单的交换。"Frank一笑"昆茨埃特先生应该做得到吧？"

"别开玩笑了。"昆茨埃特大声喝道"这么轻易放你走，整个组的努力岂不是白费了？"

"那我也救不了这家伙了，不知道我的两个手下会怎么对他呢？"Frank不紧不慢的接过话，胜券在握般的看着已经明显开始动摇的昆茨埃特。

"怎么办？佐伊赛特，我该怎么办？"昆茨埃特用力的攥着拳头，用几乎可以杀死人的目光狠狠地看着Frank那副骄傲的表情，"怎么能让他得逞"昆茨埃特在心里对自己吼着，可是脑子里全是佐伊赛特痛苦的表情。"佐伊赛特..."

"好了好了，游戏到此为止。"一抹白色晃了一下，定格在众人面前。白衬衣的漂亮少年单脚落地，面带微笑的走到了Frank面前，双手交叉，放在胸前，"老板，你输了哦。"

"佐伊赛特？"Frank难以置信的看着眼前的人"你，你..."

"可不止是我呢"少年从牛仔裤的后袋里拿出那张光盘"还有它！"得意的在Frank面前晃了晃，然后递到错愕在那里的昆茨埃特的手里："昆茨埃特君，总算没有白忙一场呐。"

"你是怎么出来的？"Frank仍旧有些不相信，筹码明明在自己这边，却戏剧化的出现了倒戈。开玩笑，这又不是在拍电影！

"就你派的那两个人，智商还不及我一半，功夫又没我高，胆子还比我小"佐伊赛特摆出一副很无奈的表情"他们两个怕你回去治罪，早逃到美洲去啦。"

"Frank先生，现在可以走了吧。"昆茨埃特拽起石化在原地的Frank向外走去。其余的人也被昆茨埃特及时来支援的队友押进了警车。佐伊赛特站在门口，看着昆茨埃特的背影，不由得佩服自己："果然，真的是昆茨埃特君呢..."

看着昆茨埃特站在那里指挥大家，少年的崇敬之情又泛滥了，不愧是国际刑警呢，真的是很有风范呀。只是...目光黯淡下去，低头看着脚下，佐伊赛特咬了咬嘴唇，只是，这样的昆茨埃特君太优秀，我还可以像以前一样站在他身边吗？还有我曾经在失忆时做过的那些事，他会原谅我吗...可是，真的不想离开昆茨埃特君的呀...

"你在干什么？"浑厚的声音传来，少年猛地抬起头，有些惊吓般的看着眼前银发的男人。

"没...什么"佐伊赛特有些不知所措，怎么办？要说什么？怎么说？天啊，完全没准备好，就这样和昆茨埃特君见面了...

"刚刚不是表现得很好吗？"昆茨埃特有些好笑的看着这个可爱的孩子"现在怎么那么紧张？"

"那个，那个..."少年完全没有成句的语言"刚刚，那个，东西...是Frank的所有罪证..."终于说出来了，"对，昆茨埃特君要好好看一下哦。虽然说Frank已经抓到了，但还是不要大意啊。"

"你果然很厉害啊"昆茨埃特盯着这个矮自己一大截的少年，那种目光，在佐伊赛特看来怎么都有点怪怪的，好像是在生气...

"但是就算再厉害也要考虑一下自己的安全啊！"果然，生气了！佐伊赛特好像还是第一次见到昆茨埃特生气，顿时不知怎么办才好。

"昆茨埃特君..."小声的叫着，不敢抬头去看他的脸色。

"笨蛋"昆茨埃特轻轻的说着，一把将少年拥在怀里，紧紧地抱住他瘦小的身子，双臂轻微的有些颤抖。怀中的少年瞪着眼睛，有些不敢相信的接受了这突如其来的拥抱，然后轻轻地反抱住了昆茨埃特，慢慢闭上了眼睛。真好，还是昆茨埃特君的温度，真好。

"不是叫你好好地和艾伦呆在一起吗？"昆茨埃特依旧不忘责备"如果再面对一次失去你的痛苦，我是真的要崩溃了。"语气中满是宠溺又有几分愧疚，令正享受温暖的少年不由得心疼。"对不起哦，昆茨埃特君。"犹豫地开口，抬头看着他的眼睛"我竟然会那样的对你，你一定，很伤心吧...对不起，对不起。"

"我才是...我才是让你伤心了。"昆茨埃特难得有这样温柔的时候，一只手轻抚着少年金红色的长发，另一只手更加用力的抱紧了这个可爱的家伙。"原谅我好吗，佐伊赛特？"

"哈？"佐伊赛特没反应过来"昆茨埃特君在请求我的原谅吗？"好像是从没想到会发生这种事情一样，少年迷惑的看着昆茨埃特继续说下去。

"抱歉啊，以前总是不肯承认对你的那种感觉就是喜欢，总是以为自己了解一切却忽略了你的感受，直到失去你的时候，那种压抑的感觉，仿佛窒息般的强烈，就好像生命中的支柱被忽然抽离，一下子觉得做什么事都没有了意义..."

昆茨埃特不断地说着，更像是在不断的自责，从未有过的软弱的一面就这样暴露出来。是啊，他不是没有弱点，他的弱点就是佐伊赛特，这唯一的也是致命的一个。

"昆茨埃特君..."佐伊赛特从没听过昆茨埃特对自己说这样的话，或许说过，那是在自己失忆的时候吧，可惜那个时候的自己完全没有感觉到..."昆茨埃特君，我也是哦。我也害怕昆茨埃特君的忽然离开，那样的害怕让我不知道何去何从。我喜欢昆茨埃特君，所以，不愿意和昆茨埃特君分开呀..."少年把头埋在那宽厚的胸膛，喃喃的说着。

"以后再不会了，就算你想分开，我也不会放你走。你，是属于我的！"昆茨埃特温柔地笑着，捧起少年的小脑袋，双手在脸颊轻抚，然后低头，吻在了那小巧的嘴上。

"昆茨埃特君也是，属于我的哦！"少年心想着，闭上眼睛，沉醉在昆茨埃特的气息里。

阳光下，一大一小两个影子融合在一起，一直延伸着，仿佛可以到达世界的尽头...

"呐，昆茨埃特君，你不回去真的可以吗？"坐在银白色跑车的副驾驶座上，佐伊赛特有些担心的问着正在开车的昆茨埃特。

"说了没关系的，涅弗莱特那家伙可以替我把剩下的事情办完。那张光盘刚刚也已经交代他们带回去了，没什么好担心的了。"昆茨埃特腾出一只手，轻轻地抚摸着少年的头发，安慰道"反正，在我第一次找不到你的时候，就已经辞职了。"

"对不起啊，昆茨埃特君。"佐伊赛特低下头。

"佐伊赛特，我不需要你的对不起。"昆茨埃特直视着前方"你只要一直呆在我身边，那样就好。"

"我会的哦，昆茨埃特君。"少年点着头，面带微笑："我会一直都在昆茨埃特君身边的。"

"不过，话说回来，你必须要为你的擅自行动给我一个合理的解释！"昆茨埃特故意加重语气，"居然一个人就像打到Frank，还真是很有自信啊！"

"呐，不是没出什么事吗…"少年撒娇似的反驳道"昆茨埃特君可不要忘了我是天才！"

"那Frank那么自信的那你来要挟我，想必那时你已经落在他手里了吧？"昆茨埃特不慌不忙的回击"天才也有马失前蹄的时候？你知不知道那个时候我有多害怕！"

"是这样没错啦"少年撅起嘴"可是，我很快就把他们摆平了啊。昆茨埃特君可不要忘了我以前是干什么的。不要以为两把枪就能解决我。"佐伊赛特自豪的说："自从混进Frank集团，我以前工作时穿的防弹衣就一直穿在身上。那两个家伙，又打不过我..."少年摆出很无奈的表情，重重的叹了口气："最后，我就带着那张光盘到了你们谈判的地方。昆茨埃特君没发觉吧，我一直藏在屋顶哦..."最后是得意洋洋的表情，像是等待被夸奖的小学生。

"你知道是我吗？"昆茨埃特君皱了皱眉，自以为豪的易容术还是露出破绽了么？

"当然"少年扬起眉毛"那可是昆茨埃特君特有的温度哦~~上次拉你的手就已经有所察觉了。"

"佐伊赛特..."看着满脸笑意的少年，昆茨埃特只感到一阵心安。这样的笑容，他要一直守护着，一直，一直...

"昆茨埃特君？"少年忽然开口。

"嗯？"

"我们，到底要去哪啊？"有些憧憬，有些期望，还有些小小的疑惑，这样漫长的了路途，目的地究竟在哪呢？

"哪里都要去，也可以哪里都不去。只要是和你在一起，任何地方都可以。哪怕是到世界的终结。"

温暖的大手拉住了纤细的小手，银白色的跑车急速而驰，在渺远的路上一直前进，一直前进，哪怕是到世界的终结...

The End.


End file.
